


Home

by StrawberriedAlive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Friend Armitage Hux, I don't know what else to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, My First Fanfic, No so slow burn, Original female character has issues, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Soft Kylo Ren, Survival, Swearing, Trauma, Violence, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriedAlive/pseuds/StrawberriedAlive
Summary: When the First Order asked Samantha Owens to help with a mission, she never imagined that she would continue to do so for 3 years. After a short 6 months away from them she's back, But will that tell to be a mistake? Or will her return be just what she needs to finally feel like she's where she belongs.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Knights of Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first fic, also my first time posting or showing any of my work. Please leave any notes you want. I'd love feedback.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors, i tried my best. 
> 
> This is a soft Kylo story 
> 
> thank you for trying and enjoy.
> 
> ————  
> Just wanted to come up here and thank everyone who gave this a chance and if you left kudos thanks :)

Chapter 1:

There was the sound of a soft hum as the ship came out of hyperspace. Approaching the Finalizer a familiar warmth spread throughout Sam chest. She never had a home, but the Finalizer was as close as it was going to get. 

The last 3 years the First Order had asked for her help on certain missions, ‘needing a second person force sensitive for back up’ Kylo has stated. Although he had enough of the force for the whole galaxy. In the beginning she knew they were just trying to recruit her knowing she wasn’t interested in staying. Now she spent more time on the ship than she did off.

Sam could never bring herself to join the First Order regardless of their attempts. After some time on missions with them she’d take whatever job put her as far away from the First Order as possible, only for a few weeks or months, always to come running back as soon as they called. 

Sam brought her ship into the hangar and shut it down. Lowering the ramp and walking down to be greeted by the chrome trooper herself. Captain Phasma was rounding up troops who looked like they’d just returned from a mission. 

“Welcome back Owens.” Phasma said as they walked to each other. “You know we weren’t expecting you til much later, correct?” 

“And that is the exact reason i am over 2 hours early.” Sam winked at Phasma walking towards the hallways. Looking over her shoulder she called back. “If you see him, tell him i’ll be in his office waiting!” 

“I believe he will already be in there.” Phasma yelled back. 

“Perfect.” Sam smiled to herself pressing the button for the lift. Once inside she pressed the button to the floor of high ranking offices. Walking down the shiny hallway the familiar sterile smell and feel actually relaxed Sam. Almost like home. Almost. 

Knocking on the office door she opened it before there could be a reply. Stepping inside and leaning against the doorway Sam watched as the face in-front of her scrunched further than she had ever seen previously. She knew showing up early to annoy him would be fun since he always wanted everything on schedule. 

“Owens. You’re early.” Hux said leaning back in his chair. “Couldn’t wait to come back and see me huh?” He sat in his general uniform. Red hair perfectly in place with the help of his gel. Clean face and eyebrows trimmed. Sam rolled her eyes and stepped inside, leaning her hands on the back of the chair in front of his desk.

“Actually, you know something funny, When I was out there, having fun running around to different beautiful cities, doing new exciting jobs every week I never once thought, ‘hmmmm, wonder what poor soul Hux is yelling at for not being on time right now?’“

To everyone else he was General Hux feared intense General of the First Order. To her he was just Hux, her tight ass best friend. Hux stood and walked around his desk sitting on the edge nodding towards her. “Well, at least you came back with no new puncture marks this time.” 

“Wrong again Huxie boy!” Sam walked around the chair she was leaning on, lightly pulling up her shirt to reveal an almost healed gash on her stomach. “Turns out people tend to not like when you break their nose.” 

Hux sighed and half smiled at his friend, always running into the danger. He put a hand on her shoulder, for a second he looked like he was about to hug her. Instead he pushed against her shoulder, causing her to fall back into the chair. “6 months?” Hux stated.

“Oh no. You’re not going to dad me right now.” Sam put her hands up. 

“I gave you a commlink and datapad for a reason.” He continued. “Is it so hard to let someone know you are alive? I have to send out for you when a mission comes up, but you can’t just let me know you’re okay?” 

Sam softy rolled her eyes at his attempt to be upset with her, pulling the commlink from the pocket of her pants. “I always keep it on me, It’s never off my person. You know how I am by now. You know if I was that deep in shit, you’d be my last and only call.” 

“Are you trying to use the ‘No news is good news’ argument on me right now?” He scoffed.

“Yes, and if you’re done being upset now there’s a certain cat I’d like to go see.” Sam flashed him a big smile. 

It was Hux turn to roll his eyes. “Fine but the briefing for the mission is in 3 hours. I sent you all the information we will be going over. Be prepared by then.” He stated walking back around his desk to sit down. 

“Yes, General.” Sam said sarcastically standing to leave. 

“Sam.” He called before she opened the door, turning slightly to look towards him. “I’m glad you’re back.” 

Sam smiled and gave him a little wave as she closed the door behind her. Turning back towards the lifts and taking out her datapad to pull up the documents Hux sent. As she rounded the corner she ran directly into something as hard a concrete. 

“OW.” Sam yelled catching her datapad in one hand and the other shot out to catch herself on the wall next to her. 

“Owens.” The low baritone voice said slow, and smooth. “I wasn’t aware you would be arriving so early.” 

“Ren.” Sam caught her breath “Uh, hi. How- how are you.”

Sam was constantly in danger. She put herself into that danger. There was no job she couldn’t complete. Most of those jobs included flirting with men to get answers. None the less being alone at any point with Kylo Ren was a completely different story.  
The second those dark eyes looked her way her brain blanked. His black hair framing his face had grown a little longer since the last time she’d seen him. His freckles and moles like its own galaxy across his face, and a light pink scar cutting through it.  
Sam had been by Rens side for countless missions over the 3 years she’d been back and forth with the First Order. Sam wasn’t incredibly strong with the force. She had never picked a side, nor could she ever dream for her connection to be as strong as Kylo Ren’s, but she was useful in reading others energies and she was trained to fight or kill whatever got in her way. 

Over the course of those three years they have become what someone would consider friends. She watched him rise to Supreme leader, he even asked her to join him after he single handedly defeated Snoke, he also respected her wish to not join the First Order. So she then promised to keep helping. Being stuck in one place just wasn’t something Sam had been ready for. 

Like Hux, Ren was known for being harsh, A leader. His mere presence demanding respect. Unlike Hux, Ren was also rumored to take heads clear off for so much as thinking the wrong thing and Sam had seen it before. Over her time along side First Order almost every mission she was on, so was he and his knights. She’d seen him cut through countless people doing whatever it took to complete his mission and for some reason that turned her on like nothing else. 

Clearing his throat to get her attention again she saw a slight smirk on his lips fade quickly as he tried to remain serious. “I see Hux has already sent you everything for the briefing.” Sam straightened her shoulder trying to regain her composure. 

“I was just going up to look over everything before the briefing. I just got in not too long ago.” She looked him up and down. In his usual ‘costume’ as she like to call it to tease him. His helmet under his arm he towered over her. She could understand why everyone was terrified of the man. 

“Very well. I’ll see you there then.” He stated with a nod and continued to walk past her down the hallway.

“I’ll see you then, Supreme leader.” Sam slightly mocked after him as she got into the lift, pushing the button for the floor Hux’s room was on. 

As it started to go higher into the ship, she felt a slight tingle at the back of her head. Kylo knew her mental blocks were always up but he still tried. She smiled to herself, it was good to be back.


	2. First night back

Chapter 2:

2 hours, and what felt like 300 pages of reading later Sam was up and ready for the meeting. A quick shower, some more pats on Millicents' head and she was out the door. Wearing her favorite black leggings, and black tunic. She was a vision in black, just the way she liked it. Her boots clicked against the floor as she walked to the lifts, typing away on the datapad.

Stepping inside she finished her notes and locked the screen. When the doors opened on the floor of the higher up offices there was a very displeased looking ginger staring back at her. “Well well well, fancy meeting you here.” Sam chirped at Hux who stepped in.

“Did you have fun seeing your best friend?” He asked pressing the already lit button for 2 floors down.

“I sure did. Millicent’s much better lunch company than most people here.” Sam mocked.

“Every time you come back i swear that cat puts on 10 pounds” Hux huffed.

“Yeah that's why she likes me more than you!” Sam laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

“That’s usually true with most people.” Hux stated blankly. Sam turned to him ready to poke more fun but seeing his face she stopped.

“Bad day?” Her voice lowered. Turning his head slightly he nodded. “Well, I’m sorry for that.” Sam put her hand on his arm. “How about after this dumb meeting some General is making us go to we go get dinner and you can tell me all the boring things you’ve been doing while i’ve been having fun.”

Hux let out a little laugh and nodded as the two stepped out of lift. A short walk down the hall and into the conference room where a hand full of officers were already waiting seated around the large conference table. Sam took a seat at the end of the table by where Hux usual stands and set the datapad with her notes down. Hux walked to the front of the table and typed away on his own datapad.

A tap on Sams shoulder made her jump. Standing behind her was officer John Walts. The man was 5’11, Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. He was a well respected officer and one of the first people Sam considered a friend besides Ren and Hux when she first started on missions.

“Hi John!” Sam said standing to greet him.

“Hey Owens, long time no see!” John patted her arm. “Off on big adventures?” He asked flashing her a smile.

“As always.” Sam smiled back.

John stared at her for a minute longer before starting to continue, “So i was wondering, i know we have this mission tomorrow but if you’re not doing anything after-“

With that the doors to the meeting room slammed open. In stomped Kylo with his helmet on and his knights in tow, weapons and all. A storm of black. Kylo took a seat at the head of the table as his knights stood along the wall.

“I’ll catch up with you after.” Sam half whispered as everyone took their seats. John nodded and returned to his seat a few down from her.

“Since we’re all here now i’ll begin.” Hux started pacing around the room. “As you all know, there are planets currently under our protection and watch, our numbers have tripled in the last 6 months.” Hux stated, almost looking directly at Sam.

_Hmm, been busy boys while I've been gone._ Sam thought to herself.

“Now. We’ve received word that one of these planets is now starting to form a group to plot against us and push us out.”

Pushing a button a hologram of a planet Sam recognized as Bespin.

“For obvious reasons this is unacceptable. The reason for this mission is to go down to collect more information as we meet with the government in charge under us. Officer Walts is coming for communication, as well as officer Mitaka for possible new negotiations with the Government there.” Hux took a deep breath. “We also have been given word they have already been able to form a small army, if one could call it that. That is where Supreme leader, his knights and Ms. Owens comes in.”

“She and I will be joining the general and officers into the meetings.” Ren spoke up from the end of the table. Sam looked over to him and he seemed to be staring right at her, but she couldn’t tell with his helmet on.

Hux continued. “A first transport of troopers will be in plain sight but said to only be a formality. The knights will remain hidden along with the second transport unless needed.” Rens helmet seems to stay directed to her through the rest of Huxs speech.

Suddenly the hologram shifted to a face. A bald man with green eyes. Muscular. Scars littered his face and arms.

“This is Drex. He’s said to be the one leading the group against us. Although he is not in the planets leading Government, he is on their board and he will be the one leading the meeting tomorrow.”

The hologram switched. A picture of a woman slightly older than Sam. Long blonde hair braided back, blue eyes pierced through the hologram.

Sam suddenly felt all the blood in her body freeze. Her heart rate picked up. She felt dizzy staring at a face she hadn’t seen in 5 years. Over the blood rushing in her ears she could barley make out Hux saying something about the woman being Drexs wife, real name unknown. 

Sam barley registers her own voice saying the name “Clara.” She does notice all eyes on her, some wide. She vaguely noticed when Huxs calls her name a couple times at she stares at the hologram. She notices water on her hand. Her vision hazy. Hux was talking fast. Kylo was yelling something.

A panic attack, Sam thinks to herself. I’m having a panic attack.

_“Breathe.”_

Something tells her. Is she losing sense of her own voice in her head? She can’t tell. Her vision is blurry.

_“Take a breath Sam.”_

The voice says again, this time she does. She’s not sure how long she was hyperventilating but it hurts to breathe in deep. Her vision starts to come back and she’s suddenly aware the room has emptied except for Hux and Kylo. She’s also aware that she’s crying.

Sam looks at Hux who is sitting in the chair next to her, holding her hand. He runs a hand under her eye. Sam slightly notices Kylo body stiffen at the action but she’s in her own head to much to take note of it. Hux looks at Kylo then back to her.

“You want to talk about it alone?” Hux asked calmly.

“No, it’s okay.” Sam dried the rest of her face on her sleeve. “I apologize.”

Hux gave her a pat on the back and stood. “I’ve never seen you like that.” He stated giving Kylo an other pointed look.

“I’ve never had that happen before.” Sams voice broke barley above a whisper. She cleared her throat looking between the two men. Both apparently waiting for an explanation. Sam trusted both of them but she wasn’t one to open up much about herself.

“That is Clara. Clara and i grew up training with Mas. She was like my sister. We took care of each other. We survived because of each other. She’s strong, taught all the same fighting, killing and stealing skills as me growing up, but i was always quicker. Just slightly faster she could never beat me in training and Mas was quick to point it out constantly. I wasn’t aware that is was my connection with the force that that point. She left months before i did in the middle of the night. Closest thing to family i had just gone. I was left to deal with Mas on my own after that.”

The three sat in silence for a while. Neither men wanting to pry further. Kylo pumped his hand in and out of a fist. Hux was the first to speak up, “I’m sorry i have to ask but can you write in her file everything you know?” Sam nodded slowly. “Well. If that’s all we should go eat then.” Hux stated as he picked up his datapad. Kylo had yet to make a noise the whole time but as she started to follow behind Hux out the door he grabbed her arm gently. She turned and stared at his mask for what felt like forever. A weirdly calm feeling spreading over her immediately. He didn’t say anything but after a while he squeezed her arm and stomped out the door.

“Lord, get a room next time.” Hux laughed and Sam gabbed him with her elbow.

“Okay, okay! Enough of that, you’re going to starve me.”

“Yes, food.” Hux all but moaned. “But first i have to show you your room.” 

“Armitage Hux, did you get me my very own room this time?” Sam laughed lacing her arm through his.

He gave her an evil grin, “Yes and i think you’ll be very happy with the location.” Sam gave him a look but he just winked.

_________

On the same floor as Huxs room, stopping in front of a door a little down the hall from his. Sam whistled as she walked up to the door, “I can to be by the General of the first order? Wow. How important am i!”

Hux pointed to an other door down the hall a single door all alone. Only 1 of 3 doors in this hall beside herself and Huxs quarters. “Yeah, and your boyfriend.” He all but howled.

“ARMITAGE, keep your voice down!” She whisper yelled at him. Opening the door to her new room she shoved him inside. “You have to stop with the boyfriend shit he can probably hear you! You did this on purpose.”

Hux laughed harder, “No actually. It was the only room near me open! Although i do not agree with your little on going crush on Ren, i will not stop with the ‘boyfriend shit’ until you admit you have one!”

“I do not!” Fighting like siblings once again. No matter how long Sam was gone things never changed.

Hux just grinned at her, “Your bags from your ship and everything that was in my room is in here now so everything should be in order.”

“From you i’d expect nothing less.” Sam laughed. “Can we please go get drunk now?”

__________________________________________________________________________________

Into the officers bar, it was hitting late hours. Sam and Hux had long since finished their dinners and we’re on to round 3 or 4 of drinks while Hux went on and on about Officer Mitaka asking him out. 

“He’s cute! You should go!” Sam basically yelled. As Hux shushed her when people stared looking. Laughing into his drink he made up some ‘he’s below my rank’ bs but Sam was having none of it. “No no. You go on that date. Just file the paper work. I know the rules around here and as long as your job is not effected then it doesn’t REALLY matter.”

Hux blushed and as if hearing himself being talked about brought him to life, in walked Officer Mitaka and Officer Walts. Sam winked at Hux then waved down the two men motioning for them to join.

Two more round of drinks and 100 stories of planet negotiations later Sam was ready to sleep for the next year.

“Welp. I’m going to head out, you boys have fun.” She said standing up and wobbling on her feet just a tad. Straightening her shirt she nodded to Hux and said she would see them for the mission tomorrow. As she started to walk out of the bar a hand caught her arm and she jumped.

“Sorry.” John said looking guilty. “I just didn’t want you to have to walk alone.”

Sam forced a laugh, “yeah, you shouldn’t sneak up on people trained to kill.”

It was Johns turn to force a laugh. “Well i just wanted to make sure you got to the lift, and give our friends some time alone.” He winked. Sam actually laughed this time at the thought of Hux being awkward as hell right now around his new crush. The two walked the rest of the way in silence.

“Thank you.” Sam stated as they reached the lift. “Hey, what did you want to say? Before the meeting?”

“Oh i uh- i was wondering if you wanted to get dinner. After the mission is done of course.” He said pushing the button for her. Sam was about to say yes, that she would love to catch up with her friend after months of being gone, but as soon as she looked to him she realized that he meant something else.

“Oh, i.” Sam shifted slightly, feeling the effects of her drinks starting to sink in more. “John,” she started, placing a hand on his arm. “I really don’t do the whole dating thing. I really do like you as a friend. I’m sorry if i gave you the wrong impression. I’d still love a friends dinner.” She gave him a small smile.

John chuckled mostly to himself. “No no. I just- trying to take a chance i guess, But yeah. Dinner as friends sounds just as nice.”

The lift behind Sam opened and she stepped backwards into it still looking at John. It could be the alcohol but she felt the change in his tone. Less light then before.

“Well. I’ll see you bright and early!” Sam said as the door closed. She leaned back against the wall and took in a deep breath. Feeling slightly dizzy as the lift climbed higher towards her floor.

 _Almost there._ Sam thought. Wanting nothing more then to get into bed and sleep until the mission. Today was draining between traveling, the meeting, the emotions and the drinks. The lift doors opened at her floor and she stepped out. Looking towards the end of the hall.

_One more turn and a few more steps_.

Her vision was definitely getting blurrier, but she was close. She put her hand on the wall to steady her steps, as she rounded the corner just like earlier she ran into something hard. She stumbled back, unlike this morning she couldn’t catch herself as fast and she felt herself falling. Bracing for impact she closed her eyes but it never came. A hand on her waist stopped her from hitting the ground and put her back up right.

“You know the phrase ‘running into each other’ isn’t literal, correct?” A low voice said.

“Ah, you again.” Sam laughed. Slightly opening her eyes she met black. Kylo Rens chest close enough to her nose that it almost made her cross eyed and she swayed slightly.

“Yes. Me again. Celebrating being back i see.” Kylo took a step back putting his hand on her arm to keep her steady.

All Sam could do is nodd her head. Closing her eyes again and taking deep breaths as to not puke on the Supreme leader.

“Come on, lets go.” He pulled slightly on her arm. Basically tripping over her own feet she walked next to him. When they got to her room the door opened but Sam didn’t remember unlocking it. He took her through her living room into her bedroom and pulled back her sheets. Sam kicked off her boots hanging onto the bed and ripped her shirt over her head only slightly aware she was only in a sports bra and leggings now, she slid into the bed and rolled onto her side.She heard something coming from her kitchen, then more movement in her room but she was to far gone between drinks and sleep to comprehend. Before she finally passed all the way out she could swear someone kissed her forehead and was rubbing her back until she was all the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the odd spacing, i'm still trying to figure this out


	3. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes on her first mission back

Chapter 3:

Something was pushing her.

 _No that can’t be right._ Sam thought, but it was happening.

Her leg was being pushed to the opposite side her bed. Groaning at her pounding head Sam rolled over to find Hux looking just as hung over as she felt. He was holding two cups of caf, lightly kicking her leg to get her to wake up.

“Oh no.” Sam groaned again looking at her clock. They had two hours until they had to be in the hangar to leave.

“Oh yes. Time to get ready for your first mission back.” Hux said handing her one of the cups.

“What did we do.” She grumbled, sipping the warm black liquid praying it would breath some life into her.

“What we always do when you come back.” He stated as a matter of fact, motioning for her to move over in bed as he got in.

“How much longer did you stay after I left?”

“To long.” Hux sighed. “I’m surprised to find you in a bed and not on a bench or laid out in front of my door like last time. Even managed to get yourself water and hang over meds for this morning. How is drunk you nicer since you left?” He questioned her jokingly.

Sam shot up off the pillow wide eyed as last night finally came back to her. She peered over Hux at the nightstand. There sat a full glass of water and two pills for her hang over.

Hux eyed her carefully as if wanting to ask why she was so shocked. It only took a second before he realized. “You didn’t put that there did you?” Hux cracked a smile. “Well I guess John is as nice as they say.” Sam was so lost in thought she almost missed it.

“Ew. No.” She said flattly climbing over Hux taking the two pills with the water, drinking it down. “Not in this lifetime or the next. He's a nice friend but he's not my type, you know this.”

“Oh. Well he left after you to ‘check on you’ and never came back so I just assumed-“

“Nope. Nuh uh.” She cut him off. “He did ask me out, but I turned him down. I came up the lift on my own I know that.” Sam stared at the water glass more memories popping.

Kylo. Catching her. Bring her in her room. Did she take her shirt off in front of him?

Sam must have had it written all over her face because Hux then also jumped up. “OH GODS! It was your little boyfriend wasn’t it!?” Sam shook her head fast as Hux began poking her side. “Oh no, can’t lie to me Sam, I know that look. That’s a something ‘slightly off happened with Ren’ look. What happened?” Hux kept poking her while laughing.

“Nothing!” Sam basically yelled. “Stop it! Nothing happened he just helped me in here, I swear. Also, I do not have a ‘Something slightly off happened with Ren’ look.”

Hux stopped poking her and gave her a ‘bullshit’ look, which she returned with her most ‘I’m so serious’ look. He sighed picking his caf off the nightstand. “Whatever. You totally have that look right now. I knew that he liked you. I told you.”

“Seriously, Stop. He was just being nice. We’re friends, and we’re only so close because we’re forced together on missions.” Sam said in her most convincing voice.

“If you think Kylo fucking Ren is ‘forced’ with anyone he doesn’t want to be at any point you have actually lost your mind and I know you hang out on overnight missions so don’t try it.” Hux retorted smiling so wide at her that she thought his face might crack in half.

“Again, shut up. I’m going to get ready and I’ll meet you at your door in an hour so you can tell me all about YOUR night.” Sam laughed when Huxs smile dropped. “Not so fun in the hot seat huh? Go get ready GENERAL, you look like shit. Meds are above my sink if you want them.”

Sam shut her refresher door and stripped out of what was left of her clothes from last night. Huxs words hit her like a train.

_Kylo Ren doesn’t get stuck with anyone he doesn’t want to be._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waited outside Huxs door 10 minutes ahead of time, knowing his need to be slightly early so everything was on schedule. She also knew that Kylo would be slightly late, just to fuck up Huxs day. Those two had been at each other’s throats when Sam came for her first mission with them. She hadn’t exactly noticed at the time, but she kind of forced them both to be friends or at the very least less outwardly aggressive, Still passive aggressive as ever though.

Hux came out and they both walked down to the hangar which was already buzzing with troopers and officers. Sam got a few ‘Welcome back’ greets from officers she had yet to see, salutes from troopers and a wave from Phasma. Officer Walts and Mitaka appeared sometime during that, making small talk with her and Hux while going over more last-minute details about the mission. As they were about to part ways Walts grabbed her hand squeezed it. After last night it made Sam uncomfortable, but she forced a smile at him anyways. As they walked away Hux also went to do checks on his end, Leaving Sam alone.

“If you’re done flirting with my officers you can board the ship now.” Kylos mechanical voice came from behind her. Before she could say anything back, he was stomping up the ramp onto his shuttle, while 5 men in black all stomped after him.

“Man, you think you know a girl, Then she just disappears for 6 months.” Sam turned to see another masked man towering over her. A sixth knight stood mask forward. She knew which one it was not only by his mask but his build. Much like Kylo over the last 3 years she had gotten closer to the knights. They had a reputation for being terrifying. All always dressed in black, with masks simular to Kylo's. They rarely spoke to anyone outside of themselves and always had their individual weapons close by. Sam believed she was one of the few people in the galaxy that knew they were really just a group of guys, killer guys, but all the same.

“Hey Kuruk.” Sam said still in shock from Kylos claim.

“What’s wrong kid? You and the husband fighting?” Kuruk joked.

“What is with everyone trying to couple us together?” Sam huffed crossing her arms causing Kuruk to laugh more.

“Just as stubborn as him still I see. Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

Once on Kylo’s command shuttle Sam said hello to the rest of the group, earning a few hugs from the ‘terrifying knights’ then double checked herself. Her pants were tight but had compartments for 2 blasters and two of her knifes. Her shirt also tight fitting but gave her mobility. Completely control over herself in a fight. Nothing to get caught on. Hair braided back behind her head. Slight eyeliner lined her eyes.

Sam thoughts turn to Clara. Would she be there today? Would she recognize Sam? She wondered if she’d have a chance to get answers to questions she’d wondered about for 5 years now, or would she even want to ask.

The flight was quick. Once on the ground Ren came out of the cockpit and stopped in front of the group. “You all know your jobs. Stay put wait for my signal. Expect to be heavily outnumbers if things go south. Owens with me.” He barked.

Following him through the field the shuttle was hidden in you could see the first trooper transport with the three other men and Captain Phamsa standing outside it waiting. Walking into the group Hux gave you a nod then turned on his heels for everyone to follow. Walking in the back of the group Sams mind kept wondering back to Clara.

“Owens.” Kylo said. His low voice filtered through his mask snapped her back into attention. “Don’t lose focus.”

Sam nodded quickly reigning herself in. Clara has made her own bed to lay in, and Sam was here on a job. Just like every other one. As they approached the government building at the end of the field another group appeared in front of them. Seven or Eight people were walking to meet them out front. As they approached Kylo slightly walked in front of Sam as if to hide her. Both parties stopped leaving about 2 feet between the two groups.

  
“Greetings Supreme leader, General Hux and friends.” A man said. A forced smile evident in his voice. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Drex I presume?” Hux questioned and Sam didn’t hear a reply, indicating Hux was correct. “We have reason to believe some people on this planet are trying to turn against the First Order.” Sam didn’t like not having full visibility of the situation but something in her head was telling her to stay behind Kylo.

“I can assure you that is not true General.” Drex continued in a feigned pleasant voice.

“Why won’t we head into the meeting then and we can go over all the information we’ve found thus far in it.” Hux continued, Strong and sure as ever.

That’s when Sam heard it. A voice unchanging even through the years. “Of course, why don’t you all follow me and I’ll show you inside.” Sam was frozen until Kylos hand was on hers. Leading her with the group. She didn’t want to look up, she knew what she would see but she couldn’t help it. As they walked past Sam looked up slightly and locked eyes with Clara, who’s face immediately paled. She looked slightly older, and yet all the same. Sam kept walking with Kylo into the grand room when Drex stopped the group on front of a large set of double doors.

“Why don’t yourself, the General and your officers come into my dining room and we can further discuss. Leave the armed troopers outside?” Drex asked.

Hux’s face turned slightly red in irritation. “Absolutely no-“

“It’s alright General.” Kylo cut him off. He then turned directly to Sam taking her arm so their backs were to the group and his voice dipped again. “Will you be okay to stay out with the troops and keep watch?” 

Sam nodded and Kylo huffed slightly through his mask. “I need a verbal answer Owens.” 

“Yes.” Sam squeaked out. Clearing her throat and mind she replied, “I’ll be just fine. Thank you, Supreme Leader.” He stared at her for a second, then nodded and turned to walk in after Drex. Hux also shot her a look but she nodded to him. 

Sam walked over to Phasma who was standing against the wall by the doors they had come in through. “Why don’t you send 6 or 7 of your troopers to do a perimeter check around the outside and however many you think it would take to do a sweep in here. Better safe than shot.” 

Phasma laughed through her helmet. “You sure you’re not General Owens yet? You’d certainly be good at it.” 

“Until I got my head cut off for abandoning the First Order since I can’t stay still very long.” Sam laughed back.

Phasma shook her head. “You know the ship is basically your home. You should think about it. I know Hux wants to offer it to you, but he doesn’t want to spook you.” 

Sam nodded in response. _Basically your home_. That would have to be a conversation for a different day. As Sam turned to walk back towards the meeting room doors, she heard Phasma giving out the command she had told her. A familiar feeling of power that she always got with the First Order surged through her. After a few more moments of standing outside the room, Ordering troopers in all directions of the building she stood alone again leaning against a wall. Suddenly a voice rang out behind her. 

“Can I kindly ask what the fuck you think you’re doing with the First Order?” 

Sam turned around to see Clara. Pretty as always, usual pissed off expression. Her arms crossed over her chest so her hands were under her arms, leaning in the doorway that lead out to more hallways in the building. Sam sat and stared through her. After 5 years this was what she was choosing as her first thing to say? Sam tired to get a read on her but got nothing. Sam couldn’t read her mind like Kylo could, but she could read her energy. Sam assumed Clara put her mental blocks up the moment she saw her.

“I’m not actually. Just on a job.” Sam replied, leaning back against the wall again. Like this was just two old friends having a chat.

Clara scoffed. “Yeah, okay. Sure. You and your force powers walk in here hand and hand with Kylo fucking Ren and you think I’m dumb enough to believe you’re not with the First Order?” 

“I’m not and I was not ‘hand in hand’ with The Supreme leader, thank you very much.” Sam said through gritted teeth. Sam was getting tired of people suggesting something between them. He was the supreme leader, there was no way he could like her, right?

Clara gave a small laugh watching Sam get flustered. “Do you think I’m blind? The way he was trying to protect you when you first arrived. So, tell me are you Mrs. Supreme leader? Or are you two just fucking?” 

_Protecting me?_

“He was not protecting me. You misunderstand. What about Drex huh? When did that shit start? After you decided to leave your sister for dead?” She spat. 

“You are not my sister.” Clara spat back. That one hurt Sam. She could feel the anger growing inside of her. She needed to turn this conversation around. She needed to get Clara to give something away, anything. If she was going to get information on what was going on with the retaliation group, now was the time. Getting herself under control she squared her shoulders and lowered her voice.

“Why are you with a group trying to take them down? You’re smarter than this.” Sam tried it, and it worked. Claras face slightly paled, body language stiffening, enough for Sam to see through the cracks in her mental blocks. Her energy rang out anticipation, some fear but mostly Sam felt the need to protect rolling off her. She knew right away what it meant. They were going to try something soon. Sam knew if she ran now, They would just attack faster. No, she needed to remain calm and cool. 

_Kylo._

Sam tried to project to him. She hadn’t done it in months. She didn’t even know if he could hear her. 

**_Kylo. They are going to try to kill us. We have to go. Call the knights. This is a trap._ **

“We’re not.” Clara tried while she stared at her a moment. “So, just needed another man in your life who would praise you every second of the day to fill the hole in your heart? Huh? Why else would you be with him?” 

Something inside Sam snapped at the disrespect for Kylo and herself. She was on Clara faster than she knew what was happening. “What’s so wrong with him? huh!?” 

Clara rolled her eyes and smirked. She had got what she wanted from Sam. “So, he is your boyfriend.” 

“YOU LEFT ME!” Sam was shouting before she knew what was even coming out of her mouth. “YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT. It was worse actually because I wish I would have died. You knew all those years the only thing stopping Mas was you, and you left me. In the middle of the night, why? Because he didn’t want yo-“. 

  
Sam was cut off by her own air supply leaving her. She saw the knife, but she couldn’t feel it. Looking down, she could tell the knife was just under her last rib. Looking back up, Clara was an inch from her face. Sam quickly threw the heal of her hand up into Clara’s nose. She heard and felt the crack before blood started pouring out. Sam thought she heard Clara scream as she lounged forward. Sam tired to protect herself but the knife in her side was ripped out and Clara took off into the meeting room. Sams body was reacting where her mind wouldn’t. She didn’t even realize she was crying until the tears slid off her face. She tried to breath in air, but it was hard. Sam slumped to the ground against a wall behind her. The next things happened in a blur. Heavy footsteps vibrated the ground around her, A male voice screaming followed by troopers firing at something. Next was a door slamming somewhere and She could hear Phasma barking orders at them as she shot her own blaster. 

Sam couldn’t make out exactly what was happening until the cry of Artimage Hux filled her ears. Sam looked up from her spot on the floor, Hux laid out with a man above him, Blaster in hand pointing at Hux’s face. Reaching to her side Sam pulled out her own blaster. It was slippery, Hard to hold but she gripped tight. She aimed at the man above Hux and fired hitting him clear in the head. He dropped to the ground, dead weight. Hux crawled over to her as she dropped her blaster. She looked down to see the blood gushing out of her side, pooling around her and painting Hux’s uniform.

_She wanted me to die that’s why she pulled it out._

Sam was starting to lose focus. Watching Hux’s mouth move, but no sound coming to her. With heavy eyelids she sank even further onto the floor. When another set of legs was standing next to her. Sam focused harder this time looking up.

_Kuruk? Is that Kuruk?_

A red glow entering her blurry vision. Someone shouting so loud it broke through her foggy haze. 

_Kylo?_

Soon she was weightless, something warm against her chilling body. The red glow quickly fading behind her. She watched the grass and trees rush by. Whatever had her was going fast. She could hear Hux groan somewhere. As fast as it had started, everything slowed down becoming less blurry. She recognized Hux walking, limping close behind, then soon she was on a seat inside Kylos shuttle. 

“Kylo?” She managed to get out.

“He’s coming kid. I promise.” It was Kuruk. She started to slip, then she could hear and feel the heavy footsteps like before. She heard Kylos voice and then Kuruks, they sounded so far away. Next was a pressure on her hand and someone talking to her, Words she couldn’t make out. It felt like she was being held. She tried to talk to whoever it was but she couldn’t tell if her mouth was moving, Her whole body shaking. Last thing she heard, loud and clear was the voice in her head from the meeting yesterday. 

_“I’m here, I have you. You’re going to be okay.”_

Then there was black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i had to update this a bunch, but i fixed my spacing


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a dream and then wakes up in the medbay with a friend.... or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff-ish?

Chapter 4:

_Sam was walking into the hanger down the ramp of a First Order ship that had picked her up. There were troopers lining up in rows as she walked through them. When she looked ahead, there were two people walking towards her. Both were intimating even to Sam. They were wearing all black and had two different types of helmets on covering their faces. One was walking a step behind the other before they stopped in front of her.  
  
“Are you the girl Hux found?” The one leading asked. His voice was mechanical through his helmet, and a light saber was attached to his belt. He was the taller of the two, and that put him about a whole foot taller than her causing her to have to look up to him. She almost laughed at the fact he was wearing a cape._

_“Sam.” She said flatly, not liking the way he spoke to her. “And you are?”_

_He stared down at her for a moment. “Commander Kylo Ren.”_

_“Well, it’s nice to meet you Commander Kylo Ren.” Sam chirped, Smiling at him. “General Hux mentioned you in our brief talk. It’s nice to put a mask to a name.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake._

_Instead he looked at her hand, then back to her face. “I’m sure he did.” He replied flatly before turning back to the man beside him saying something Sam couldn’t hear then storming out of the hangar._

_Sam shot a questioning look to the other man. “Well he’s friendly.” The man stiffened slightly as if trying to repress a laugh. That made Sam happy, and now was her mission to get him to laugh outwardly.  
  
_

_“I have been instructed to show you around and then to your room. Follow me.” He turned abruptly and walked through the hangar doors into a hallway. Making a sharp left then walking down a long hallway. His steps were strong, and with his long legs Sam had to speed walk to keep up. With every step his blaster riffle strapped to his back barley bounced. Troopers and Officers alike all moved out of his way as he walked. He stopped in front of double doors, through the window Sam could see it was a cafeteria. “This is where you eat.” He stated before turning and walking again. They stopped at a lift, when the doors opened, he gestured from her to step inside._

_They rode up a couple of floors in silence before Sam spoke. “You’re a really great conversationalist, has anyone ever told you that?”_

_“Only before I took their heads off.” He stated blankly, mask never leaving the doors in front of him._

_“Is that your thing? Do you keep the heads somewhere? I once met a guy that kept the ears of the people he killed in a jar. If you take mine, can you put it in a black leather case? I like black leather.” Sam joked. That caused him to look at her. Staring down at her again, while she just stared right back up. Just when she thought he might actually take her head off, he laughed, and Sam smiled at her success._

_When the doors open, they walked down another long hallway. Once they turned the corner the man put his hand out stopping Sam in her tracks. Further down the hallway was Kylo Ren. His light saber in hand, destroying the wall in front of him. He was grunting and yelling inaudible things._

_“Well someone pissed him off in a very short amount of time, huh?” Sam joked behind him. Kylo paused and looked down the hallway at the two of them. The man she was with took her arm and pushed her through a set of doors to their right into what looked like the galaxy’s largest gym._

_“You got balls kid, I’ll say that.” He joked guiding her to a door at the side of the room._

_“Thanks, Shadow man.” Sam called him._

_He half sighed half laughed at her. “This is the training center. You’re welcome to come here whenever you’d like to train, and this” he opened the door they had walked too. “This is our training room.”_

_“Our training room?” Sam questioned not understanding what that meant.  
  
“Yes.” He said stepping inside. “The knights of Ren.”  
  
“Who?” She stared at him.  
  
“You don’t know who the knights of Ren are?” He stopped looking back down at her. She shook her head slowly. “Interesting, but you know of Kylo Ren and Supreme leader Snoke?” _

_“Oh, yeah. General Hux mentioned them. I assume that’s the same Kylo Ren I just met. Couldn’t imagine there’s two people with that name, let alone with the First Order.”  
  
The man said nothing else but continued walking into the room just as 5 more people dressed in all black with helmets on entered, stopping at the sight of Sam.  
  
“You guys have like a uniform or something?” Sam asked the room. All 6 people laughed, and Sam could tell they were all men now.   
  
“Sam, this is Cardo, Trudgen, Ushar, Vicrul, and Ap’lek.” He stated pointing at each man who waved or raised their hand as he called their name.  
  
“Wow, where’d you find this one?” Cardo asked.  
  
“This is the gir-“ The shadow man started.  
  
“Sam.” She cut him off. “Sam Owens.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Trudgen spoke up. “You’re the force sensitive one. Master ren told us about you.”  
  
“He also said you could fight. Care to show off?” Cardo asked.  
  
“Not now, Cardo.” The shadow man spoke. “We have a tour to finish and she has a meeting with Hux.”  
  
“Probably couldn’t take me on anyways.” Cardo mumbled under his breath.  
  
“I’ll take you, anytime. Any place.” Sam stated, causing a smile to form on the man’s lips.  
  
“Don’t tease me.” Cardo said in his most flirty voice._

_“I don’t suppose I’ll have much to do tomorrow around this time, if that would be a good time for you to get your ass kicked.” Sam said, giving him a smile._

_“See you tomorrow then, don’t think I’ll go easy because you’re pretty either.” He smirked._

_  
“See her tomorrow for what?” A low mechanical voice said from the doorway._

_  
“Master ren.” All the men said at the same time, bowing to the figure at the door as he stood staring at Sam.  
  
“I see you’ve already met the knights.” Kylo crossed the room to her.  
  
“She said we have a uniform!” Trudgen stated causing everyone to laugh again, except Kylo.  
  
“You said she could fight boss, you didn’t say she was cute!” Cardo yelled across the room.  
  
“ENOUGH.” Kylo yelled and everyone stopped laughing except Sam, who hid her smile behind her knuckle unable to control it. _

_“We were just leaving to finish our tour.” The man who was showing her around said as he pushed on her back to walk past Kylo and out the door._

_“Is he always that grumpy?” Sam asked once they were back in the lift.  
  
“He is getting worse as the day goes it would seem.” The man replied stepping out into the hallway as the doors opened.  
  
“Well, I hope whatever is bothering him is gone or done soon. That seems like a bit much to work with.” She sighed following him down the hallway.   
  
“I have a feeling it won’t be gone anytime soon.” He paused outside a door. “This is your room. It’s a shared room, with a trooper.” _

_“Well thank you for the tour, shadow man.” She said opening the door to her room._

_“Kuruk.” He corrected her.  
  
“Well thank you, Kuruk.” She smiled at him finally giving her his name.  
  
“You’re welcome, Kid.” He replied before he turned and walked back down the hallway. _

Sam started to wake up. She was on a bed from what she could feel. It was harder than her own, indicating she was not in her room. The blanket around her was itchy and stiff too. A soft beep was coming from next to her.

_It’s too bright._

_Why is it so bright?_

_What is that on my side?_

Sam tried to touch her side only to feel there was packing there. She sat slowly trying to open her eyes but they’ve never felt so heavy. She checked the other parts of her body. Wiggling her fingers and toes and checking all four limbs.  
  
_Well, everything seems attached. That’s a good sign._  
  


“Hey kid. You’re up.” A voice on the other side of the room said. She finally willed her eyes to open and once they focused against the light of the room, she saw a mask-less Kuruk sitting in the chair across from her bed. 

_The medbay. You are in the med bay._ She told herself

“How can anyone sleep with lights made from suns blinding them?” She huffed earning a laugh from the knight as he stood and walked into the hall. She heard him say to call the Supreme leader immediately, while someone told him he was already on his way. 

“I was dreaming about my first day here.” Sam told him as he wondered back into the room, sitting at the end of the bed by her feet.

“Well that explains why you didn’t want to get up. I’d also want to relive the first time I met me.” Kuruk joked before his face hardened. “You had us all scared kid. You were out for two days.”

“Two days?” Sam questioned, shocked.

Kuruk nodded. “At first, they weren’t sure you were going to pull through. I guess you lost a lot of blood and the knifes blade was spiked so it wasn’t a clean slice, causing more damage. They did immediate surgery when we got back, and they’ve been doing bacta treatments everyday 3 times a day.”  
  


Sam moved all her limbs around, even sat up. “Well, I don’t feel that sore at all.” Kuruk sat for a minute, looking at the wall as if trying to decide to tell her something. That caused a spike of anxiety in Sam. “Kuruk wha-“

He cut her off. “Master Ren’s been coming in as well at night when no one’s here, I’m sure he’s been force healing you.” He looked back to her. “Ren’s been punching holes in walls all over the damn ship, and Hux is just sitting in your room for hours at a time drinking with that cat.” 

Sam wasn’t shocked to hear about her best friend but Kylo? She looked at him confused. “What happened down there?” 

“Well. I guess Master Ren heard you project to him and he alerted us immediately. We came as fast as we could, but when we walked in that woman was already pulling the knife out of you and she took off into the meeting room.” He paused looking above her head, avoiding her eyes. “You were just slumped against the wall. You looked lifeless. People were pouring into the hall left and right. We started taking them all out one by one. Ushar tried to get you to respond but you just sat there. That is until Drex shoved Hux to the ground almost had him. Suddenly you shot Drex in the head out of nowhere. You dropped your blaster as Ren walked out from the meeting room. The people fighting him inside to room were all dead. One look at you sitting a pool of your own blood and it was like nothing I’ve ever seen. He yelled for me to get you and Hux back to the shuttle. The other two officers had already taken off, then he killed anyone left.” She took all that in, staring straight ahead not being able to meet his eyes now. “You asked for him, you know?” Kuruk continued. “Before you went out you called for him.” 

She couldn’t believe her own ears at this point. She yelled for Kylo? Sure, he was a friend. She trusted him as much as Hux and she did have her own feelings for him, but to call out for him when she thought she was dying? 

“Kid.” Kuruk said flatly getting her attention back. “There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed. He cut down a whole government building because one person hurt you. Then he carried your ass in here and yelled at every person who wasn’t working fast enough for his liking. There’s no reason to be embarrassed over silly shit.” 

“No, he took them out because we were under attack.” Sam said quietly, ignoring his other statements. She couldn’t even begin to unpack that right now.

Kuruk just sighed and shook his head. With that the door to her room opened and in walked the supreme leader himself. As soon as he entered, he took his mask off and nodded to Kuruk for his cue to leave. He gave Sam a wave as he left closing the door behind him. Kylo stood at the end of her bed shifting from foot to foot. “How are you feeling?” He finally said.

“Great actually, it seems someone around here is working miracles.” She replied sitting up a little more in the bed. “I heard you took everyone out almost on your own.”

His lips twitched slightly upward at her turning the conversation into his kill streak. “I had help.” 

“From what I heard sounds like you didn’t need it. Showing off as usual I see.” She joked. This time he did smile, just a little one and then his face dropped back. “Kylo?” Sam questioned softly. 

He shifted again, uncomfortable as if he was looking for the right words to say. Pumping his hand in and out of a fist. For a moment there was only silence, thick filling the air before he spoke again. “What happened that you got taken out like that? That’s unlike you.” 

Sam stared at him, unsure of how much of her conversation with Clara she was willing to admit. “She just got under my skin. I got upset, then I lost focus for just a second and …….” She trailed off, looking away from him. 

“What did she say?” He asked and Sam looked back to him. “That upset you so much, what did she say?” Sam didn’t answer. She just looked away again and crossed her arms. After some silence he spoke up again, his voice low. “I’m sorry.” 

She was taken back by his apology. Turning to meet his eye. “Why?”

“I knew you were unfocused because of that woman and I left you alone anyways. I should have protected you.” He sat staring into her eyes. His own so intense, filling to the brim with emotion but Sam couldn’t read it. She realized he was blocking her. She sat slightly shocked at his comment. She was never someone who had needed protecting before, so why was he feeling this way now? Or had he always felt this way? 

“I, uh.” Sam started but wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “How is everyone else?” 

“Both officers with us were shot but nothing too bad. Hux was knocked around a little but you saved him from the worst of it from what I understand.” 

“And you were untouched as always?” She questioned with a smirk and he smiled and shook his head at her. “Do you know when I can get out of this awful bed?”

“I think as soon as they run some tests you can go. I’ll let the nurse know you’re ready for them, and I’ll tell Hux to come get you back to your room.” 

“Thank you.” She mumbled.

With that he turned, returned his helmet and left. 

_What the hell was that?_


	5. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's everywhere isn't he?

Chapter 5:

After she was released from the medbay, Hux had taken her back to her quarters and got more food than the two of them could ever eat. She wrapped herself in the softest blanket she owned and plopped down on her couch, turning the holovision on low for background noise.

“We’re really not going to talk about it at all?!” Hux asked, moving to sit on the couch from his spot on the floor.

“There’s nothing to talk about. He was just doing his job, why you people keep insisting that his anger was over someone hurting me and not that the First Order was betrayed is beyond me.” She took another bite of her wrap not wanting to meet his eyes. 

“You people?” He asked pouring more dressing on his salad. 

“Kuruk also may have also implied that I was the reason he killed everyone on his own.” 

“So basically, everyone with a brain in this situation can see it, but the two morons themselves.” Hux laughed out. She glared at him giving him her _shut up_ look before he sighed and stood up. 

“Fine.” He stated. “I’ll let off, for now, but this isn’t over.”

“Speaking of boyfriends, how’s yours?” She asked lifting her eyebrows at him. 

“He’s perfect. A little blaster wound. He’s almost all healed up now, but still perfect. We have a date coming up too. See what happens when you just admit your feelings for each other?” He mocked at her causing Sam to roll her eyes. “Now get to sleep we have a meeting tomorrow at 0600 to go over that shit show of a mission and to discuss the next one now that someone finally decided to wake up.” 

“0600?! What asshat scheduled that?” Sam joked tapping Hux with her foot. 

After Hux left she showered and slipped into bed in her panties and sleep shirt. Feeling her soft bed and blankets compared to the medbays, it didn’t take long for sleep to take her. Once it did, a nightmare she hadn’t had in over a year hit her like a truck. 

_She was training with Clara. Sparing outside Mas’ house. When Clara suddenly stops and looks behind Sam, smiling. Sam turned to see Mas walking up behind her. Her heart rate spikes and there was cold sweat forming all over her. Mas walked up behind Sam and placed a hand on her back. Claras smile slightly lowering as he does._

_“You girls having fun out here?” Mas’ voice was right next to her ear. The memory so clear Sam could almost smell the dirt in the air._

_“As always!” Clara chimed. “Why don’t you join us? Baby Sam could always use more training!”_

_Sams confused by Claras slight dig but she’s too focused on Mas’ hand sliding lower to think about anything else. Her dream switches rapidly to the day after Clara had left in the middle of the night. Sam stood frozen in fear in the kitchen waiting for Mas to wake up and realize it was just the two of them._ _Mas is walking into the kitchen; He knew Clara was gone._

_“Just us then” His voice was thick. He was walking towards her but Sam couldn’t move. Panicking she was frozen. She could feel his hands on her body. Moving where they wanted but she still couldn’t move._

All at once there was another pair of hands on her shoulders and yelling she couldn’t make out. She was shaking, like an earthquake around her. Sitting up violently in bed she tries to catch her breath. Her throat was on fire, her vision blurred with tears. Trying to breath she almost didn’t notice someone talking to her. She blinked trying to gather herself. 

“Sam.” The voice was so soft. “Sam look at me.” 

She looked up from the bed to find Kylo’s eyes staring back at her. “What? Whats goi-“ 

“You were screaming. So loud it woke me out of a dead sleep. It sounded like someone was torturing you.” The mix of emotions coming off Kylo was overwhelming. Fear, Panic, Worry, and Anger surging through him overpowering her own emotions. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was shaky, throat still scratchy from yelling.

“Are you-“ Kylo was cut off by pounding at her door. 

“OWENS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!” Hux was screeching in the hallway. Kylo huffed and moved two fingers sending Sams door hurling open. Hux walked in sporting his silk pajamas. His eyes went so wide Sam thought they might pop out of his head. 

For this first time Sam realized the scene that was before him. Sam was sitting up in her bed, sweating in just a t-shirt and panties. Kylo was next to her on her bed in nothing but sweatpants. Hux just stared for a second, a small smile starting to form on his lips before Sam shot him a look and he coughed to cover it. 

“I’ll let you two talk.” Kylo said. He stood there staring at her for a moment more before turning and leaving, giving Hux a nod before exiting. 

Hux stood at her door for a minute more before finally speaking up. “At your wedding, do I get to be the maid of honor or Are you going to make me stand on his side?” 

Sam groaned laying back into her bed as Hux climbed over her to lay next to her. “No, it wasn’t like that!”

“You were screaming so loud it woke me up down the hall. I walk in and you’re both half naked and you’re telling me nothing happened?” He rolled his eyes. 

“Yes! He heard me screaming and came to wake me up.” Sam stated. Hux gave her a questioning look. “Oh, what you don’t believe me?”

“No, I do but,” he paused, trying to figure something out. “I just now heard you scream for maybe 3 seconds if that. I thought you were in trouble because I heard your door maybe 5 second before that. There’s just no way he heard your scream and was down the hall faster than me, even without putting on clothes.” 

Sam sat up staring at Hux. Thinking over what he said. “He could _hear_ me.” She stated realizing what had happened. Sam had her mental blocks up for so long she hadn’t even thought about if she needed to check them, so could he always hear her and just never said anything? Or was this new too? 

“I thought you could block him?” Hux questioned. 

“I can. I mean, I always have been able too I thought but.... I don’t know.” Sam was more confused.

“Was it the same nightmare as last time?” Hux asked, caution in his voice. Although Sam has never told Hux what it was, he knew enough about her past to probably guess. Sam just nodded not looking at him. “You think it was because of her?” 

Sam nodded again. Seeing Clara had definitely caused the dream to resurface. 

“I don’t know how you turned out how you are, so kind still. When she clearly turned out the opposite.” Hux stated.  
  
Sam snorted at his comment. “My job is to kill people, Hux. I wouldn’t call myself a kind person.”  
  
“You are to those who’s you aren’t paid to take out.” He said back.

They sat there in long silence before Hux finally stood up. “Well. Seeming how it’s now 04:00 I’m going to get ready. I have to stop by the bridge before the meeting so i’ll just see you there.” 

Sam gave him a quick nod and half smile. After he turned to go, she got into the shower turning it as hot as she could. To many things going through her mind. The dream and Clara but mostly Kylos change towards her since she’d been back. They’d always been friends. She was the one who made sure of that since their first mission together, but his sudden need to protect her, his constant watching her- that was all new.

_He couldn’t actually have feelings for me._ Sam thought. 

_He’s Kylo. He’s my friend and partner on missions. Sure, we got a long more than just fine but there’s no way. It’s Kylo._

Then for a slip second, she thought about him seeing into her head and she realized. 

_Does he know how I feel about him?_

Sam had an idea. After her shower she quickly towel dried her hair leaving it down for now. She dressed in her all black outfit. She then ordered two tall cafs and waited. After the droid dropped them off, she checked her clock. Still over an hour to the meeting but he should be leaving soon. Sam waited outside her door, holding to cafs in one hand and her datapad in the other. After 40 minutes of waiting Sam started to think how stupid her plan was. He was probably already gone. He’s the supreme leader, he has other shit to do in the mornings. How dumb for her to think she could catch him. 

“Ah. You are such a dumbass.” Sam said out loud to herself, leaning her head back against the door sighing. 

“We might be friends, but you still can’t talk to the supreme leader that way.” A mechanical voice said next to her. 

Sam jumped almost dropping everything in her hand. “GODS. How do you walk to quietly?” 

A noise came through his helmet that Sam knew was a chuckle. “What are you doing standing out here yelling at no one?” Kylo questioned. 

“Uhh- I was actually waiting for you.” Sam said, looking at the floor suddenly unable to look at even his mask. She slid her datapad under her arm and held out one of the cafs to him. “It’s - Um, a thank you for waking me up and an apology for waking you up.” 

There was a long pause between them before Kylo unlatched his helmet and put it under his arm taking the caf with his free hand. “I was already awake but thank you.” He took a sip and then looked like he might spit it out. “Is this plan black caf? I thought you were trying to thank me not poison me.” 

Sam let out a laugh at his reaction. “I have milk and sugar if you want some.” 

“Yes actually, what kind of person drinks this black?” He joked while Sam opened her door and walked over to the kitchen. 

“The kind of person who will beat you up if you continue to make fun of her!” Sam joked back handing him the sugar then the milk and a spoon. She watched as he dumped half the caf out and filled it with milk and 5 spoons full of sugar.

“I’m sorry, I could have just brought you a cup of milk and sugar if I had known!” Sam smirked. 

He winked at her before taking a long drink of his caf. “Much better.” Sam just shook her head at him as they sat in silence. 

“You have questions.” Kylo stated voice suddenly not joking. 

“Just one.” Sam tried to say as soft as possible to not piss him off. “Can you hear me?” 

Kylo gave her a forced laugh, trying to sound amused while looking away from her. “Do you believe your screaming could have somehow made me deaf?” 

Sam didn’t budge. “Ky.” She said her nickname for him and that made him look at her. “Can you hear me.” 

He stared into her eyes for too long before he replied. “Yes.” 

Sam sighed heavily closing her eyes leaning on the counter. “How long?” 

“A while.” He stated flatly.

Sam opened her eyes to look at him and He was still staring at her. “I haven’t been in practice of keeping my mental blocks up while I was gone, with all the stress lately they must have weakened.” 

His eyes were piercing through hers. “It’s not just when I’m trying.” He stopped, trying to read her emotions. “It’s all the time. Almost as if you’re projecting to me but I know you’re not trying to.” 

Sam was now even more confused. She’s never known for someone to always hear someone’s thoughts, even someone as strong as Kylo. She turned taking a drink of her caf, her mouth incredibly dry at his words. “I guess I’ll have to work on it, putting the mental blocks back I mean. That way you won’t have to hear my obsessive thoughts. I know how tired of them I get, I can’t imagine how that must be for you.” 

Kylo reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. His gloved hand was on her bare skin. Like fire where he touched. He turned her lightly to face him as they stared at each other. “Don’t.” He said low. “I like having you in my head.” 

Sam was about to reply when there was a pounding at her door. Kylo stared into her eyes a moment longer then like earlier he waved his hand and the door opened. Two knights stood on the other side. 

“Sorry to interrupt your date but Hux is starting to get pissed.” Kuruk stated. 

Sam looked at the clock and it was 06:10. 

“Oh fuck.” Sam said grabbing her Caf back from the counter. Kylo dropped his hand from Sams arm and placed his helmet back on his head before leading the knights out the door and down the hall. Sam followed closely behind. Once out the lift Kuruk dropped back slightly to walk next to her. 

“You okay kid? I heard you had a rough night, though I wasn’t given any details.” He said looking down at her. 

“Yeah, thanks Kuruk. I’m okay.” She smiled at him to reassure him. 

“And uh- the reason your late?” Kuruk half joked with her. 

“That is not what it looked like.” She mumbled. 

“It never is.” Kuruk laughed.

Opening the doors to the conference room the men let her in first, the knights following Kylo after her. All eyes were on them as they entered. More Officers were in the room this time. It looked like maybe every officer in the ship was here, Sitting around the table and standing against the walls.

“Ah, nice of you two to finally join us.” Hux shot Sam a look that screamed ‘what the hell is going on’ and she gave him her most apologetic look and took her seat near Hux.

“Well, we should get started. As you all know our mission was..... partly successful. We were attacked during our meeting. Most of the planets higher up Government was taken out and we will be appointing a government of our own to run the planet. Officer Mitaka was shot as well as Officer Walts.” Hux gestured to the two officers sitting at Kylos end of the table. 

As Sam went to look at them, she noticed Kylos helmet aimed directly at her. She could feel his eyes on her. A warm feeling spread across her chest, and she blushed looking down at her hands in her lap. 

Hux continued. “Ms. Owens was ambushed and was severely injured. Before that she managed to warn the Supreme leader, giving us a head start on their attack. She also killed the man who was going to take my life. We have miss Owens to thank that we all came back alive, and that we got information on the retaliation group that was there.” Sam looked up and all eyes were on her as the Officers around the room clapped. The knights in the back of the room also clapped and whistled, she smiled at them though she was sure her face was fire red. Once they settled Hux continued. “I am happy to report that as of today they are all safe to continue to work and will be on our next mission. The meeting for that will be Monday morning for those of you on that mission,” Hux paused looking between Sam and Kylo. “At 10:00 hours.” 

Hux walked the length of the room as he spoke further. “Now. Some of you in here were not on our last mission, nor will you be on our next but I assume you know why you are here.” Hux stopped to look around the room. “Next Saturday is our annual First Order ball. All our officers, Captains and Generals will be in attendance as always. It is an extremely important event as we invite all leading government of the systems under us.” 

_Oh, amazing._ Sam thought. 

“It is to keep good faith, as well as remind those how powerful we really are. I expect you all there. Best dressed and best behavior. There will be shuttle information sent you as to what shuttle will transport you to our venue. Everyone gets a plus one please, fill out your forms with your guest or the name of your date if they are already invited by Tuesday at 07:00. You are all dismissed.” Hux ended, walking back to Sam

As everyone started to file out of the room Sam looked up at Kylo who sat and stared at her until everyone else was out before getting up and leaving. The knights following behind, Kuruk falling to the back to wave at her once he knew they were all out of the room. She smiled and waved back before he went to catch up. 

"So,” Sam started spinning her chair to look at Hux. “Are you going to this with anyone special?” Sam wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Yes, actually. Mitaka asked me when I went to see him in the hospital.” Hux smiled at Sam.

She slowly clapped her hands. “Well, well. Seems like it’s getting pretty serious.”

“I suppose. What about you? You going to ask anyone, what did you say? Special?” Hux gave her a look. 

“Oh, I am not going to this thing.” Sam stated smile dropping from her face. 

“Oh, you very much in fact are going to this ‘thing’.” Hux crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Hux. I don’t even have anything to wear to a ball!” Sam stood up. “And I’m not going to third wheel with you and your boyfriend while you dance and act all lovey all night.”

“We have a seamstress on board you know, And why not? It would still be fun. You need fun.” Hux paused giving her a mischievous smile. “Maybe you could ask your boyfriend.” 

Sam laughed, “oh yeah, let me just go ask the supreme leader of the First Order to a gods damn ball. Tell me, have you truly lost your mind?” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Well maybe he’ll ask you.”

“Doubtful.” Sam stated and they both stared at each other. 

_Would Kylo really ask her to a ball?_

She got butterflies thinking about it.

“Fine.” She said. “I’ll go to your stupid ball, but I’m not going to be happy about it.” 

“Sure you will!” Hux smiled. “Now go right now and get a dress made, my gift. “

“The General of the First Order is buying me a ball gown? I must be the luckiest girl in the whole galaxy.” Sam laughed as she and Hux left the meeting room. 

Sam went into the seamstress and got her measurements done. When asked her only request was the dress be black but given she didn’t have much experience with ball gowns, she left it up to the beautiful woman herself. 

“Are you going with anyone special?” She asked finishing up writing down her measurements. 

“Nope, just me and some friends.” Sam sighed. 

The lady gave her a cheeky grin. “Honey, I’m going to make sure everyone in that ballroom wished they’d have asked you.” 

_____________________________________

Sam walked into the training center for the first time in months. She loved coming here midafternoon when all the troopers were training. The energy is the air was focused. The main room was large. High ceilings. Mats for sparing with different weapons lining the walls. Any work out equipment you could imagine in rows on the other side. 2 separate rooms were on either side, one for simulation practice and the other the knights training room. She went over to fill up her water bottle when she heard someone call her. Looking to the other side of the room Ushar, one of Rens knights was waving her down. She finished filling her bottle and walked over to him.

“Hey Ushar, whats up.” 

Ushar was basically bouncing up and down in front of her. “I haven’t got the chance to really talk to you since you got back! How was your 6 month vacation?” 

Sam laughed. “If you could call it that, it was good!” 

“That’s good, That’s good. Hey, so listen the boss is gone for the day, but the guys and i were going to spar just for fun if you want to come join.” He asked, Doing a little dance.

It made Sam smile. “I don’t know Ushar, I haven’t trained in a while.”

“Oh, Come on!” He said grabbing her hand. “You’re a trained killer and we’ll go easy on you!” He joked. “We’ve missed you, even Ap’lek and that guy doesn’t even know how to miss people. It’ll be fun.” Sam laughed and nodded, as Ushar dragged her into their training room. 

“HEY BOYS! Look who I found wondering around looking for a group of men to beat up!” Ushar yelled into the room. The group of guys all yelled in unison and came running over to Sam. All 5 of them trying to hug her while talking over each other to tell her cool stories from the last 6 months. 

“Okay. Okay. Guys.” Kuruk said calming them down. “She’s here to kick our asses not to hear about your boring lives. Cardo, you’re up first.” 

“Let’s see what you got pretty lady.” Cardo said stepping on the mats in the center of the room. As soon as Sam stepped on the other side loud rock music filled the air. Smiling at Cardo she got ready as he charged at her. She easily overpowered him. Sending him flying over her shoulder. 

“Who’s next?” Sam said grinning at the rest of the guys as Cardo groaned on the ground behind her. 

One by one Sam fought every guy with easy until it was down to just her and Kuruk. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into these boys, but I won’t go down as easy.” Kuruk said as he got on the mat. 

“We’ll see about that.” Sam said charging full force at him. Every move she made he countered with ease. She could only land a few hits on him, as he dodged her he sang over the song playing. Kuruk was right, although none of them were easy to take down he was definitely the hardest, and in the end he got the upper hand. Flipping Sam onto the mat and pressing his arm into her chest to keep her there after what felt like an hour. Sam's whole body sore and begging to stop.

“Okay! I tap! I tap!” Sam tried to breathed and kuruk rolled over next to her. Both panting as the boys cheered. 

“We finally got you Sam!” Cardo yelled 

“Seriously, it took three years but finally one of us took you down!” Trudgen added. 

“Okay. Hang on.” Sam said sitting up. “I haven’t sparred in 6 months and I was injured, so don’t you all get cocky!” She smiled. As Kuruk got off the ground the music suddenly changed to a slower song. 

“Ah, shit that’s my fault guys.” Cardo said, “Must have added that to the wrong playlist.” 

Kuruk suddenly pulled Sam to her feet and bowed to her before putting out his hand. Sam gave him a small chuckle before pretending to curtsy and taking his hand. He started spinning Sam around in circles as the rest of the boys whistled at them. Cardo and Trudgen pretending to dance together as everyone laughed. Then mid spin the music cut off, everyone froze. Over where the datapad playing music was stood a very pissed off looking Kylo. 

“Supreme leader.” All the men bowed in unison. Sam stood as Kylo stared at her from across the room. His eyes burning holes into hers. 

“It’s so nice to see my knights making such good use of their time.” He said not taking his eyes off her. 

“We were just sparring, sir.” Cardo spoke up.

“Funny, I’ve never seen that kind of sparring before. Imagine my surprise when I went to the meditation room and no one was there. 45 minutes late.” He spat at them. 

Sam didn’t dare move. Even though she technically was the one dragged into this she didn’t want anyone else getting in more trouble because of her. Even though she knew deep down watching Kylo like this did something to her. 

“Go.” Kylo demanded. All the knights grabbed their things and marched out of the room. Kuruk gave her a slight nod before slipping out the door. Cardo went to grab his datapad but before he could Kylo snatched his wrist. “Leave it.” 

Once they were alone Kylo stared at her from across the room for a moment before he started walking towards her. “Owens. If I knew what a distraction you would be for them three years ago, I never would have started letting you kick their asses.” 

Sam laughed at that. “We were a little harsh on them just now weren’t we, supreme leader?” 

“They need to know that I am still in charge, even if you’re around.” Kylo stop directly in front of her. “Besides. If anyone is going to be ‘sparring’ with you it’s going to be me.” With that he flicked his hand and the music started again. A little faster tempo this time. He held out his hand for her. She smiled and took it. Spinning her and swaying her around the room. He held her against his chest, with one hand on the small of her back. He didn't stop until the song started to end. She laughed as Kylo dipped her. 

“Still have those moves I see.” She said. 

“Ah, you remember that night on Batuu then?” Kylo smirk and her heart fluttered. 

“How could I ever forget? I’d never seen you drunk before that.” Sam laughed and she saw Kylo slightly blush then his face hardened. “Hey, I wasn’t much better myself. After we left the cantina that night I blacked out, can’t remember past you dancing like a mad man. Pretty sure you carried me back to the hotel.” 

Kylo looked away from her as he picked up his helmet. “Are you going to the ball next Saturday?” 

“Why? You going to carry me home again?” Sam said before she could even think what she was saying. 

“Only if i’m lucky.” He chuckled and Sam’s breath caught in her throat. “I assume Walts is taking you?” He turned back around to her grabbing Cardo's datapad. 

“Walts? What. No. Gods. He’s a good guy don’t get me wrong, but he’s to.....” Sam tried to find the right word. 

“Peppy?” Kylo finished for her. Sam nodded. 

“Like I said, nice guy but he’s just not for me.” 

"Well. What a shame for him.” Kylo said. 

“What about you? This seems like one of those things you can’t blow off, right?” She asked him nervously. Was she really about to do this? Was she really about ask Kylo Ren to a ball?

“Yeah, unfortunately. They usually stick me to dance with someone’s single daughter or sister whose family is trying to get into the First Orders higher government. Its rather uncomfortable but, business is business I guess.” 

Sams mouth went dry. Of course he had to go with someone important. He’s the supreme leader. All she could do was nod and look at her feet. She needed to leave. Get as far away from him as possible in this moment. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she started walking towards the door. “Well. I guess I’ll see you at the meeting Monday.” 

“Sam.” Kylo called before she opened the door. She turned back around to see he’d started to cross the room to her but stopped. He said nothing for a moment before he just nodded. “See you Monday.” 

Sam walked quickly out of the training room leaving her jacket and water bottle behind. Once she got up the lift into her room she flopped down in her bed and fell asleep. 


	6. Friends dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes out to a friends dinner, and more memories start surface.

Chapter 6:

The next morning Sam slept in. She had nothing scheduled for the day she thought she’d stay in and go over documents for the meeting Monday. She also considered going to the training center but the thought of seeing Kylo after the events of yesterday made her head spin. So instead she ordered herself some food and picked a show to watch. She must have fallen asleep at some point because she woke up to knocking at her door. Groggy she got up.

"It's open!" She yelled, walking to her kitchen, Hearing boots walk across her floor. “Listen Hux, I don’t want to talk about it, and I don’t want you giving me shit for sleeping all day either. I’m not in the mood.” 

“Well,” a voice that was very much not Hux said, causing Sam to do a 180. “Seeming as I am not the ginger, do I get to ask what it is you don’t want to talk about?” Kuruk stood, grinning at her setting his helmet down in the counter. 

“No, you do not.” She replied. “What can I do for you today? Come back to finish that dance?” 

Kuruk smiled at her. “Not if I want to keep my head on my shoulders.” Sam gave him a confused look. “You left some of your stuff in our training room yesterday. I just wanted to see it made it back to you.” 

“Thank you Kuruk. I appreciate that.” Sam took her jacket and water bottle from him. 

“Looks like you left in a hurry.” Kuruk started. She just hummed in response. “Is that what you don’t want to talk about?” He continued.

Nodding she looked down at her water.

Kuruk sighed resting his hands on the counter in front of him. “I swear, for someone so smart, that kid is so dumb.” Sam looked at him and Kuruk just shook his head. “I’m not going to say much here except he might not see what I see with you two and you might not either, but he’ll figure it out, Eventually. Just don’t give up on him. He’s better when you’re around.” 

Sam nodded at him unable to speak. “And if he doesn’t, then we can finish that dance at the ball, how’s that sound?” He asked. She gave him a small smile and nodded. With that her door flew open and she held her breath. 

“I swear to Gods if I have to hear one more time that someone doesn’t understand a simpl-“ Hux stopped seeing Sam and Kuruk in the kitchen. “I apologize Sam, I wasn’t aware you had guests.” 

“It’s fine Hux, I was just leaving.” Kuruk said grabbing his helmet off the counter. “Sam.” He turned before walking out the door. “Just, remember what I said.” Sam nodded and the door closed. 

“Do I even want to know what that was?” Hux asked motioning between her and where Kuruk was standing previously.

Sam sighed. “No, you do not.”

“Okay then,” Hux said walking to sit on the bar stool next to island. “Whats the plans for tonight?” 

With that her datapad dinged and they both looked at each other. 

**Walts; 16:46: Hey! Are you still free to grab a friend dinner?**

“Ugh” Sam groaned. “I forgot I told Walts I’d go to ‘friends dinner’ to soften the blow of turning him down.”

Hux burst out laughing. “Well that was a mistake.”

“I didn’t think he’d actually ask to go!” Sam whined. “WAIT! You and Mitaka can come! Then I won’t be alone and you’re technology friends soooo.” She gave Hux puppy dog eyes. 

“Ugh, fine. But you owe us both a drink.” He agreed.

“Oh, thank gods!” Sam sighed. Typing back to Walts to meet at 18:00 and that the boys would be joining. 

Sam and Hux got ready. At 17:45 they were standing in front of her mirror.

“Damn we look good!” Hux said messing with his hair as Sam touched up her lip stick. Her hair let out of its usual ponytail, light makeup, wearing small black dress and heals. Hux in his favorite navy blue suit. 

“We always look good. Do not forgot that.” Sam said putting some stuff in a small clutch. 

The two headed to the nicest restaurant on the ship to meet Walts and Mitaka. Once outside the restaurant Mitaka greeted them giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before giving his boyfriend a kiss. 

“Walts is inside already. The other two private tables were reserved so he wanted to grab the last one.” Mitaka said leading them inside. 

To say that The Red Room was the fanciest place inside the ship would be an understatement. It was a 5 stars restaurant during the day, but at 20:00 the downstairs turned into a club. Grabbing a private table in the back room at 18:00 meant enough time to eat and start drinking before the party began. The room close enough to the dance floor but private enough as other people couldn’t see you behind the curtain. 

As Hux pulled the curtain back into the private room Sam almost tripped over her heals. In one corner of the room sat Walts, but on the other side of the room the other two private tables were pushed together, in them sat 6 knights dressed in various dark colored suits and at the head of the table sat Kylo in an all-black suit. Sam had to remember to breath. As she walked in behind Hux and Mitaka all heads turned to look at her. 

“SAM!” All the knights exclaimed at the same time. Some getting up to hug her, others lifting their glass to her. With them sat a couple of female officer and generals. Kylos eyes taking in every inch of her as she greeted everyone. 

“Sam! Why don’t you guys have your table pulled up to ours and join us! We haven’t even ordered yet!” Cardo said. 

“Oh no! You guys have your fun I couldn’t impose.” Sam tried but Hux was quick to shut her down. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Sam. These fine men seem happy to see you and if it’s not an issue.” Sam knew what he was doing, and she shot him a look. 

“Yes. Please. Join us.” Kylo finally spoke up from the end of the table. 

Sam took in a deep breath. “Okay then!” She tried to sound excited. The knights cheered which made her smile. She waved Walts over to them. “I’ll just get someone to move the table.” 

“No need.” Trudgen said as him and Cardo stood up and brought the table over. Walts greeted them all, slightly hugging Sam and giving her a kiss on the cheek before pulling out her chair. As she sat down, she noticed Kylo’s fist clenched on the table. 

They all ordered dinner and a couple round of drinks. Sam never looked up at Kylo once. Hux made up for her though. He sat across from her, and throughout the whole dinner he kept glancing down the table then back to Sam. She kept herself busy talking with everyone around the table. She found out the some of the female officers were there as dates to one knight or another and some just tagged along with their friend who was trying to set them up with one of the other single knights. She didn’t miss one Officer who said she wasn’t there with anyone but kept glancing down the table, Sam assumed at Kylo. She also got to hear some stories from the Cardo and Trudgen about missions they had gone out while she was gone. Sparing no details as they described their drunken tales of one week-long mission, which inevitably ended in both of them going back to one girls’ room.

After the food was taken away and the club outside the room was in full swing, a song started outside the curtain and a very already drunk Hux jumped up almost knocking over his chair.

“SAMANTHA.” He yelled across the table where she was sitting directly in front of him, getting everyone in the rooms attention. “Do you hear what they are playing? Let’s go. Right now. We are dancing.” He said holding out his hand in a grabbing motion. 

“Hux i don’t thi-“ Sam started but was quickly cut off by Cardo. 

“Oh no Sam, you are dancing. We’re all dancing. Let’s go!” He said clapping his hands twice. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed Hux’s outstretched hand. Half the guys grabbed one of the girls at the table and the other half of the party stayed in the private room to continue talking. Sam didn’t have to guess what party Kylo was in. 

Moving out to the dance floor the group started moving and singing in unison. After about 2 hours, The buzz had worn off completely and Sam was exhausted. She stepped off the dance floor and watched Hux dancing with Cardo and Trudgen. She laughed he started dancing towards her to pull her back in, she waved him off and motioned she was going to get a drink. He waved her bye and was back with the boys. Sam crept back into the private room in search of her purse, to her surprise it was completely empty. Figuring the others must have grown bored and gone home she drug through her clutch in desperate need of lip balm. 

“You know for someone who says that they aren’t into Walts this sure looked like a double date to me.” a deep voice from behind her said. Jumping at the suddenness of it Sam turned to find Kylo leaning against the wall. 

“Stop doing that.” Sam said slightly annoyed. 

“Doing what?” Kylo asked walking towards her. 

“Scaring the crap out of me.” She resumed finding her lip balm. 

“I do that to a lot of people.” 

“Yeah not in the same way I mean.” Sam joked, finding what she needed and putting her purse down. 

“So, it was then?” Kylo asked again. 

Sam huffed. “No Ky. It wasn’t.” She put on her lip balm. “He’s my friend. I dragged Hux and Mitaka here so I wouldn’t have to be alone with him, Believe it or not.”

“Oh, I believe it. The disappointment rolling off him not to be alone in a private room with you was suffocating.” Kylo was taking more steps so they were toe to toe. 

“So. Which girl was your date then?” Sam said gesturing to where all the beautiful officers sat before. 

Kylo chuckled. A deep noise vibrating through his chest. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “No. It seems my girl was here with someone else.” 

Sams breath caught. Her cheeks turning pink as he left his hand on the side of her face. She couldn’t tell with only the lights from the club lighting the room, but she swore she saw him leaning in. 

Suddenly a very drunk Cardo and Mitaka burst in the room yelling causing Kylo to take a step back. “SAM WHERE’D YOU GOOO- oh. Shit. Our bad.” 

Kylos fist clenched by his side. “Cardo, why don’t you round up the guys and their dates and tell them it’s time to go.” 

“But boss! Everyone's having fun. “ Cardo whined. Mitaka already having disappeared.

“Now. Cardo.” Kylo demanded. 

“Yes sir.” Cardo turned to leave. 

“We should get going too.” Hux said to Sam walking in the room. Kylo gave them both a nod and left. 

“Ah shit. We gotta pay.” Sam said. 

“I’ll get yours don’t worry.” Walts said appearing with Mitaka. 

“We’ll go pay, you guys get our stuff together.” Mitaka said. 

“Thanks.” Sam said to Walts who smiled at her. 

Once they were out of the room Hux turned to Sam. “He might be Dophelds best friend, but we have to stop inviting him places before he starts actually stalking you and not just watching you on the dance floor all night.”

She slapped his arm playfully. “He was watching me all night?!” 

“He wasn’t the only one.” Hux said pointing a finger wear Kylo was sitting at dinner earlier. 

“Well it looks like we were already taken care of.” Mitaka said coming back into the room. Hux gave him a questioning look. “Someone” he paused “paid for all of our meals and drinks before he left.” 

“Hmmm. He did, did he?” He replied, turning to nudge Sam.

Sam walked arm and arm with Hux and Mitaka after saying good night to Walts. Dropping the boys off at Hux’s door she pulled off her heals and walked down to her own. Once inside she tore her dress off feeling suddenly very hot. She threw on a sleep shirt and crashed onto her bed exhausted and sleep took her in. 

_She’s in a loud cantina. Everyone is shouting and dancing. Hux is dancing with some guy in the corner when she feels her hand tugged on. When she looks to see who it was, it’s a very drunk Kylo._

_Sam recognizes this memory from over two years ago. She smiles as he dances around her, making her spin. Holding her against him, making her sway back and forth as Hux yells the lyrics to the song overhead.  
  
“My turn!” Ushar yells, Equally as drunk trying to get Sam to dance with him.  
  
“Over your dead body.” Kylo states and Ushar pretends to pout. _

_“We should go.” Kylo says against her ear._ _Sam nods and tries to get Hux’s attention, pointing to the exit. He put up his hand to half block his other hand pointing to the guy behind him then motioning for the two of them to leave._

_Sam and Kylo walk and dance down the sidewalk to the hotel one block over. Stopping for some kind of snack at a cart on the street. Sam moans as she takes a bite. “I’ve never been so hungry in my life.”_

_Something flashes in Kylo’s eye. “Yeah, me either.”  
  
Once they get to the hotel she pulls him into her room as they finish eating. _ _She’s going in and out of reality in the dream itself much like that night. Things are a little fuzzy like a bad connection. She_ _and Kylo are talking about whoever Hux was dancing with. Sam says she can’t wait to see his face once he realizes how strong his drunk goggles were, and they’re both laughing.  
_

_And then he is leaning into her. She can feel herself leaning towards him. His lips are on hers, soft. Only for a second._

_“Ky.” She breaths out and he smiles._

______________________________________________________

The rest of the weekend was very relaxed. Watching movies with Hux and Mitaka. Sam found herself in the training room at night to run. She hadn’t seen Kylo since Friday night and she still had so many conflicting thoughts. She couldn’t tell if her dream was a memory or if it was just her clouded brain trying to fill in the blanks. She guessed the ladder, hoping if they had kissed over two years ago, he would have said something by now, unless he didn’t remember either.

There was banging at her door early Monday morning. Sam slid out of bed, Glancing at the clock 04:00. In a big t-shirt and shorts she stood pressing the button to her door. On the other side of the door stood a very energized Cardo. 

“GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!” He said stepping inside. 

“Shhhhh.” Sam whispered. “It should be a crime to be that happy at this hour.” 

“Oh, Come on. The early Wookie gets the porg!” Cardo said louder. 

“Cardo I mean it. If you don’t keep your voice down, I’ll convince Kylo to make you run 10 miles.” Sam smirked. 

“I run 12 miles every morning Owens.” He laughed. 

“You are not a real person. How can I help you on this very early Monday?” Sam grumbled. 

“Actually, I’m just here to drop this off.” Cardo said holding out one of two caf cups she didn’t notice he had. Sam took it giving him a questioning look. “I was taking the boss his and he said to stop and get yours too.” 

_Kylo brought you coffee?_

_Well no. Technically he had one of his knights bring you coffee so not even close to the same._

“Thank you, Cardo.” Sam gave him a small smile. 

After Cardo left Sam went back into her bed. Taking a sip of the coffee she almost sip it out. Trying to understand what the hell was in her coffee before she realized. 

_Heavy milk and sugar_

She smiled to herself and look at the cup with “SL” written in the side. Cardo had mixed up the cups. 

_Good luck today Cardo_

After happily falling back asleep for a few hours Sam got up and ready before she made her way to the meeting. The door to the lift opened on the meeting room floor only to see a very familiar helmet waiting for her in the hall. As she got closer, he reached up and took it off. 

“Honestly? Who does that?” Sam said stopping in front of him. 

Kylo looked panicked. “Does what?” 

She smiled at his heartbeat increasing. “Wakes up at 04:00?” She laughed. 

His expression softened. “Yeah well. It would have been a lot better of a day if I didn’t have to drink plan black coffee.” 

“Well. Thank you either way.” 

Kylos smile quickly faded. “I just wanted you to know the knights and I won’t be here, We’ll be meeting you guys at the next mission. We’re about to leave now for another that requires our attention immediately.”

“Oh, uh. Okay well, have fun with whatever that is.” She said back confused as why he needed to tell her in person was. She was sure Hux would tell her in the meeting. He stood there, not saying anything. He seemed like he was stalling for something, but she couldn’t figure out what. 

“You won’t get to find out who your mystery date will be until Saturday then, since it all has to be in tomorrow night.” Sam joked trying to get the mood light again, but Kylo didn’t laugh. 

“Yeah make sure your date gets all those papers in.” He said flatly.

“Ky. I told you. I’m going with Hux and Mitaka. I’m my date.” 

Kylo’s face switched, his emotions giving off relief. Suddenly all at once he pulled her in his chest. Hugging her, he rested his chin on top of her head. Just as quick as it happened it was over. Kylo put his helmet back on and he stormed off down the hall leaving Sam staring at him. 


	7. Round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes for mission number two.

Chapter 7:

The meeting went by fast. They were to leave tomorrow afternoon at 14:00. They would arrive on Kamino within 6 hours, with the knights and Kylo meeting them there. The leader of the planet had sent word that he knew there was retaliation talk on his planet. He requested help from the First Order themselves to figure out who was planning it, and what they were planning before it got out of hand. Hux thought it was important that He, Sam, Kylo, Mitaka and Walts went before the investigative team as retaliations were popping up more often. So, the next day at 15:00 Sam sat in a trooper transport reading over the reports with Hux on their way to Kamino.

“So, do we want to talk about what Mitaka walked in on Friday night?” Hux asked smoothly not looking up from his datapad.

“I don’t know that there is anything to talk about.” Sam slid back in her seat. 

Hux looked up at her finally then and narrowed his eyes. “He tried to kiss you and you believe there is nothing to talk about? Did you at least find out if he could _hear_ you?”

_So he was trying to kiss me._

Sighing Sam sent her datapad on the table in front of her. “Listen, we were all very drunk and-“  
  
“Sam.” Hux said sternly. “What is with you? Is it so impossible that a man you have been very close to over the last 3 years as romantic feelings for you?”

“He’s the supreme leader of the First Order.” She said looking away.

“Is that all he is to you Sam?” Hux questioned her, giving her a knowing look.

“No.” Sam whispered.

“Then maybe it’s time we admit I was right.” He put his hand on hers and gave her a smile. “But, did you ask? Can he hear you?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why were late to the meeting. He can hear me, even if he’s not trying.”  
  
“Great, so he already knows you like him. You can talk about it, You two can finally get together saving us all from this endless ‘Will they, Won’t they’ bullshit, and then you can be General Owens.” Hux stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“General Owens?” Sam questioned smirking at her friend.

“Yes. You don’t have to give me an answer right now, But I think it’s time Sam. This is your home now, the sooner you accept that and stay around the easier it will make my life.” Hux joked.

“You just don’t want to miss me when I leave.” She patted his hand.

“I’m serious though, if you want the position it’s yours. Just say the word.” He said standing up to stretch. “I’m going to lay down for the few hours we have left. I’ll see you when we get there.”

When they landed the rain was pouring down. Sam had worn her rain jacket because she knew the weather was unpredictable, but as they walked up the steps to the governor’s house the rain soaked into her boots and hair. Hux, Mitaka, Walts, and Sam walked into the parlor inside his house to wait for Kylo and the knights to start the meeting. Sam was grateful he had his fireplace going. She was also grateful that phasma and 100 plus troopers were outside, given the track record of First Order “meetings” lately. She walked over to the fire and Mitaka came to join her while they waited.  
  
“So, Am I allowed to know what’s going on or are we not that close yet?” Mitaka questioned rubbing his hands together next to the fire.  
  
“To be honest I’m not sure what’s going on, or I would let you know.” Sam admitted to him. She liked Dopheld. He was kind person. He seemed to put others above himself. He also seemed to make Hux very happy and that fact alone had Sam sold.

“Hm,” He hummed nodding his head. “Well, I hope whatever you don’t know is happening, works out whichever way you want it too.” Sam smiled at him, then the doors to the parlor opened and three out of six knight’s beelined for the fireplace shoving Sam and Mitaka out of the way.  
  
“Move it or lose a hand, Sam. I’m going to freeze to death before anyone can possibly try to kill us.” Trudgen said almost putting his whole body into the fire.  
  
“Gods, what happened here?” Mitaka asked him, referring to the water dripping off of them.  
  
“Ren made us check the perimeter, then he wanted to stand outside and coordinate with Phasma.” Cardo said shaking.

“Yeah, _Some_ people got to check the inside.” Ushar grumbled. Sam and Mitaka looked to see a very dry Kuruk, Ap’lek and Vicrul. As she was about to turn around to ask to them how things were looking outside, she heard the door to the parlor open. There stood Kylo with a very short man, who looked even shorter standing next to Kylo. That warm feeling spread over Sams chest seeing him.

“Hello!” The man sang out. “We are so honored to have you all here to help us.” The man had the biggest smile on his face as he walked into the middle of the room. “Please come, come.” He waved his hands around to everyone. “I just wanted to say, I in no way support this group of traitors, and it disgusts me that some of my own people would be up to such of thing.”

Sam reached out trying to get a read on the man’s emotions. He was being genuine. Before Sam could pull back, she was hit with a wave of emotions from someone else in the room. Want, need and desire burned through her from whoever it was. She turned slightly to see Kylo staring at her. The warmth in her chest spread through her whole body. The doors to the parlor opened again focusing her as everyone turned to see two men walking in.

“Ah, Ah. Yes. Okay!” The short man clapped. “Everyone these are my most trusted associates. They have been with me more than 15 years. You can trust them just as much as you can trust me.”

Sam reached out to get a read on them but felt nothing. They were blocking her somehow. Sam didn’t like that she couldn’t read them, but she needed to try harder before she jumped to conclusions. She stepped towards the men reaching her hand out to the first.

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure to meet either of you before, General Owens with the First Order.” She sat with her hand out towards the man. He took it and mumbled his name, but Sam didn’t hear it she was focused on his emotions, Same with the next one. Even touching them she couldn’t get anything. She stepped back eyeing them carefully. Kylo came to stand next to her in front of the two men. Sam wondered if his stronger force power was picking up on anything or if he was coming up empty as well.

Hux was talking to the short governor when he said something that got Kylos attention as he started to relay information to him. Once Kylo’s head was turned Sam saw it, the slightest bit of motion from one of the men. He was reaching for a knife behind his back. As he brought it up, in one swift motion Sam stepped in front of Kylo twisting the man’s wrist and sending the knife back into his chest. With that momentum she turned her body, so she was chest to chest, well chest to head really, with Kylo, ripping the knife out of the man’s chest. In the same motion she grabbed her blaster with her other hand and shot a blaster out of the second man’s grasp.

“Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. Try anything and I’ll kill you without a second thought.” Sam’s voice rang out through the room. Everyone stood still as stone. Kylo in front of her breathing so heavy his chest was almost hitting her face. She kept her blaster aimed at his head as Ap’lek and Vicrul came over to grab him. Nodding to Kylo they took the man out of the room. Kylo’s helmet turned down to look at Sam. Adrenaline still rushing through her when she heard blaster fire outside.

“They’re attacking the troops!” Hux yelled before a something loud rocketed through the room. Just in time Sam knocked Kylo to the ground sending herself backwards in the processes before a shot almost hit them. Smoke started to fill the room clouding Sam’s vison making her cough. She was pulled to her feet by Mitaka and Hux. “We gotta move.” Mitaka said.

“Yeah no shit!” Sam yelled. Picking up her blaster she looked around to see Ushar waiting for her. Kylo already out the door, light saber ignited.

“Our shuttle is in the field out back. We’re going to have to make it out the back door.” Ushar yelled over the blast fire coming from all around.

“Guess it’s a good thing you had to run around this whole building once already.” Sam yelled back. “Go ahead, I’ll cover us!” She readied herself at the door, nodding at the three men. Ushar rushed out blasting a few times before running down a hallway. Hux and Mitaka followed blasters in hand, Sam stayed behind them a little, looking around to make sure they weren’t being followed.

As she came into a separate hall, she saw Mitaka round the corner into another hallway. She assumed that lead to the back door. She checked her surroundings and she could see where the ship was located through the back windows. She hurried to follow the group but as she came into the hallway she stopped in her tracks. A man about her height stood in the middle of the hallway. He was twice as wide as he was tall. Without a word he charged at her. Sam jumped back, using her back foot for support she kicked into his chest causing him to stumble back slightly. He grunted out a slur of names as he came back at her, knocking her blaster out of her hand as she raised it to him. In the same motion he swept his legs under her feet. She tried to jump to dodge it, but one foot caught on his leg. Unable to catch herself, she flew backwards landing on her back.

The man stood over her, her own blaster in his hand pointed at her head. All at once a red glow came from behind Sam, cutting through the man slicing him directly in half. His top half fell back as his waist and legs came falling forward towards her. She tried to scramble backwards but a hand caught her under her arm pulling her up. She turned once she was on her feet coming chest to face once again with Kylo. She tried to find words but before she could he dropped her arm, they both turned at the sound of footsteps coming in the direction of the hall she had come from.

“Go.” He barked at her, readying himself.

“Kylo, I can help y-“ She tried to get out but he cut her off.

“I said go!” He yelled louder.

She took off down the hallway the boys had gone down. Picking up her blaster as she ran past the upper part of the man’s body. She flew through the back door and saw the rest of the group running through the field to the shuttle. Sam ran after them as fast as her legs could carry her. Lungs burning for more air. She caught up to them as they reached the end of the ramp. Running into the shuttle they all stood trying to catch their breath once inside.

“Anyone hurt?” Hux panted. Everyone shook their heads looking at each other.  
  
Soon the rest of the knights were running up the ramp with Walts. Everyone accounted for except one.  
  
“Where is he?!” Sam questioned the group.

“He’s fine kid, he’s coming.” Kuruk answered.

With that they heard him yell, and the sound of his light saber. He was close. Before anyone could stop her, Sam ran back down the ramp. Hux, Kuruk and Ushar yelling after her. When she reached the bottom of the ramp she searched around her for any sign of him. Rain soaking through her clothes, back into her hair making the lose hairs stick to her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw red. She turned to see Kylo walking towards her in long strides. She started to run towards him but she stopped when she saw his face. He looked pissed. Sam couldn’t get a clear emotion out of him. As he got closer, she could see his helmet gripped in one hand, he deactivated his saber locking it back inside his belt. She was sure he was pissed at her, If she didn’t stab the first man this wouldn’t have happened, But she was just trying to save him. He had to see that right? But judging by his face she didn’t seem so sure.

Once he was close enough, she thought he could hear her, she started. “Kylo, Look I am so sorry. But that man he was going to stab you and i-“ She was cut off by his lips on hers. Harsh and needy. He kissed her deeply dropping his helmet, putting one hand behind her head and the other on her back pressing her as close as he could. After taking a second to register what was happening, she kissed him back just as hard. Rain pouring down on them soaking into their kiss. After a minute Sam had to break away to breathe. Kylo rested his forehead against her.

“Were you trying to apologize for saving my life?” He asked. Sam pulled back from him and saw a real smile on his face. A smile so big it reached his eyes, causing the little lines to come out around them.  
  
“I thought you were pissed!” Sam laughed.

He laughed back at her. “Come on, lets go home.”

Once back on the shuttle everyone avoided eye contact with her completely. She took a seat next to Hux. “So, everyone saw that huh?” She asked him.

He smirked at her. “Did everyone just see you and Ren making out in the rain, right outside the shuttle we are all currently on? No. Not at all why?”

Sam put her face in her hands. “That’s what I thought.” A warm body was next to her, and Sam looked over to see Kuruk holding out a warm caf cup to her. She gladly took it, starting to feel the chill of the rain on her exposed skin.

“So, General Owens huh? I’m gone a whole day and suddenly you’ve drank the koolaid?” Kuruk said pushing her shoulder with his own.

Sam smiled to him then to Hux. Everyone else standing around waiting to see what she would say. “Looks like you boys aren’t getting rid of me now.”

Everyone cheered at her, and Hux hugged her tight while the knights congratulated her.

“Alright, alright. My first command as _General_. We all need a drink!” Sam yelled and everyone cheered again in unison.  
  
  
  


After getting back from the mission Sam had gone to shower, and immediately fell asleep. When she woke up she had 2 messages waiting for her on her datapad.

**AH; 04:15: Debreifing for yesterdays mission tomorrow at 09:00. Make sure you get your notes in. You can leave out your kiss, No one wants those details.**

Sam laughed to herself as she typed back.  
  
**SO; 10:10: I bet Kylo would love a recap of that in detail.**

Then to her surprise her second message was from Kylo.

**KR; 08:07: Didn’t want to wake you. The knights and I are leaving again. Probably won’t see you till Saturday.**

Sam frowned at that. She was really hoping to get some answers from him in the next few days, but it looks like she will have to wait.

**SO; 10:15: Hope it’s everything you ever dreamed of.**

As soon as she put her datapad down it dinged.

**KR; 10:16: Anyone ever tell you, you should have written comedy for holovison?**

The rest of the week Sam sat through two meetings and went out in a mission Thursday with Hux, Phasma and the troopers. Landing herself a prisoner with information on Bespins retaliation group. Friday she sat through a debriefing and then sat through 3 hours of Hux asking her questions about Kylo, she herself had yet to get answers too

Saturday morning she was woken up with more loud knocking. Groaning Sam rolled out of bed and almost directly on the floor. Wobbling on her feet she didn’t even bother with the button, using the force she walked behind her kitchen island to grab water. 

“Listen, i’m really grateful for the coffee and i’m happy you guys are back Cardo, but being awake at this ungodly hour is one of the many reasons on my list for not joining Ren when he asked me too.” 

“Well, i’d love to hear the rest of the list.” Kylo said from behind her. Sam almost dropped the glass in her hand making Kylo smirk. He held out her caf cup to her and she took it. “I’ve learn Cardo is a great fighter but a terrible errand boy.” 

“Yes, it would appear so.” She replied taking a drink of the caf. 

“I’m also hoping i’m the only one you’ve answered the door like that for.” Kylo looked her up and down. She was only in a large shirt that hung mid thigh. 

She blushed. “Yes actually. I just forgot this is how i fell asleep last night.” 

“I hear the mission was a success and you even went above and beyond.” 

Sam hummed in response drinking more caf. “How was yours?” 

“We got what we needed too. No extra bonuses though.”

The silence stretched between them as Kylo looked like he was trying to find the words to say something. 

“Listen, i hope this isn’t forward but i found you a date for tonight.” Kylo finally said. 

“Oh did you now?” Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“He’ll be here to pick you up at 17:00. Hux and Mitaka will meet you at the hangar i’ve already spoken with them about it.” 

“Hmmm. So Hux knows who it is? I could just get him to tell me.” Sam smirked. 

“No he’s already gave me his word not too.” 

Sam huffed. “Fine, but how are you going to set this up last minute. I filled out my paper Tuesday?” 

Kylo laughed at that. “How is the leader of the First Order going to intercept something being held by the first order?” Sam smiled. “Beside i set it up Monday.” 

“Monday? Why didn’t you say something when i saw you in the hallway?” Sam gave him a questioning look. 

Kylo blushed. “I wanted to, i was going to but......” he stopped looking away and looking back. “I’ve said to much already and now i have to go.” 

Sam laughed at him as he spun on the chair back towards the door opening it with a flick of his hand. 

“He better be cute!” Sam called after him. 

“Oh, he is!” Kylo called back. 


	8. A ball to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out who Kylo had her set up with for the ball and also gets answers to his change towards her since she's been back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just slammed on the gas with this one.
> 
> Also, would you like a side of smut with that?

Chapter 8:

Around noon Sam went to pick up her dress. 

“Well hello Sam!” The beautiful lady said when she walked in. 

“Hello, I’m here to pick up my dress.” 

“Oh yes! One second” she said going to the back she brought up a huge garment bag, and handed it to Sam. “And you’re all set!” 

“Oh no,” Sam said awkwardly. “I still need to pay.” 

“Nope! It’s been paid for dear!” The woman replied with a face splitting smile on.

“Oh, I. Um. Who - who paid for it? General Hux?” Sam questioned. 

“I’m only allowed to tell you that it’s a gift from your date.” 

Sam internally huffed but thanked the woman. Once she got back home after eating some lunch she set to showering, shaving, curling her hair and putting on a little heavier makeup than usual, doing a dark smokey eye. Finally, she went to put on her dress. Opening the bag, she immediately saw it was backless, so she opted for no bra. Stepping into it and pulling it up, she zipped the little zipper which only brought the back up half an inch. It rested on her lower back. Backless, with a slightly low dip on the front but still classy. A couple of smaller straps came out from the shoulder straps across her neck. Two came up around her neck and clasped in the back giving her a choker. It also had a sparkle in the light that wasn’t obnoxious. Pairing with her favorite black heals, she was ready to go. 

17:00 on the dot there was a loud knock at the door. To say Sam was nervous was an understatement. Not only was she having to go to this ball, but she had no idea who was her date was. She was disappointed it couldn’t be Kylo, but she knew he had a responsibility as the supreme Leader and although she assumed it was one of the knights, no prayed it was one of the knights, it didn’t calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to her door. 

“Let’s see what’s behind door number one.” Sam said to herself pressing the button. If her jaw wasn’t attached to her head, it would have been on the floor. Behind her open door stood Kylo Ren in a tux. His helmet free hair was half up, braided back in rows on top, coming to a tight bun on the back of head.

He stared at her as much as she did him. His eyes running up, down, then back up her body. Stopping to meet her eyes. “You are so beautiful.” He said holding out his hand for her to take. 

“Thank you. You look incredible yourself.” She said back, Taking his hand. 

“I told you your date would be cute.” Kylo blushed.

“How’d you manage this? Don’t you have responsibilities or something?” Sam questioned him.  
  
“I do, but then I remembered I’m the Supreme Leader, and I can do whatever the fuck I want.” He stated, wide cocky smile on his face.

Looping his arm inside hers he walked her to the hangar. Neither of them saying anything else. Once they reached the hangar everyone was getting on transports, but Kylo started walking them to his own. 

“Are we not taking a shuttle down with everyone else?” Sam asked him. 

“No, Us, the knights, Hux and Mitaka are taking my personal shuttle.” He stated helping her up the ramp. Once they stepped inside everyone was already in there, and when they saw the pair they cheered as if they just won an award. 

“About damn time!” Ushar yelled.

Hux hugged Sam and whispered in her ear. “Were you surprised?” Sam nodded and he smiled at her. “GOOD! Now,” he took a glass of champagne off the table. “EVERYONE LISTEN UP! We have a lot of being nice and being the perfect examples of the First Order in the next few hours. I know everyone here will do that no issue.” He eyed everyone pointedly. “but after! After party back at the ship!” He said popping the champagne top as everyone cheered. 

Kylo sat down in the seat next to Sam’s and took her hand in his. “I hate these things; I always try to drink to overcompensate. So, get ready to be the one carrying me home tonight.” He slightly laughed. 

Sam took her glass of champagne and tilted towards him. “Only if I’m lucky.” She smirked. 

_________________________

Landing in the city of Canto Bright was beautiful with lights and people everywhere. Sam had only heard of it through stories Kylo or Hux had told her in past. The venue was also huge. It looked like some palaces Sam had seen. The First Order spared no expense it seemed. The whole main casino transformed completely and security tighter than most of the First Order ships themselves. She took everything in as the group walked up the long steps to the VIP entrance.  
  
“Man, looking at this place makes my wallet hurt.” Mitaka said walking next to Hux. 

“Yeah. Mine too.” Kylo said drying causing everyone to laugh.

Once into the ballroom Kylo and Hux had to go play nice with some of the government leaders leaving Sam, Mitaka, and the knights to start drinking. It started off slow a first. A glass of champagne here, a beer there. Then Cardo came over placing 16 shots of dark liquor on the table, two for each of them. 

“Oh no.” Sam shook her head. “No no, we’re supposed to be being good!”

Trudgen laughed, “No they have to be good we just have to be able to walk back to the shuttle.” 

“Dude. If you keep force feeding everyone shots like this, we’re not going to be able to walk out of this room.” Kuruk bellowed.  
  
“Okay, okay. Everyone.” Cardo said holding up his first shot glass and everyone followed. “To everyone having an amazing time.” They all took their first shot then held up their second. “And to Ren finally taking Sam on a real date. Can’t wait for the wedding.” He grinned at Sam taking his shot. 

“AYE AYE!” The rest of the knights cheered causing some looks from the people around them. 

“Oh, shut up.” Sam said taking her shot and slamming it back in the table. 

“Keeping it low key, I see.” Kylo said suddenly appearing behind Sam. 

“Hey boss.” Trudgen said sliding two shots across the table. “You gotta catch up.” 

Kylo winked at Sam as he took both shots back to back. “Would you like to dance?” 

“I don’t know, my date might get pretty upset if I dance with someone else.” Sam said winking at him. 

“Well then, he can meet me outside later.” Kylo said smiling back so wide Sam thought her heart might burst. He took her hand bringing her out to the back of the dance floor. Pulling her into his chest they slowly swayed back and forth. Sam looked up at him just to see he was staring down at her. This moment was perfect, but Sam still had so many questions. 

“You can ask.” Kylo said with his voice low. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me Monday?” Sam said softly. 

Kylo sighed. “The cool answer is I thought this was more romantic. The honest answer,” Kylo paused taking a deep breath. “I was afraid you’d say no.” 

Sam laughed. “So, you thought if you trapped me into a date it’d be better?” Kylo stopped dancing, looking at her as if he’d never thought about it like that. “I’m kidding Ky. I’m kidding.” She sighed as he pulled her back into his chest and smiled into her hair. 

“You can read my mind. You already know how I feel, I guess how I’ve always felt.” Sam swallowed thickly. 

Kylo stopped again, taking her face in both his hands. “If you could see into mine, you’d see it says the same as you.” Sam blushed at his confession. Kylo continued to stare into Sam’s eyes. She thought he was going to kiss her, and she held her breath. 

“You need to ask your other question, love.” Kylo said and Sam’s faced dropped. 

“I need you to ask because I need to tell you now. If you’re going to walk away from me, it’s better if you do it now.”

Sam looked at him. She had no idea what he meant. Walk away? From him? Why would she do that? “I don’t understand.” 

Kylo huffed, pulling her back into his chest. “It wasn’t your brain filling in the blanks with your dream. It was a memory. My memory, and yours, I guess. The one I had to make you forget. I can show you, all I ask is a chance to explain.” Sam stood frozen in his chest trying to collect her thoughts before she nodded. “This won’t hurt.” Sam closed her eyes as he continued to sway them back and forth. 

_She can feel herself leaning towards him. Then his lips are on hers, soft. Only for a second._

_“Ky.” She breaths out and he smiles._

_His mouth is back on hers, tongue roaming her mouth and she guides them back to the bed. Once her knee’s hit the edge, she drags him down on top of her, Not breaking their kiss. He laces his hand through her hair, kissing her harder and harder. Then he’s pouring his thoughts into her, needing her to know._

_Passion_

_Need_

_Want_

_Desire_

_Fear_

_Trust_

_Friendship_

_Protectiveness_

_Love_

_Sam pulls back at the last one, Catching her breath. “Do you mean that Kylo? Do you love me?” She stared at him._

_“Yes.” He states flatly, searching her eyes._

_Sam pushes past him, standing up. “I did this. I made you love me. I shouldn’t have forced this. I should have let it go. I knew not blocking you was going to be a bad idea. You’re going to get yourself killed for this.”_

_“You think that’s true? You think your own emotions caused my feelings?” Kylo questioned pushing himself to the edge of the bed, reaching over to pull her between his legs. “You think that I haven’t felt this way on my own? Huh?” Sam turned to look at him. His eyes soft. “You think that I haven’t felt this way since I watched you walk off your ship?”_

_Sam stared at him, not knowing what to say.  
  
“The things I had to listen to Walts think about you when he first met you. It drove me insane knowing that he could probably live out his fantasy unlike myself because how could you ever even talk to a monster like me? But then you did. You came on that first mission and you didn’t even bat an eye to make fun of me. You weren’t scared of me at all. _ _You saved my ass more times then I’d like to admit. You were the only person on this ship to treat me like a human and not a weapon. You had nothing to gain from being nice to me, but you continued to do so.  
  
_

_When I watched you make friends with Hux, Walts, Kuruk and everyone else I thought now you’d stop being around me because you had more people to be around, you didn’t just have me. I had never felt true jealousy until then. I dropped back to let you have your friends, but you never stopped trying to be my friend once. I could never act on this because of Snoke. Even now saying this puts you in danger.”_

_He stopped then, and Sam Realized not only was she crying but he was too. Slow steady tears rolling off his face. “I know you have to block this from me until it’s over.” She said soft._

_He looked away from her, broken. “Just until everything’s done, and I know you’re safe, But I don’t want to do it. I don’t want to lose you.”_

_Sam felt like she couldn’t take a deep breath. “I love you Kylo. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_What’d you say?” He looked back at her._

_She looked at him, confused before she realized. “I love you Kylo Ren, and I know what you have to do but you have to promise me something.”_

_"Anything.”_

_"You’ll give me these memories back when you can. You won’t forget me. Ever.” Sam begged._

_“As if i could ever do that, love.” He kissed the top of her head bringing her back so they both laid back on the bed._

Sam was back in the ballroom, tears streaming down her face as Kylo held her head hushing her and stroking her hair while hiding her in his chest from the rest of the room. He gave her a minute to catch up before he spoke.

“We went to bed that night and I held you like if I let up even a little bit, you’d slip away from me. The next morning right before we left, I made you forget. I made you think you blacked out the night before. I’ve done a lot of hard things in my life but flying back on that shuttle with you seated next to Hux, listening to you laugh and not be in my arms was hands down the hardest thing I ever had to do. The next year and a half it was the same hell as that day. We were back to how we were before that night, hiding our feelings. Every time we’ve been alone since then it has been agonizing for me.” He paused finally looking at her.

Sam cleared her throat. “It was months after that when you killed Snoke, why didn’t you tell me then? I was there with you.” She questioned trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing.

“You were there but there were many questioning me as a Supreme Leader already. I didn’t want to drag you into that yet more than needed. By time the dust had settled I asked you to stay with us and to join me, but you told me you were leaving on a mission not with the First Order and I wanted you to have that chance to leave. No one else could’ve possibly known we had ever admitted anything to each other, so it wasn’t a problem to keep it to myself.” He brought his thumb up to her face wiping the tears snuck there.

“Hux brought up to me you would be returning and when you came back, I watched you walk off your ship from the windows above the hangar. I heard you before you even landed but when I saw you walk off your ship it hit me like a blaster shot, everything that I had felt the first time and more. I tried to back off. I was so scared it had changed for you since you’d been gone, but I could still hear you wanting me even not knowing how I felt, even after time apart. By then I couldn’t take this anymore. I knew I needed to tell you but then the fear you’d be mad I’d waited too long was there.” He sighed and squeezed her closer to his body still hiding them from the rest of the dance floor as the song was ending. He pulled back to look at her.  
“I love you Samantha Owens. You've always been my best friend, and quiet honestly the best thing that has happened to me. If you don’t feel the same anymore after this I’ll try to understand. I know this is a lot, but please.” he stopped steadying himself. “Please just don’t leave. Don’t leave me again.” 

Sam was quiet for a while, Kylo staring at her with glossy eyes just waiting. In that moment Sam realized, she never wanted to be alone again. She could never walk away from him. He was so scared of losing her, trying to hard to protect her that he dragged his own heart through the mud for almost 2 years. “I’m not Ky. I’m not going anywhere.” 

All she could think about was him. She needed him. She wanted him. 

“Not here.” Kylo took her hand, leading her out to the patio that overlooked the city.

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life.” Sam said stepping up to the railing. 

Kylo took Sam’s hand turning her towards him. “I could say the same thing.”

Before she could reply his lips were on her. His hand moving to the back of her neck, in her hair deepening the kiss. His other coming to her back, fingers dipping just below her dress pressing her to him. Sam kissed him back harder. 3 years of affection trying to pass between the two of them. His tongue hit her, and she opened her lips to him. His tongue searching her mouth on a mission. He sunk his teeth into her bottom lip causing a moan from Sam. Hearing it made him tighten his grip on her hair. 

“I don’t know if I can wait until after the after party.” He growled in her ear. 

“Then fuck the after party.” Sam smiled against him and he laughed lowly. 

“We can leave now, and we’ll still make it to the after party later when there’s real fun.” Kylo said giving her a look. Sam nodded. “Seriously,” he continued. “All the important things are done. We can leave.” 

“Yes, Yes very much yes.” She said as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. 

Before their lips could meet, Ushar yelled half in half out the door. “Ah. I FOUND THEM GUYS!” 

Kylo huffed pulling away from her as Kuruk and Hux all but ran out the door. 

“We have a situation.” Hux said firmly. 

“What.” Kylo asked, immediate anger coming off him. 

“Mas is here.” Ushar stepped next to them. 

Sam felt the world tilt. Her mouth dried immediately, Her limbs going numb with fear. The only thing keeping her standing was Kylo’s arm around her waist. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” Kylo said to her. 

“Actually,” Hux spoke up. “We can’t take care of it. He’s here with Hoth‘s government, and after everything’s that happened on Bespin we cannot afford to displease them in case of more retaliation. They’re our new biggest weapon making planet and to lose them would be a big hit to us.” Hux paused. 

“There’s more?” Kylo growled out through gritted teeth.

“Yes. Well, it would appear that they have requested you, Supreme Leader.” Kuruk spoke up. 

Kylo tipped his head back pinching the bridge of his nose. “So, what you’re saying to me is the man I want to kill most in the world. I have to go in there and make small talk with him right now?” 

“It seems so, yes.” Hux replied, straightening his back. 

Kylo paused for just a moment looking into Sams eyes. She was terrified she couldn’t think. She spent years running and hiding from him and he was here, and he had them cornered.

“I know. I know.” He said stroking her hair. “Okay. Here what’s going to happen, Hux. You, I, and Mitaka are going to go see what this man could possibly want. Ushar and Kuruk you stay with her. You don’t let any of his people anywhere near her, anything happens you don’t let her help, you don’t stay to help. You get her out.” All of them nodded in agreement turning to walk towards the door.

“And you,” Kylo continued with his voice low, turning to hold Sam head between his hands. “You keep yourself safe okay? If anything happened to you....” Kylo stopped. Sam just nodded, understanding what he was saying.

“Okay then.” Hux clapped. “Let’s get this over with.” 

The group walked back into the ballroom. “It’s going to be fine, Love.” Kylo told her before turning to follow Hux to wherever they needed to go.

“So how about that dance you owe me since you’re technically stuck with me?” Kuruk asked standing next to her. 

“I think I wouldn’t want to do anything else right now.” Sam smiled. 

Kuruk lead her on the dance floor. “Come on Kid, let’s give him a distraction.” He laughed and so did Sam. As the next song started Kuruk placed his hand in Sam’s and then slowly put his hand on her mid back being mindful that it was exposed. She gave him a nod that it was fine. 

_There’s been hands much lower than that tonight._ Sam thought. 

**_Watch it._** Kylo’s voice rang out in her head causing Sam to smirk. 

“Oh gods, he’s already yelling at me, huh?” Kuruk said spinning her around. 

“No, just me this time.” She laughed and held up their arms to spin Kuruk around this time causing him to laugh. 

As the song ended Ap’lek suddenly appeared next to them. He nodded to Kuruk who looked behind Sam, where she assumed Kylo was, then turned and nodded his head to Ap’lek. He bowed to Sam before leaving the floor. Ap’lek reached out a hand out to Sam. He immediately pulled her in closer the Kuruk had. “I have to speak to you since he cannot, but he’s asked you to be understanding and not kill anyone.” Ap’lek kept his voice low. 

“Well that’s a way to start.” Sam said taking a deep breath as Ap’lek lightly laughed. “Okay, go on and rip off the band-aid.” 

“They’ve brought someone for him. He told me to tell you it’s ‘mystery date’ and you would understand.” He stated. “Well. He insisted he was spoken for, but they were persistent. He has to dance with her once in order to keep peace here tonight. He didn’t want you to watch.” 

Sam felt her stomach twist. “Are they behind us now? Is that why we’re not moving?” Ap’lek nodded in response and Sam immediately wanted to see but stopped herself knowing she didn’t need that image in her head forever. She had never seen Kylo with anyone else, and tonight was not the night she wanted that for the first time.

She and Ap’lek continued to sway close until the song ended. He brought her hand up to kiss it and Sam smiled at her. Suddenly the people around her were clapping and that caught her attention. Before Ap’lek could stop her, she turned and looked at what they were clapping at. In the middle of the clapping group was Kylo and whoever he was dancing with. Her hand in his, she smiled and waved to the crowd that had formed. Kylo sat unmoving nodded towards the people. He went to release his hand from her but quickly she gripped on and pull him down to her kissing him deep on the lips. 

Sam’s eyes went blurry as she fought to keep her drinks down. She took two steps backwards knocking into Ap’lek who held her up right. She turned to look at him stepping away from him, wide eyed and pale.

“Owens.” Ap’lek started but she quickly turned to the door and quickly walked out. Once she got out of the ballroom she was sprinting. She could hear Kylo calling her name in her head, but she ignored him and kept going. She ran down the steps and out the front door. Once halfway down the walkway she turned into a bush and puked. 

Sam heard boots running towards her and then she felt a hand in her hair holding it back as she continued. When her stomach was emptied, she stood up. A water bottle was in front of her. She took it, drinking most of it down. Using the last bit, she rinsed her mouth and spit. Looking around her Kuruk, Ushar, Cardo and Trudgen stood, worried looks plaster across their faces.

“Kuruk.” Sam finally spoke up. “I need to go.” 

“Okay, let’s get back to Master R-“ kuruk started but Sam cut him off. 

“No. No. I,” she paused taking a breath. “I know it’s not his fault okay. You tell him that, But I need to leave right now.” 

All four boys looked between her and each other. Kuruk finally nodded at Cardo and Trudgen who took off running back into the building. Kuruk put a hand on Sams back and lead her back to where the transports were. Sam was fighting back the tears as they walked. Other people lingering around the transports. 

**_Love?_** Kylo echoed in her head.

Hearing his voice pushed her over. Tears rolled down her checks. Kuruk kept his hand on her back guiding her up into a transport. Once inside she sat down in of the seats closing her eyes and gripping the seat as she choked back her sobs behind her hand. She felt someone standing in front of her and she heard the ramp closing. She felt Kuruk sitting next to her saying something she ignored trying to calm her breaths down. A comlink went off and Kuruk stood and stepped away from her. 

“Yes.” Kuruk answered. Then speaking on the other end, she could make out as Kylo but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

“Yes, the first transport we saw.”

Talking on the other end, Kuruk slowly turned to look at her. 

“I’d say no.” 

More talking as Kuruk walked over to her. 

“He wants to speak with you.” He said holding out the comlink. Sam took it with a shaky hand and waited for Kuruk to walk back into the other side of the transport. 

“Kylo?” Sam breathed. 

“Love. I am so sorry. I had no idea she was going- I was so caught off gaurd- I mean it Samantha I would nev-“ He was talking so fast. Hearing how scared he was broke Sam more.

“I’m not blaming you Ky. It was just- seeing...” Sam let out a small cry. 

“No love. Please. Baby listen to me. I am coming to you. I am right behind you.” Kylo tried to calm her but Sam just cried more. Between Clara trying to kill her, then Mas. Getting her memory of her and Kylo back moments before someone turns around and kisses him. All of that most likely mixed with the alcohol she had consumed; Sam couldn’t stop crying. She heard him saying more but she couldn’t respond. She felt the ship land in the hangar, she felt the ramp lower, but she couldn’t move. A few minutes later there more movement in the hangar before she heard Kylo screaming.

“Where is she!?” 

“In here boss!” Ushar called from the ramp. Kylo must have ran because in one second he was in front of her.

“Love, please look at me.” Kylo pleaded to her. She slowly lifted her eyes to his as tears dripped off her chin. Kylo frowned seeing her tears. In one move her picked her up and carried her out of the hangar, down the hall into the lift, then passing her door and going into his. He didn’t stop in the living room. He walked straight through his bedroom into his refresher. Setting her on the counter. 

“Don’t move yet, alright?” He asked and she nodded. He slipped away turning on the shower and sliding back to her. Pulling her off the counter he looked at her eyes before he knelt and took off her heals. Standing back up he searched her face for an okay. 

Sam nodded at him as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He slipped it off his shoulders and removed his under shit. He found the small clasp around her neck, and zipper on her lower back then slid her dress off her shoulders letting it pool around her feet while he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants. When he turned around to help her step out of the dress Sam watched his breath catch realizing she didn’t have a bra on. Without missing a beat, he hooked his thumb in her thong, slowly pulling it down and off her. He stripped off his pants and boxers in one motion. He led her into the shower, following in behind her. Sam put her head under the water letting it run down her body before Kylo pulled her close. Kissing her nose, her cheeks, her lips and down her neck. Finally resting his chin on top of her head.

“Only you, okay? Only you. There could never be anyone else. There never has been. I will kill anyone who tries to come between that again.” Kylo said into her hair and Sam relaxed into his body. When the shower started turning cold, they washed themselves and stepped out. 

Going into the bedroom Kylo gave her a big t-shirt and pulled back his sheets for her. Once she was in, he climbed in on the other side, Pulling her close to his body. Sam turned around to face him planting little kisses across his chest, before working her way up his neck finally meeting his mouth. He flipped her on her back, biting down her neck and she let out a soft moan. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt looking into her eyes, waiting for an okay. As soon as she nodded, he stripped her out of his shirt before he kicked back off his own sweatpants. 

“Well, let’s try this again.” Kylo said slowly as he slid two fingers between her folds feeling the slick that pooled there. Sam’s head spun with lust and excitement.

“So wet for me, Love.” Slowly he circled her clit with his thumb, while pushing his fingers into her curling them inside her. He pumped in and out as moans escaped from Sam’s mouth.

“Kylo.” She breathed out. “Please.” She whined as he pumped faster.

“Please what, love?” He asked against her ear. 

“Please. Fuck me.” She reached out to him bringing his mouth to hers. Kylo pulled out his fingers and lined his head at her entrance. He took his time, slowly pushing inside her. She gasped while her walls clamped down on him, feeling full. After a slight pause he started thrusting into her, slow at first then picking up pace. 

“Fuck baby. So tight.” Kylo moaned. 

“Yes Ky, faster.” Sam yelled and he picked up his pace even more. Lifting her hips and gripping onto them as he thrust further into her. Once she thought he couldn’t possibly fuck her harder, he flipped her over on her hands and knees pumping back into her before she could even think. He pushed her head down suppressing her moans down into the mattress. He fucked into her hard, grunts escaping his mouth.

“Fuck- I’ve been waiting so long for this.” He moaned out, causing Sam to clench at his words. She felt herself building and tried to rub her clit, unable to reach from the angle he had her at. Kylo quickly got the hint and reach his hand around to rub circles into her. 

“Fuck Kylo- I’m going to- fuck.” Sam cried out. 

“Cum for me, love. Cum on my cock.” He said causing her to unravel. She came hard around him. All emotions crashing into her as her orgasm hit while feeling Kylo reach his own. Panting she rolled onto her back under him, and he kissed her forehead before crumpling next to her. 

After laying in silence for a moment Kylo finally spoke up. “Do you want something to eat?” Not realizing how hungry she was until he said those words, she nodded. “Meet me in the kitchen in 10.” He said giving her a quick kiss before putting his sweats back on and leaving the room. 

Sam laid there smiling to herself before finally getting up and going to the refresher. When she was done, she put back on Kylo’s long shirt and made her way to the kitchen expecting to see the delivery tray. Instead Kylo stood in front of his stove, spatula in hand. 

“Ky!” Sam said sitting at his kitchen island as he set a plate in front of her. “You did not have to cook for me.” 

“Well, it’s grilled cheese. I wouldn’t exactly call this cooking.” He laughed. 

“Still, you’ve already taken care of me enough.” She smiled at him. Kylo looked away from her turning back to the grill. “Ky?” 

“No. I haven’t.” He sighed flipping his own sandwich over in the pan. 

“What are you talking about? You always take care of me.” Sam asked flustered, looking back at all the memories she now saw in a new light. Knowing now that in was him showing his feelings even if he couldn’t express them.

“Yes, but.” He paused turning off the stove standing across the island from her picking at his grilled cheese. “For the last three weeks I’ve watched you suffer and I had to stand by while Hux, Mitaka and _Walts,_ ” he all but spat his name. “comforted you. I was so scared of you rejecting me for your memory being gone that I couldn’t just tell you and help you.” 

Sam stood up and walked around to him. “Kylo, you were there for me even if it couldn’t be like this. You were there in the meeting, and on Bespin with Clara. You woke me up when the dream of Mas returned, you even helped me into my room when I was drunk my first night back.” She smiled at the memory

“And saved you from your double date.” He smirked. 

“Not a doub-, you know what you are an impossible man.” She said, turning to walk back to the bedroom. Kylo grabbed her arm and spun her to him, kissing her. 

“I love you Sam, I’ll never let you forget that again.” He breathed against her. 

“Please don’t.” She said grabbing his shirt and pulling him back into the bedroom. 


	9. From both sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't fuck with what is Kylo Ren's.

Chapter 9:

The next morning when Sam woke up Kylo was gone. He had put a shirt and pair of sweat pants on the nightstand next to his bed for her he had given her. She slipped them on and went to get her dress out of the bathroom, but it was gone. She picked up her heals and walked out of Kylos room. No faster had she stepped out the door did she hear Hux clapping slow from down the hall.

“Well. Well. Well. What a walk of shame this is.” He smiled standing in front of his door in nothing but long sports shorts. “Good morning Samantha.”

“Ugh.” She groaned at him. 

“Get in here! I have breakfast, and you have a lot to tell.” He motioned for her to go inside his room. 

“Breakfast? Its 13:00.”

“Look who’s talking! You just got up!” Hux laughed

“Fine but only because I’m starving.” She groaned at the smell of food, walking in his room. 

“Yeah, I bet you worked up quiet the appetite.” Hux joked walking in behind her. 

“AH. Stop it!” Sam groaned out and sat at his kitchen table. 

“So, you didn’t have sex then?” He looked at her pointedly. Sam just looked down and blushed in return. “That’s what I thought.” 

Mitaka appeared bringing Sam a cup of caf. “Do you know what’s happening now?” 

“Hand me some pancakes and I’ll tell you the whole thing.” Sam said. 

She then recounted to them all the events of last night. Kylo giving her the memory of him back, the girl he had to dance with kissing him, her running out and Kylo taking care of her. She left out the details on the last part. 

Staring at her wide eyed Hux finally spoke. “I cannot believe you kept that from me!”

“Dude. I just remembered last night!” 

“No. I mean your feelings and stuff before that!” He exclaimed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you not remember Snoke was also inside your head regularly or?” Sam asked. 

Hux huffed. “Not since you’ve been back!”  
  
“Well, then I would have had to admit you were right and that just wasn’t going to happen!” Sam joked back. 

“Well,” Mitaka finally spoke. “All know is I’ve never seen a man leave a scene so fast in my life.” Sam looked at him, urging him to continue. “When the group started clapping, we all turned to look, much like yourself I assume. We saw that girl basically assault Ren. At the same time, we saw you take off, looking amazing might I add for good measure.” 

“You might.” Sam smiled at him. 

“Anyways you ran, then the knights were in a frenzy. Before the door even closed behind you Kylo was barking orders. Trying keep the scene looking calm, which there was no hope for that. Four of the knights were on you. Kylo spoke to whoever brought the girl, troopers took him and the girl away. After that he was on the move. Ap’lek came to tell us to stay until we wanted too and that the shuttle would be back for us, but we followed behind because obviously we were worried about you. I guess he was talking to Kuruk then you on comlink. As long as I have known Ren I’ve never seen him worried before. I personally didn’t think he knew how to worry, if I’m being honest. He looked like he was going to be sick. Once we got back to the hangar we came up here wanting to let him talk to you with less people around as possible, but not long after we heard him in the hall.” He paused taking a drink. 

“We went down to the after party. All the knights were there but no you and no Ren. They told us he had you but they all looked concerned all night. Constantly checking their datapads or leaving the room, going who knows where and coming back in.” 

Sam shifted what was left of her pancakes around on her plate. “Thank you both for being worried about me. I think it’s just been a lot of things at once since I got back.” 

Hux snorted. “I’d say.” 

Sam gave him a small smile and stood up as Mitaka started clearing the table. “Well I should probably go shower and at least make myself look like a person.” 

“I sent you all the documents for the mission we have over the weekend. We’ll be having a meeting tomorrow at 08:00.” Hux said starting to clear the table. “Also, Wednesday night we’re going to go to the club for Mitaka’s birthday since there’s nothing Thursday. You should invite your boyfriend and the knights.” 

Out of habit Sam replied, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Mitaka laughed from the sink, calling over his shoulder. “Isn’t he?” 

Hux looked to Sam who shrugged. “I actually don’t really know yet. But as soon as I do, so will you.” 

She said bye to them and went into her room. After taking a shower she put Kylo’s shirt back on but opted for some sleep shorts. She sat down on the couch with her datapad and holovision on in the background as she read. 

After 6 hours of going between reading and watching her show Sam rolled off the couch to get herself some more water. Once she sat back down the door to her room opened and Kylo walked in. 

“Hi!” Sam said smiling at him. 

“Hi back.” Kylo said giving her a kiss and sitting down next to her on the couch. 

“Where ya been all day?” 

“We had two prisoners from the ball I had to interrogate and deal with.” He stated leaning his head back on the couch closing his eyes. 

“Ky, you can say ‘I cut their heads off’, I’ve done it just as much if not more than you.” Sam laughed.

“Right, sorry.” He half smiled looking at her. 

“Did you get anything fun out of them?” She questioned.

“Some stuff, yes. Not exactly what I’m looking for yet.” He replied dryly. Sam took the hint he didn’t want to discuss it further.

“Hux is throwing Mitaka a party for his birthday Wednesday night, and I get to bring a date.” Sam said trying to lighten his mood. He turned his head to look at her and she winked.

“Well, you know I’d go anywhere with you anytime, but unfortunately we have some people coming into the ship that day, And I have to pretend to be impressed with their work.” Kylo said rolling his eyes and returning his head to its previous position. 

“Boo.” Sam said causing him to side eye her. She stuck her bottom lip out at him. 

“Don’t do that, Love.” Kylo said sitting up, pulling her to him. “I promise after your little party and my boring people are in their rooms for the night, I will be waiting for you in bed.” 

“Finnnnnee.” She playful groaned. “I guess I’ll find someone else to go with me.” 

“I hope he’s cute.” Kylo half laughed. 

Smiling, she gave him a kiss then sat back. Watching his smile fade again. “What’s wrong?” She asked worried. 

“Nothing, just tired. We didn’t go to bed until 02:00 and I was up at 05:00.” He said through a yawn. 

“Well I was just about to order dinner and watch a film. Do you want to hang out here?” Sam ask grabbing her datapad to order food. 

“Yeah get me whatever, let me go shower and change. I’ll be back.” He said standing up. 

“Oh, Ky!” Sam said as he stepped towards the door. “I couldn’t find my dress this morning, I didn’t know if you moved it and I didn’t want to snoop around in your place to find it.” 

“I dropped it off in Laundry for dry cleaning on my way down today.” 

“Oh. Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Sam said, a little shocked. 

“Well, I’m your boyfriend taking care of you is my job.” He said slipping out the door leaving Sam blushing and smiling to herself while she ordered their food. 

________________

_Sam sat on a fancier looking transport alone waiting for Commander Ren and the Knights. She had been sitting inside for a while, being told to be on the shuttle at 07:00. Glancing at her watch, it was now 07:22. Huffing she stood and stretched. Not only was it to early for her to be alive, but now they were late?_

_Getting bored, she decided to roam around the shuttle. Finding a couple of doors down a split hallway in the back. A refresher in one of those hallways. Cutting back through the main area of the ship, she walked into the cockpit. Sitting in the pilots seat she looked over all the controls. They were standard control from what Sam could see. She was so preoccupied she didn’t even hear the sound of boots walking on metal until a voice came from directly behind her._

_“If you were thinking about stealing my transport, you’re not doing a very good job of it.” A mechanical voice rang out behind her._

_Sam slightly jumped at the suddenness of his voice. She turned to see Kylo Ren standing behind her. “Why would I want to steal a shuttle? Even you must know that a TIE fighter would be way more fun.” She smirked at him and looked back out the window. “That one!” She pointed to a special looking TIE, sitting docked apart from the others. “That one looks cooler than the others so, that’d be my choice.”_

_He said nothing, continuing to stare at her from the doorway. Sam thought he wanted her to move so she stood up and started to make her way to get past him in the door, but he didn’t move. “I uhh- Listen, I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this before but you at a skyscraper of a human. You are actually bigger than this doorway and I can not leave if you don’t move.” She joked to him._

_"_ _Stay.” He said unmoving._

_"_ _What?” Sam questioned. He just raised his hand towards the co-pilot’s seat. She looked at him for another second before going to sit. He closed the door to the cockpit and sat in the pilot’s seat._

_"_ _You’re flying us?” Sam said giving him a strange look. He started up the shuttle in response._

_He didn’t say anything as he started lifting the shuttle out of the hangar. Once they were fully out, he finally spoke._

_“It’s mine.” He stated._

_“What’s yours?” Sam said confused._

_“The ‘cool’ TIE fighter you would steal. That’s my personal TIE.” He clarified._

_“And why is it different?” She asked, turning towards him._

_“I designed it myself.” He said still looking out the window._

_“That’s kind of awesome you know.” She said studying him from her seat. He turned and looked at her then. Staring at each other they said nothing. Kylo finally turned around after the long stretch of silence, facing back out the front window while he brought the transport into the atmosphere. Once they landed, they both stood to leave but Sam spoke before he opened the door._

_"_ _Hey, would you want to grab dinner tonight?” She asked him. He froze with his hand on the door handle before he turned around to face her.  
  
“What.” He stated flatly. _

_“You know, dinner? Where people eat at the end of the day?”  
  
“Why.” He asked. Any emotion he might be having filtered out through his mask._

_“Well, I don’t really know anyone here, and eating alone last night was really depressing. Plus, since we’re friends now it might be nice to get to know each other.” She smiled at him._

_“One conversation and you think we’re friends now?” He tilted his head at her._

_“Of course, we are. That’s why you’re going to show me your cool TIE when we get back.” She stated opening the door to the cockpit and walking into the now empty main room towards the ramp.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Kylo said behind her. _

_“To the TIE fighter or dinner?” She asked stopping to turn back to him with a fake pout on her face._

_Kylo stared at her, His mask tilting slightly again. Then he walked past her and down the ramp. Sam huffed and crossed her arms but followed him. When she got to the bottom, he had already given the knights instructions and they were headed in all different directs. When she came to stand next to him, he moved his head towards her slightly._

_“20:00.” He said._

_“What.” Sam asked not understanding._

_“Dinner, 20:00” He said walking away from her._

_Sam smiled to herself as she followed behind him, knowing she was going to make him be her friend._

Sam slowly woke up to someone slowly stroking the side of her face. 

“Love, you have to get up.” Kylo said kissing her forehead. 

Sam groaned rolling over to see him crouched next to her bed at eye level. 

“What time is it?” 

“07:00. We have a mission meeting in an hour.” Kylo said standing up. Sam groaned louder kicking the blankets off her legs earning a laugh from Kylo. “You’ve never been a morning person.”

“Well. Most of my jobs are at night, also everyone in this damn ship LOVES waking up at four or five in the morning usually, like a bunch of psychopaths.” She stood finally looking at him. “Plus, I was having a really good dream.”

“And what was that?”  
  
“The day I made you be my friend, when we went on that first mission.” She smiled remembering.

Kylo pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “I remember that day very well.” His hair tickled her face and for the time she noticed it was damp.

“Did you train this morning already?” She asked, Kylo smirked in response. “Case and point on the psychopaths.” 

Kylo smiled at her then gave her a kiss. “I have more psychopathic things to do before the meeting, so I’ll see you down there. Cafs on the table.” He kissed her again before walking out of her room. 

After getting ready Sam walked down to the meeting room. Once inside she saw almost everyone was already there, everyone but her favorite group of scary boys. 

Walts and Mitaka both nodded to her as she took her seat. Hux stood next to her. 

“So, did you get that little boyfriend thing cleared up?” He questioned quietly. Sam nodded at him. “And?” He urged. Sam smiled at him and winked. Causing Hux to smile and jokingly pump his fist. 

Just then the storm of black walked in. Kylo sitting while the boys stood around the room as usual. Sam smiled down at her datapad at his presence. She wasn’t sure how many people saw or knew what happened at the ball, and she really wasn’t sure about Kylo’s feeling of PDA or even open flirting at this point and she didn’t want to put him in whatever type of situation that would cause.

“Good morning everyone. Some of you may know but the mission in which this meeting is about has been pushed from tomorrow to Friday. The planet is having a traditional holiday this week so out of respect for the people there we will be waiting for that to end. Just as well Supreme leader and the knights have another mission and seeing as we might need them it’s better to wait.” 

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. Kylo hadn’t mentioned leaving to her this morning. 

“ ** _I just received word before I came in that things were ready to go, and I didn’t want to wait._** ” Kylo’s voice was back in her head. 

“Now. The reason for this mission is the same as the last. We’ve received more retaliation reports. Should this be the case we will once again replace their government leaders with some of our own choosing. This,” a hologram of a man popped up in the middle of the table. “Is Nox Fare. He is the planets leader and said to oversee this retaliation group.” 

Sam couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt she’d seen this man before. 

Hux continued. “Given what happened last time we will be bringing a third and fourth trooper transport with us. All the same officers will in company. All in lines of vision to show before we enter that we will outnumber them. Now this mission is going to be an overnight mission so plan accordingly. Friday when we arrive, we have a meeting with the higher government but Saturday morning we will be in town to recover more information as the planet is known for travelers. Any updated between then and now will be sent to your datapad. You are dismissed.” Sam sat staring at the hologram while everyone left. 

“I know that look.” Hux said sitting across from her. “What are you thinking?” 

Kylo took a seat next to her as the other knights filed around the table. 

“I’ve seen this guy before I just don’t know where.” Sam said thinking. “How many reports of planets with retaliation were there before I came?” 

“Three.” Kylo said next to her. 

“And now three since I’ve been here?” She questioned. Hux nodded in response. 

“Have we looked into if they’re connected?” She asked.

“Yes, but there doesn’t seem to be anything linking them. We can’t even find a report of any of the leaders being seen together anywhere.” Hux replied. 

“So, their only connection is the First Order.” Sam said as her fingers tapped on the desk.

“So,” Hux sighed. “This just a very weird string of coincidences or,”

“Or we have some very smart men on our hands.” Kylo finished. 

“Can you send me the files for the other three missions from before I arrived?” Sam asked and Hux nodded. 

They all left the meeting room. Kylo stopped Sam to give her a kiss and tell her he’ll come to her as soon as he got back. Sam went to the training center. After a long workout she went back to her room to shower. She reread the documents for all 5 missions scanning for anything that might stand out. They all seemed to be just individual cases but something in Sam told her that wasn’t true, but yet the information in front of her showed just that. It seemed so unlikely to her that 6 separate planets all had retaliation around the same time with no connections.

She must have been reading for a long time because the only thing that stopped her was the door to her room opening. 

“Love? Have you been reading since I left?” Kylo asked her with a concerned look on his face. He was in his sweats and a black t-shirt, hair wet like he’d already showered.

Sam just nodded. “Basically, what time is it?” 

“01:00.” Kylo stated walking over to her. 

“Holy hells.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“Have you eaten?” He asked crouching in front of her. Sam shook her head. “Okay, I’m order us food and then we’re going to bed.” 

“Why are you back already?” Sam asked. 

Kylo slightly stiffened. “It was a dead end.” Sam nodded more, suddenly to sleepy to ask anything else. 

_____________

Sam was asleep maybe an hour after her and Kylo ate before she woke up and sat straight up in bed. 

“Love?” Kylo said next to her, sleep clouding his voice.

“Get up.” Sam said getting off the bed. 

“Sam, what’s going on?” Kylo asked standing. She took his hand and dragged him out of her room to Huxs door pounding on it. Mitaka answered in nothing but boxers. Sam pushed past him into Huxs bedroom. 

“Sam?” Hux questioned throwing his sheet over him, looking between her and Kylo. “What’s going on?” He said to Kylo who shrugged. 

“Mas.” Sam replied causing both men to look panicked. “Mas is the connection. I knew I’d seen them before Drex and Nas. I saw them at Mas’ when I was there with him training. I didn’t remember before now but I can bet whoever you brought back from the ball was in it too. Mas is organizing the retaliations.” 

Both of them stared at her, frozen. Mitaka looking just as shocked. The four of them stood there Hux naked in his bed with a sheet over him, Mitaka in boxers, kylo in just sweatpants, and Sam in just a long shirt. 

“That would make sense.” Hux finally said. Sam nodded in response. “Okay. I’ll have the researchers investigate it in the morning and get you any new reports. For now, this is to many half naked people in one room.”

Kylo huffed grabbing Sam hand to lead her back to her room. 

“How did you figure that out?” Kylo asked once they were back in her room. 

“I haven’t the slightest idea. I read over those files for hours and still nothing came to me until just now when I was asleep.” Sam said crawling back into her bed. 

Kylo followed pulling her against him resting his chin on her head. “I won’t let him near you. Whatever is going on, whatever this is. We’ll figure it out but I don’t want you even in his line of sight.” 

Sam could only nod has her exhausted body dragged her back to sleep. 

—————- 

Tuesday was Sam woke up and went to spar with the knights. When she came back, she showered then studied the new reports looking for connections from those men to Mas. Once Kylo was done for the day they got dinner and laid around until they fell asleep. 

When Wednesday night rolled around Sam was getting ready to go celebrate Mitaka’s birthday. As she got ready, she flashed Kylo images of herself getting ready. In the shower, in her robe doing her makeup, curling her hair. Once her hair was done and her makeup was fully on, a little heavier like the ball, she flashed him one last image. Her standing in front of the mirror in her lace bra and panties, hoping whatever he was doing right now, she was making it harder on him. Literally. 

In a midthigh length black dress, with a low neckline and heals she touched up her smugged eyeliner. On her way out the door she was putting her things in her purse when her datapad dinged. 

**KR; 20:45: Have fun tonight beautiful.**

**SO; 20:45: You too babes.**

She slipped the datapad into her purse and headed for the club Hux had picked for the night, Mazzi’s. Making her way through the halls she suddenly heard fast marching coming towards her from the other end of the ship. She knew the sound before she even looked. 

Kylo, three other men, and all 6 knights marched towards her. Not knowing how to react with three officers she didn’t know being with them, she stepped to the side and let them walk past. As he passed Kylo slightly tilted his helmet towards her for just a second, steps staying the same. The knights all basically did the same, except for Cardo who was at the back of the pack. Without the sound of a step out of place, as to not alert whoever they were with, he spun around marching backwards giving Sam two thumbs up before turning back around. 

“ ** _Could you have picked dress with more fabric?_** ” Kylos voice rang in her head. 

_You’re not trying to be one of those controlling boyfriends are you?_

“ ** _Quite the opposite actually. It’s making it harder not to ditch them and go show everyone who’s girl you are_**.” Kylo growled.

_Have a good time with the old men babes._

Sam arrived and walked back into the private room. Hugging Hux and wishing Mitaka a happy birthday who immediately handed her three shots for her to ‘get on his level’. There were about 10 other officers milling about drinking and talking all there for Mitaka, some she’d never seen before. After another hour Walts finally came over and gave Sam a half hug. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” He said taking the pitcher of beer on the table filling his glass then hers.

“I guess it has been a little but huh?” Sam forced a laugh. 

“Yeah i use to see you like every other day. What happened?” He said through a smile Sam could tell was fake. 

“Just been busy researching with all this retaliation stuff.” Sam took a drink from her glass. 

“Ah yeah, i heard it was you that figured out they were connected. What made you realize?” 

“Because she’s the smartest and the best of the best.” A very drunk Hux came to her rescue. “Now if you excuse me, my best friend needs oh, i’d say two more shots and to come dance now.”

Waving bye to Walts as Hux pulled her on the dance floor Sam mouthed ‘thank you’ and he winked at her continuing to dance.

*

Kylo sat in the meeting room listen to General Pryde go on about all the updates to the new ship he had been overlooking. He looked over to Hux was typing away on his datapad every now and then. No doubt talking to Mitaka about all the fun they would have tonight. He hated these meetings, but running the first order wasn’t going to do itself. As he sat longer, behind his mask he zoned out completely. Images of Sam getting ready flashed in his mind. The last imagine made his heart stop. Just Sam standing in her bathroom fully ready but in her bra and thong. So beautiful and perfect, his love was. Kylo’s cock hard inside his pants he opened his own datapad and sent her a message. He knew he could have easily put it in her head, but he was trying to stay out as much as he could.

Her message back made him smile. ‘Babes’. How he wished he could hear her say that to him right now instead of being stuck with 3 stuffy old men. 

Hux and Pryde did not get along well so Pryde didn’t even bat an eye when Hux slipped out after Pryde suggested finishing his tour and everyone getting dinner. As they walked down the hall Kylo could sense her near before he saw her, but when he did see her his mouth went dry. 

He kept his feet at the same pace, but it was hard. So hard in fact he did look at her as they passed. It took everything in him not to take her here in the hall, in front of everyone who checked her out as they passed. Pryde and his team didn’t seem to notice. Too happy with the power and fear that came with walking next to the Supreme leader. 

_Could you have picked a dress with more fabric?_

Kylo projected to her. 

**“You’re not trying to be one of those controlling boyfriends, are you?”**

_Quite the opposite actually. It’s making it harder not to ditch them and go show everyone who’s girl you are_. 

Kylo growled.

****

**_“Have a good time with the old men babes._** ”

There it was. Babes. Her voice in his head and in that moment, he knew what he had to do. As they entered the new interrogation rooms, Kylo motioned for Ap’lek to show them around and then for Trudgen to follow him into the hallway. 

“Yes, Master Ren.” He slightly bowed. 

“Trudgen. Go get it set up for all of us to eat in the VIP lounge about Mazzi’s.” 

Trudgen let out a slight laugh and shook his head. “Yes, Master Ren.” He said before turning down the hallway. 

Just as Kylo was about to start banging his helmet against the wall, Pryde was done checking out every interrogation room. “Well.” Pryde said walking back up to Kylo. “Should we go eat?” 

“It’s already been taken care of for us General. If you’ll follow me.” 

55 minutes later Kylo sat with his knights and Pryde with his party in the VIP lounge. Getting the table next to the tinted window he had the perfect view of his girlfriend shaking her ass all over the place dancing with Mitaka and Hux. Haven eaten dinner, everyone sat sipping their drinks. The three older men were talking about how it was when Snoke was supreme leader, The knights in their own conversation. Kylo wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to either them. Instead he focused on sending images to Sams mind this time. Making sure to cut the last one short, he watched her stumble slightly. Then he took out his datapad and send her a message before continuing to pretend to listen to any conversation around him. 

*

After another hour of dancing Sam began getting flashes of images in her head. Her on her knees in front of Kylo. Him behind her. His soft moans as he kissed down her body stopping just above her- 

She stumbled slightly on her feet and Mitaka steadied her, giving her a look which she replied with pointing to the room. When she walked back into the private room were a couple of drunk officers stood talking and two were making out aggressively in the corner. Sam took out her datapad flashing in her purse. 

KR; 22:35: Being good down there?

Sam smiled to herself as she typed back. 

SO; 22:55: Never ;)

KR; 22:56: Love. 

SO; 22:56: What are the big bosses doing?

KR; 22:57: Having drinks in the VIP lounge above the club. 

SO; 22:57: So you’re watching me? :) 

KR; 22:57: In that dress? You bet. 

SO; 22:58: Come see it for yourself. 

KR; 22:58: After watching you dance, I’ve had to about nail myself to this chair to stay put listening to old men talk about the good ole days. 

SO; 22:59: When will you be done? 

KR; 22:59: After this drink. I’m showing the Generals to their rooms and I’ll meet you at mine. 

SO; 22:59: If I get there first I can’t get in :( 

KR; 23:00: Your hand print opens my door. 

Reading that made Sams heart swell. She gathered up her things saying goodbye to the group in the private room then dancing her way over to Hux to give him a hug bye and Mitaka one last ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ she made her way out the door feeling the weight of all the alcohol Hux had poured down her throat all night. She swayed slightly waiting for the lift and a hand caught her arm.

“Whoa there, tiger.” Walts said behind her. 

“Thanks, Walts.” She gave him a slight smile. 

“You really shouldn’t let Hux get you so drunk.” He laughed, but Sam didn’t like the tone in his voice. 

“It’s usually me getting him plastered so I deserve it.” She said turning back to the lift doors. _Come on, hurry up._ She thought. 

“I guess so, I guess so. Hey so I have a question.” Sam felt his energy switch fast as he stepped closer behind her. “How is it fucking the supreme leader? Must be nice knowing you have the dick of a murder inside you. “

Sam turned around faster than she knew what she was doing and slapped him across the face. “Talk about him like that ever again and I’ll kill you.” 

He sat holding his face where she hit him and laughed. “Just because you’re fucking Ren doesn’t mean you can kill a high-ranking officer and get away with it, _General_.” 

“Want to find out?” Sam snarled at him. 

In a split second he was coming at her, knocking her off balance and bringing his arm across her neck pinning her to the wall behind them blocking her airway slightly so she got dizzy. 

_Fuck fuck fuck_

Jerking his arm into her chin he knocked her head back against the wall. He took his other hand and slowly traced up her inner thigh starting at her knee. 

“Is that why you wouldn’t fuck me doll face? I haven’t killed enough people for your liking? Like my own father?” He said in her ear hand still slowly tracing up her thigh. “Why don’t we get into this lift and i’ll show you what a real man feels like.” His hand slid over her dress and grabbed her boob. 

_Oh fuck no_

She turned her body slightly to the left as she lifted her leg towards her chest then brought the heal of her foot down on his toes causing him to let up on her neck slightly. Using that she pivoted herself to the right bringing her elbow up to connect with his jaw. 

Walts stumbled back some and as he did she brought her foot up and kicked into his chest. Once he was on the floor she kicked him between the legs for good measure. Knowing he was down enough for her to get away she took off running full speed down the hall. She ducked into the first door to a staircase she saw coming out on the floor above she ran down that hallway. She doesn’t know where or how long she was running. Adrenaline and Alcohol pumping through her. Suddenly her body stopped mid run as the middle of her body was hit with something. Then she was off the ground being held in the air as she curled her legs up and tried to kick back. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING CREEP!” Sam yelled. 

“Whoa, whoa there Love.”

“Kylo?” Sam said finally looking up as Kylo set her down. In front of her stood Kylo and the 6 black figures.

“What’s wrong baby? What happened?” Kylos voice was sweeter and gentler than she had ever heard. 

“I was leaving- Mitakas party, I was leaving.” She tried to talk but she was hyperventilating. 

“Deep breaths. I want to help Love, but you have to tell me.” Kylo was stroking back her hair out of her face. 

She tried to steady her breathing. “I was outside the bar leaving and Walts was behind me. He was disrespecting you. I slapped him but he caught me off guard. He pinned me against the wall. “Sam dropped her voice almost to a whisper. “Kylo, he was going to...... I got away he didn’t but he... his hand....” she trailed off not able to finish. 

“He touched you?” Kylo growled, anger radiating off him like she’d never felt before. All she could do was nod. Kylo stood up and faced the knights. “Find John Walts. Bring him to room 6. Alive.” 

All 6 knights took off as Kylo scooped Sam up in his arms. “I’m going to take care of it, love. You won’t ever have to see him again. I’m going to fix it.” Kylo whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her face. All she could do was nod against him. 

When they got back to his room, he carried her into the refresher just like last time, shutting his bedroom door then the refresher door. This time he started filling the bathtub. Once it was filled enough, he took off her dress thong and bra. Taking off her heals he picked her up and set her in the warm tub. 

She sat back feeling her body immediately relax. Sam wasn’t sure how long Kylo sat there stroking her hair, whisper words of affirmation to her until she was almost fully relaxed. He helped her out of the tub and there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered kissing her on the cheek. 

Sam dried off with a towel as she heard Ap’lek and Kylo talking back and forth. They had gotten Walts, Vicrul had him in room 6, probing him. 

_Vicrul? Was mind probing?_

She heard Kylo tell whoever was staying to stay in the living room and for Vicrul to come as soon as he got what they wanted from Walts. Shutting the bedroom door again he came back to the bathroom and held out his hand to her. 

He led her out of the bathroom and sat her on his bed while he got one of his shirts, which she swam in, and her favorite pair of his sweatpants she could fit in. Then he laid back on the bed hold her. She must of feel asleep because she woke up to Kylo moving around the bed. 

“Ky?” She called voice groggy from sleep. 

“Shh, I’m here. It’s okay love.” He soothed her. “The knights are here. I need to go talk to Vicrul. I’ll be back.” He said leaving and cracking the door. 

Sam couldn’t help herself she got out of bed and stood in the doorway watching the 7 of them. 

“I got what you wanted.” Vicrul said eyes going between Sam and Kylo. “Also, more.” 

Kylo walked up to Vicrul who nodded and held his arm out, Kylo did the same and they both put their hand on each other’s arms. 

After about a minute of the two looking like they were in a daze a snarl ripped from Kylo’s throat as he started punching the wall behind him. Sam knew Vicrul showed him what Walts did to her. He was pounding his hand into the metal more and more, harder and harder each time. All 6 knights looked away, clearly uncomfortable. 

_Why aren’t they stopping him he’s going to break his hand._

Then Sam realized they couldn’t. He was still their master; they couldn’t give him orders. Kuruk looked at her for a split second as if to warn her but she didn’t care. 

“Ky.” Sam spoke barely audible to her own ears. 

“KY.” She tried again louder walking to him but he kept going. 

“KYLO REN.” She yelled this time, stopping directly behind him. He stopped midair. Turning to look at her his eye black, wild, dangerous. 

“Ky. Stop.” She closed the gap between them. “Please. I need you.” Her voice was back to a whisper. 

“Out.” Kylo barked and the knights all but ran to get out of the room. Kylo’s eyes never leaving Sam’s as they both stood there breathing heavy. The air in the room was thick with his emotions. As soon as the door clicked with the last one out Kylo lunged forward picking her up by her thighs and wrapping her around himself. He kissed her hard, deep. He turned them around until she was pinned against the wall he had been punching. 

“Mine.” He growled into her mouth. “If any man so much as thinks about you the wrong way again I will end their life. You’re mine and now everyone will know what happens when they try to fuck with what’s mine.” 


	10. Room 6

Chapter 10: 

_Sam sat in the backroom of Mazzi’s VIP lounge sipping on her second whiskey drink in 20 minutes, because that’s how late Kylo was. When she finished it, she looked around the empty room. He had clearly called in a few favors to make sure they were completely alone. Sam figured it was because eating required him to take his helmet off, not because he really wanted to be alone with her._

_She waited another 5 minutes until she was over it. She wasn’t going to sit around while he stood her up, even if it was dinner with a friend, it was rude. She got her purse from the booth and made her way out of the room. As she pushed opened the private door, she was met nose to chest with black fabric. When she looked up, Kylo was staring down at her._

_“You’re late.” She said all her anger coming out in two words._

_“I got busy.” He stated flatly._

_"_ _When you tell someone a time, you show up at that time.” She spat as she tried to walk around him, but he just stepped in front of her._

_“I’m here now.” He tried._

_"_ _Well, Now I’m leaving.” She went to step around him again, but he matched her step. “What is with you dude?!” She said too loud causing a few people in the main dining room to look at them. Kylo opened the door behind her and took two steps towards her. Sam took two steps back into the private room trying to maintain distance from him. He closed the door behind them shutting them off from anyone else._

_Once they were inside Sam walked into the middle of the room and crossed her arms over her chest. “Look, if you didn’t want to have dinner, you could have just said so. We’re both adults.”_

_His hands moved up and unlatched his helmet, bending slightly to remove it. When his head came up Sam saw his face for the first time. He was beautiful. Brown eyes, and dark hair with freckles and moles that danced across his face. Her mouth went dry. “I apologize for being late.” He paused stepping closer to her. He dropped his voice as if anyone else could hear them alone in this room. “I do want to have dinner. I’ve been thinking about it since you asked so can we please order, and you can give me a chance to explain myself?” Hearing his unfiltered voice smooth and deep caused a lump in Sam’s throat._

_“Fine, but only because we’re best friends now and I always give my friends a chance to explain their bullshit.” She stated and then Sam heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Kylo laugh._

_“I come 25 minutes late to dinner, and we’ve upgraded to best friends now? I hate to see what happens if I don’t show up at all.” He smiled, wide. Sam’s heart stopped beating and, in that moment, she knew she was absolutely screwed._

The sound of running water stirred Sam awake, indicating Kylo was in the shower. Sam looked at the clock next to his bed that read 04:17. She rolled back over willing her body to go back to sleep. After a minute she gave up on that hope and got out of bed. She walked into the refresher, where she found the door was already open. She walked up to the sink and listened to Kylo hum in the shower. She smiled to herself as she quietly walked up to the sink, not wanting him to stop once he knew she was there. After a moment of listening to him, she put her hair up out her face before she grabbed the extra toothbrush Kylo had given her. Once the sink water started, giving her away Kylo stopped humming and she laughed to herself at him being caught as she started brushing her teeth.

“Love?” Kylo called when she shut off the water.

“Yes?” She said leaning back against the sink as he shut off the shower. He opened the door and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around himself.

“Why are you up?” He said walking over to her.

“I don’t know, I couldn’t sleep.” She wrapped her arms around his body when he got close enough.

“I am soaking wet.” He tried pulling away.

“I don’t care.” She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, hugging him closer.

“If I knew you were going to get up, I would have waited for you.” He said running his hand up and down her back.

“Are you going to deal with Walts?” She asked looking up at him. He only nodded in response, his body stiffening. “I want to come.”

“Love. I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He took a step back looking into her eyes.

“No. No. He was my friend before this, I need to know why.” They sat in silence until Kylo gave her a nod of acceptance.

Once they got dressed, they made their way to the interrogation rooms. Outside room 6 Vicrul, Ushar and Kuruk stood laughing at something one had said. They were so relaxed, as if someone they had most like tortured was not on the other side of the door chained up. Although this was business as usual for them Sam assumed. When they heard Kylo’s boots they all turned to look. Kuruks smile dropped immediately seeing Sam.

“What are you doing here?” Kuruk asked Sam, ignoring Kylo completely.

“I need to know.” Sam replied looking him straight in the eye.

“You think this is a good idea?” Kuruk asked, finally addressing Kylo who’s hand went into a fist at the question.

“I can handle myself just fine. I swear sometimes you all forget I am trained to kill. Plus, you guys are here, I’ll be just fine.” She tried to defuse whatever situation this was about to turn into. After a few beats Kylo nodded to Vicrul who opened the door for them.

Sam followed behind Kylo. Kuruk stepped in immediately behind her. Walts was chained to the wall on the opposite side of the room, passed out. He looked like all 6 knights had taken their turn letting Kylo’s anger on him. Kylo kicked his boot a few times before he finally started to lift his head. Seeing Kylo fear flashed across his face, but as he saw Sam he relaxed and smiled at her. Goosebumps covered her skin seeing it.

Walts directed all his attention to her, as if the group of men were not in the room at all. “Hi there beautiful. I knew you’d save me from your boyfriend and his groupies at some point.”

“I’m not here to save you from anyone.” She spat at him. “I want to know why. Why in a million years you ever thought you had a right to touch me. We were friends John.”  
  
His laugh filled the room. “We were more than friends Sam. Don’t think I didn’t see the way you looked at me since you got here. I know how you feel about me Sam, you don’t have to lie just because _he’s_ here.” Kylo stepped closer to Walts but Sam put her hand up to stop him. She crouched down so she was eye level with his black, swollen eyes.

“Why do you think that I liked you?” Sam asked, disgusted by his words.

“Like me? No. You love me Sam. I know it, and I love you too. Look what I’ve gone through for us. Look what I’ve dealt with so we can be together.” He said smiling at her again. Sam felt immediately sick thinking she had been friends with this man before now. How had she never noticed how attached he had become. She thought about his behavior since she got back, how Hux called him her stalker, then it clicked for her.

“John. I have never had feelings for you. I told you I didn’t.” She spat at him.

“No. NO! You do Sam." He yelled leaning forward against his chains slightly. Kylo took an other step towards the both of you. "I know you do. If he wasn’t around then maybe we could have had a chance, but no. He had to go and put thoughts into your head, made you think you love him. Don’t you see how bad he is for you? Don’t you see what you could have with me? He’s awful, Sam. He truly is what everyone says about him. Evil. A _monster_.” He spit towards Kylo when he got out the last word and before anyone could do anything else Sam reached back and unclipped Kylos light saber from his belt, igniting it inches from Walts neck.

“Listen to me when I say this to you, you fucking creep. I do not know what is wrong inside your brain that you ever thought for a second that I liked you, but don’t you dare speak about Kylo. I want you know this is the most honest thing I have ever said to you before you die John. I knew I loved Kylo from the first conversation I ever had with him. It was always him. There was never and could never be anyone but Kylo. So, when you’re laying here as Kylo cuts off your pathetic head, I want you to remember these words. Because that _monster_ will always be more of a man than you.” 

As she finished, she spit at him as he had Kylo. She stood before he could reply, deactivated the saber putting it in Kylo’s open hand and stormed out the door. She didn’t stop outside the room. She kept walking door the hallway until she got to the lift. Once she was up the lift and onto her floor, she stopped outside Huxs door praying he was there, she didn’t get a chance to knock when Mitaka opened it.  
  
“Sam?” He questioned. She couldn’t get words out. A sob escaped her throat as her knees gave out. Mitaka caught her arm before she hit the floor. He guided her inside and onto the couch. Once she was there, he put his arm around her and held her there while using his other hand typing on his datapad. Sam wasn’t sure how long she was crying before Hux walked in, coming to sit on the other side of her. Both boys just hold between them while she cried. After some time Huxs commlink went off and he stepped into his bedroom to take it. Returning a moment later.

“Kylo’s looking for you. He checked your room and his but since he thought I was down on the bridge he didn’t stop here. Are we avoiding him, or can I tell him you’re here?” Hux questioned.

“No. No. Please tell him I’m okay and he’s fine to come. This,” Sam gestured to her face, referring to the crying. “Is not because of him. He’s fine.”

Hux picked back up his commlink, pressing on it he put it back to his ear. “Yeah, she’s here. She said you can come.” Then he hung it up. “Okay, so not Kylo but obviously something happened if you’re this upset.” He said.

Mitaka got up moving into the kitchen bringing back a water for her.

“Yeah. Walts.” That caused both men to shoot each other a look.  
  
“We haven’t seen him since last night.” Mitaka stated, shifting. Suddenly uncomfortable.   
  
Sam noded. “And something tells me you won’t be seeing him again.”  
  
Mitaka paled as Hux came to sit back next to her. “What did he do to you.”  
  
Sam told them everything that happened last night and this morning. Just as she finished Kylo walked in taking off his helmet.  
  
“It’s done.” He stated putting his helmet on Hux’s counter.  
  
As he did Mitaka suddenly stood and ran to their refresher barley getting the door closer behind him. Hux shot Sam a look before going in after him. When they both disappeared, Sam looked to Kylo who shrugged and sat down next to her putting his arm around her.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked pulling her back to him.

“Yeah, I think it just, it reminded me of…” Sam couldn’t say it, but Kylo nodded behind he stating he understood what she was saying.

They stayed like that until both men returned to the livingroom.  
  
“Sorry,” Mitaka started. “He was my friend but what he tried to do to you Sam. I -“ he paused wiping a tear from his face. “I could have never imagined. I knew he had a crush on you. He talked about you all the time but this?”  
  
“Dopheld," Sam softened her voice the most she could as she stood to walk over to him. "I don’t blame you. He was my friend for a long time too and I didn’t see it coming. Kylo didn’t either and he can literally read mines. This is in no way your fault, Nor do we blame you.” She reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, But dropped it quickly feeling Kylo's energy tickling the back of her neck.

  
“I just feel like-“ he started again, but this time Kylo cut him off.  
  
“Mitaka. It had nothing to do with you. You have no reason to feel anymore guilty than myself, Hux or the Knights.” He said to reassure him. The four of them sat there for another minute before Hux spoke up.  
  
“Well. I need to go back to the bridge. Someone around here has to work.” He joked. As Hux left so did Sam and Kylo, making their way to his room. Once they were in, Kylo ordered them food and came to sit with Sam on the couch, pulling a blanket around them.  
  
“Don’t you have to go be Supreme Leader at some point?” Sam asked settling against him.

“No, I have other people taking care of that today.” He smirked.

Sam sat back up and looked at him, trying to tell if he was joking.

“I’m not.” He stated.

“You have an off day? All day? You?” She said smile creeping up her lips.

“I mean, I’m sure I can go find something to do if you prefer that.” He said pretending to get up. Sam tackled him back down onto the couch, leaving her head on his chest.

“I’d prefer if you never moved from this spot ever again.” She smiled at his laugh. They sat like that until their food came. Once they were done eating Sam leaned back into him.

“Ky?” She asked, earning a hum in response. She had to many questions for him, but decided to stick to the one regarding herself. “Why did you have Vicrul to mind probe Walts to find out that- to find out what he did? Couldn’t you hear me?”

He sat up and looked at her face, searching for what Sam wasn’t sure.

“You had me blocked.” Kylo said looking just as confused as she felt.

“No, I don’t.” She answered, knowing she didn’t block him out.

“Not anymore. I started to hear you again once we got back here last night after you calmed down, but when you left the club, I couldn’t hear you. I felt you, the presence you have in my mind was there, but nothing was being said. I,” He stopped, closing his eyes to take a deep breath. His cheeks turning slightly pink. “I thought you were trying to be flirty, planning something for when I got back to the room seeming our conversation before you went blank, so I didn’t push it.”

Sam blushed too, thinking about a very horny Kylo getting excited at his girlfriend planning a sex ambush when he got home. “Well I wasn’t blocking you. I never block you.” She finally said to him.

Kylo sat for a while, staring at nothing before he looked back to her. “I think your brain was blocking me, not on purpose, but with your past trauma I think your brain went so far into self-defense mode that it just pushed me out.”

“Well then.” Sam said. “Hopefully that was a onetime thing. Our brain walkie talkie thing, whatever, is really handy for a lot of things, but especially on missions.” Sam sighed sitting back on the couch again.

“Speaking of, when you pack tonight pack for two nights.” He stated, causing Sam to raise her eyebrows at him. “I may have arranged for this to be a double overnight trip, seeming at we will be so close to somewhere special.”

“Where is that?” Sam asked sitting back up. Suddenly realizing she can't remember if Hux had said the name of the planet they were going too, or if it was on the documents he said.  
  
“Oh, you’ll see love.” He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up to clean the mess from their lunch. Before she could grab anything off the table Kylo grabbed her wrist. She looked over to him only to find his face inches from hers. He stood from the couch and stepped towards her, wrist still in his hand. Sam looked in his eyes. They were hungry, needy, and something else she couldn’t put her finger on. His emotions overwhelmed her like before. His desire and his need mixing with her own that made that familiar heat grow inside her.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” His voice was low but dominate. Sam only stared at him unable to respond at the change of energy in the room. He took more steps to her, pushing her back around the couch til her back was met with the wall there.  
“I said. Did you roll your eyes at me?” He brought his other hand up to her hip and dug his fingers in. Sam yelp and tried to push back on to hit the wall more. She slowly shook her head at him, the heat moving between her legs at his changed demeanor. She thought about how he was in meetings, demanding respect and attention. How he was the most dominate in the room, how he took what he wanted when he wanted

 _I wonder if that what he wants. To take what he wants from me_.

The thought sent a shiver of pleasure through her body. Kylo watched her squirm under him for a moment.

“Oh, Love. You shouldn’t lie to me.” He said bringing his lips to rest against her ear. “I can hear you.”

He suddenly picked her up by her thighs and took her back into his room. Slamming her on the bed, she bounced slightly.

“I think you forget who’s in charge around here.” He said as he started undressing. A playful smile dancing on his lips.

Sam couldn’t hold back her giggle that came out. “Of course not, _Supreme Leader_.”

He growled at her calling him by his title, grabbing her ankles he ripped her to the edge of the bed and kissed her deeply. “No, I think you do.” He said breaking away. He hooked his fingers into her pants and panties bringing them down in one forceful motion. A shrieked escaped Sam’s smile as Kylo knelt on the floor by the edge of the bed. He put both hands on her knees, forcing them open. He stared up at her as he licked over her folds. He stopped his tongue and swirled around her clit. Sam moaned out his name as he started lapping faster. He licked, sucked and bit until he felt her legs shaking. He stopped suddenly, getting a sound of protest from Sam.

He pushed himself up on the bed, discarding the rest of his clothes. He put both hands on her shirt and tore away the fabric. She gasped as he did.

“Ky, what the f-“ She started trying to sit up.

“I can get you more fucking shirts.” He growled through gritted teeth, pushing her back down while one hand came to rub circles on her clit. Re-lost in lust Sam bucked her hips at him.

Kylo rubbed the head of his cock between her folds, feeling her slick coat him.

“Ky.” She begged with just his name, earning a smile from Kylo. He pushed inside of her, making her gasp for a second time. He paused as she tired to bounce herself on him, barely able to move between his hand on her shoulder and his knees by her ass. She gave him a frustrated pout. Finally he grabbed both her hips in his hands and pulled out all the way before slamming back into her. Hearing her cry out was music to his ears. He did it over and over again, getting more cries, moans and little breathy sounds of his name from Sams lips. As usual she started reaching for her clit but Kylo grabbed her wrist.

“Kylo please.” She begged under him between thrusts.

“Are you going to roll your eyes at me again?” He asked above her, sweat dripping to mix with her own. Sam had complete forgot how this had started until he brought it up. 

“Huh? Oh. OH!" Only looking confused for a second before she realized what he was doing. "No _, Supreme leader_.” She moaned out his title.

A low rumble coming from his chest as he angled her hips more to hit deeper. “Who’s pussy is this?” He asked still holding her wrist.

“Yours, Kylo!” She yelled, feeling the build inside her, needing to release it.

“Who?” He pounded into her, not stopping for their little back and forth at any point.

“You Supreme leader! YOU!” Sam yelled as loud as she could manage. With that Kylo dropped her wrist and brought his hand back down to her clit, rubbing hard circles into her.

“Cum for me, Love.” He said and she did. Her walls clenched around him and her legs shook. He came with her, filling her with ropes of cum. Kylo leaned down and kissed her again. Lingering on her lips for a moment before rubbing the tip on his nose on hers.  
  
When they both caught their breath, they laid back on the pillows. “Where did that come from?” Sam asked rolling over to look at him, her legs still shaking.

Kylo blushed, not meeting her eyes he shrugged.

“Well, If you keep that up we’ll never be able to leave your room.” She chuckled.

“Yeah?” He said rolling over to meet her eyes. “I’ll have to remember that for next time.”  
  
Sam curled up against him, breathing him in as her eyeslids got heavy. The exhaustion of this morning and their sex finally catching up to her, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I honestly didn't think anyone would ever read this so it means a lot.


	11. Not with the group

Chapter 11

The next morning, after packing and getting breakfast, Sam and Kylo walked into the hangar hand in hand. Reaching Hux and Mitaka, Kylo gave them a quick nod and squeezed Sams hand before walking over to talk to the knights. Noticing that Hux and Mitaka also had bags for more than one night Sam gave the two a questioning look. “Are you guys in on this too?”

“Yes, and I’m not telling you anything. I swore to keep my mouth shut. Not that it matters, I’m great at keeping secrets.” Hux barley turned to her as he spoke, a knowing smile on his lips.

“At work yes, but you are terrible at keeping unprofessional secrets.” She nudged him. Just as Sam was about to press him more, she saw someone coming over to them out of the corner of her eyes. Turning to see it was an officer, in that same moment she realized it was the officer from the dinner at The Red Room. The one who kept looking down the table. Sam’s anger slightly rose at the thought of this woman checking out her boyfriend but before her thoughts could go any further Hux spoke up.

“Ah. Yes. General Owens, this is Officer Bretta. She was recently promoted and will be taking over Walts position on this mission.” Hux eyed the woman.

“Ada.” She stuck her hand out towards Sam. “Ada Bretta.” Shaking her hand quickly before releasing it. “I’m glad to see there will be another woman here. The amount of testosterone in the ship is suffocating sometimes.”

Sam chuckled at her before she could stop herself.   
  
_Damn, I really wanted to not like her._

Once they were given the go ahead, everyone boarded onto Kylo’s transport. This time he didn’t go to sit in the cockpit, he sat at the table with Sam, Hux and Mitaka. 

She raised her eyebrows at him, cocking her head. “Taking the day off, are we?”

“Just this weekend.” Kylo winked at her.

Sam saw Ada look away from them when he did. The anger rebuilt inside her. Before she could say anything for a second time she was interrupted. As if hearing and feeling her anger had warned him. Kylo kissed her hard, right in front of everyone in the transport. Sam usually wouldn’t care but this girl she barley knew had brought up a possessiveness she previously didn’t realize was there. After what felt like forever, he pulled back pulling Sam into his side as he did.

“Only you.” He whispered into her ear. Sam’s face was on fire, but so was the heat in her lower belly. Pooling between her legs at his words, and actions. Showing anyone who could see who she belongs to, who he belongs too. She knew he could feel her desire coming off her in waves. He squeezed her thigh under the table but left his hand to rest near the apex of it after.

Once they landed Kylo and the knights placed their helmets on before they all exited and walked into the lobby of what could only be described as a castle. Hux, Kyo, Mitaka, Bretta and 5 knights went to speak with their government officials. While they did Phasma ordered around troopers, giving them assignments for tonight and tomorrow morning. Kuruk and Sam stood on the steps outside the meeting room. Nox had been a no show. His second in command claiming he had gone out of town immediately following the holiday. With Nox not being there, they all knew no one would try anything.

“So, Ada?” Kuruk looked over to Sam who rolled her shoulders back and kept looking straight ahead.

“What about her?” She asked, still not looking at him.

Kuruk gave out a deep laugh. “Here I thought Ren would be the one to cut off someone’s head for looking at you wrong but damn Sam you’re making me out to be a liar.”

She finally turned to stick out her tongue at him. “I’ve watched him kiss enough other women in my lifetime, I don’t need anyone trying anything else.”

Kuruk shook his head at her in response. “Sam, I think-“ Before he could finish the group of Knights came barreling out the door.

“It went smooth, everything’s done here.” Cardo muttered.

“Try not to sound so disappointed.” Sam patted his back.

Cardo put his arm around Sam’s shoulders making her walk with him. Leaning down to whisper to her. “I have a super-secret mission and I need your help.”

“Do you now?” She put her arm around his back.

“I think Kuruk has a crush on someone and I need you to help me figure out who it is.” He led her away from the group so he wouldn’t have to keep whispering.  
  
“Kuruk? Has….. a ….. crush?” She was genuinely shocked. In the years of being around the Knights Kuruk had become like her big brother, and she had never seen him so much a go home with someone at the end of the night let alone have a long-term romantic interest. “When did we notice this?”

“I noticed it a couple days ago.” Trudgen came to join them in their slow walk, putting his arm over Cardo’s on Sam’s shoulders as she placed her other arm behind his back.  
  


“And we have no idea who this could be?” She started slowing down then speeding up to throw the boys walk off a bit. Watching them struggle to keep their arm chain over her shoulders together.

“Not a damn clue.” Cardo confirmed, almost tripping over himself at her sudden stop then go.

“Well, let’s just keep an eye out and see who he talks too. You guys think it might be Captain Chrome?” Sam made her legs go in long stride before dipping down into a lunge, forcing the boys to follow her lead.

“Phasma? Maybe, but I think I would have noticed before that.” Trudgen remarked as Cardo almost fell to the side when they dipped back down, causing everyone to almost go over with him.

Sam laughed as they all caught themselves on each other. “You run 12 miles every morning, but you can’t keep it together on a group lunge?”

“He was never very good at balance.” Kylo’s voice came from behind them, filtered through his mask. Trudgen and Cardo immediately dropped their arms off Sam once they heard him and stepped back from her. “What’s going on here?”

“Super secrete mission meeting, _Supreme Leader_.” Sam used his title, knowing from last night what that did to him.

“Is that so. Shouldn’t the Supreme Leader know about super-secret mission meetings?” He cocked his head slightly.

“Uh, Duh. Sam, we should just ask Ren to find out who it is!” Cardo smacked his forehead.

“Who is what.” Kylo asked.

“Then it’s not fun if we don’t get to play detective!” Trudgen shot back at Cardo.

“No but then we would know!” Sam interjected.

“What the fuck are you guys on about now?” Kylo tried to ask again.

“No. No. You guys are sucking all the fun out of this.” Trudgen groaned crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, we’re thinking smarter not harder.” Cardo flicked Trudgens temple.

“Fine. Fine!” Sam rolled her eyes. “No asking Supreme Leader to help. UNLESS we can’t figure it out by the end of the weekend. Deal?” Both men nodded their heads in agreement.

“Does someone want to explain what the fuck is going on?” Kylo asked, annoyed at being ignored.

Grabbing his hand Sam lead him back towards his shuttle. “Okay. I’ll tell you about the super-secret mission, but you can’t help, as you just heard.”  
  


“I did.” He said flatly.

“Okay, so Cardo and Trudgen figured out that Kuruk has a crush on someone, but we don’t know who it is."She kept walking until they were up the ramp and onto the shuttle alone

Once they were in Kylo took off his helmet. A knowing smile played on his lips as he did. “So, I’m not allowed to help you and your little boyfriends on your mission at all?”

“Jealousy looks sexy on you, Supreme Leader.” She teased him, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

After the rest of the group had returned to the transports, it was a quick flight to right outside town. Once they landed, they grabbed their things from the transports and started to make way into a hotel in the center of town. Walking down the ramp in front of Kylo, Sam’s heart skipped a beat.  
  
“Batuu?” She stopped at the end of the ramp, causing Kylo to almost run into the back of her. She did a 180 staring up at his helmet. He huffed through his mask and nodded his head for her to follow the group.

Once they got into hotel Hux brought a keycard up to Kylo, who immediately turned and grabbed Sam’s hand taking her to a set of elevators. Once stepped in he hit the button for the top floor.  
  
“Where are we going?” Sam asked looking at his helmet as if it would give anything away to her.

“Our room.” He gestured for her to step out into the hallway once the doors reopened. The warm feeling spread through her at his words. Once in the hall she saw it was only one small hall with one door on either side. Kylo walked to the door furthest from them and swiped the keycard. Once they entered Sam stopped in her tracks. He smiled seeing her eyes go wide at the room, dropping their bags and his helmet by door. “I have to make one call and then I’ll be back.” He squeezed her hand before stepping into the hall, closing the door behind him.

It was a beautiful open room. Marble floors ran up to meet the gold painted walls half way. A large couch wrapped around a Livingroom area with a fireplace and a plush carpet covering the marble floor. A full kitchen area was across from the Livingroom had a floor to ceiling window overlooking a beautiful garden landscape below. A long hallway led back to what Sam assumed was the bedroom. She grabbed her bag and headed for the room only to have her jaw drop at the sight once more. It had the same marble floor as the rest of the suite. In the middle of the room on the furthest wall sat the biggest bed Sam had ever seen, with another plush carpet wide under it. Through an open bathroom door, she could see a double sink, shower and tub the size of a hot tub.

“You like it?” Kylo appeared behind her.

“Is that real question?” Sam laughed out, walking over to put her bag on the bed. Kylo followed, sitting down on the edge. “What time do we have to be down in the morning?”

“08:00.” He replied laying back. Sam sat next to him her legs under her. She stared at him, his eyes closed, face relaxed. He looked so soft like this, something she assumed very few got to see. He always had to be so stoic. He had a reputation to uphold as Supreme Leader. Even with the Knights and their small group on mission, with his helmet off his face was never soft as it demanded respect and attention from the few around, but here with her he could relax. He didn’t need to have his guard up, and that realization made Sam smile to herself.

Then any other thought crossed her mind. “How are you going to walk into town and expect anyone to give us intel? People won’t know who most of us are, but Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s mask is something to be seen from miles away.”  
  
“I won’t be wearing it.” He said, still not opening his eyes.

“Come again?” She asked, shocked at his words.

This time he did open his eyes, sitting up on his elbows. “I won’t be wearing my mask. I have a cowl to cover my face, and I won’t be in my, what do you like to call it? Costume. Travelers around here don’t come to First Order events, such as the ball so the chances for me to be recognized are very low. I also don’t exactly need for people to talk to me for me to hear them.”

“I suppose that’s true.” She nodded. “Is everyone still having dinner somewhere tonight?”

He hummed a response as he started trailing his finger up and down her thigh. “Hux got the private room downstairs, he also had private wait staff brought down in a transport from The Red Room to serve us because of,” he gesturing to his face.

Sam’s smile widen at him. “Who knew your face could be such a hot topic of conversation.”  
  
“It usually is, for those who haven’t seen it.” He kept trailing her thigh, stopping before he got to high before returning to her knee.  
  
“I guess that’s true.” Sam sighed laying back on the pillows to stare at the ceiling, throwing her legs over his. “Is there anything going on after dinner?”

“Not with the group.” His voice lowered slightly as he spoke. Sam looked down him then, his eyes locking onto hers, filled to the brim with want. His hand had stopped at the upper part of his trail on her thigh. She could feel her own desire filling the energy in the room.

“What’s our plan then?” She questioned, voice slightly wavering under his stare.

“I have a couple of plans.” He kept his voice low like before, eyes never leaving hers. He started sitting up to lean towards her, his fingers slowly going higher to the brush the button on her pants. Her breath hitched feeling his fingers brush against the skin of her lower belly. He crawled up her body hovering over her, his hand still on her stomach as his fingers started on the button bellow them. His lip inching closer to hers when the loud beep rang through the room stopping him. A frown pulled at his lips as the beep got louder. Groaning quietly, he rolled off her over the edge of the bed to stomp to his bag he had dropped near the door pulling out his commlink.

“what.” The annoyance of being interrupted evident in his voice. Sam couldn’t hear who was on the other side of the conversation, but she feared that they’d be getting the brunt of his frustration tonight, or until she did at least. He dropped the commlink back into his bag as he mumbled to himself, all but stomping his foot on the ground like a child. Sam giggled at that and his head snapped to her as he cleared the distance from the door to the bed in 3 long strides.

“You think that’s funny?” He leaned over the bed grabbing her chin. Sam giggled more in response, not being able to help her amusement in his sexual frustration. “We’ll see how funny you think it is tonight.” He kissed her hard before taking a step back. “We should get ready to go to dinner, everyone’s starting to head down.” 

Grabbing her bag, Sam headed into the bathroom. After putting on makeup she slipped into one of the many black dresses she owned, with her normal black heals. Stepping out of the bathroom she returned her bag to the bed, rummaging through it to find the jewelry she knew she packed. Having clasped a bracelet on she heard Kylo out in the kitchen. Making her way down the hall she found him, Black suit and dress shoes, staring out the window with a scotch in hand.

“A pregame drink?” She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He let out a low chuckle before finishing his drink. “I will never get over how beautiful you are.”

Sam blushed at him, but she knew what he meant. Every time she got to see him dressed up in made her feel… things, made her want to do things to him she could never say out loud.  
  
Kylo heard her thought loud and clear. Putting down his glass with a little more force than necessary he walked over to her, digging his fingers into her hair to tilt her head back exposing her neck. He kissed from her collar bone to her ear, nipping at her lobe. Sam couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped her lips, causing a low grumbling in Kylo’s chest.  
  
“You can’t keep making noises like that if you want to get down to dinner in time to actually eat.” He whispered in her ear.

“You shouldn’t make me make those noises then.” She smirked at him.

He put his hand on her lower back, guiding her out the door and into the elevator. Although neither of them even close to being done with the teasing, Sam leaned against him in the elevator sticking her ass out into his crotch. She could feel how hard he was through his pants, his hand coming to dig into her hip. Alone, Sam let out a small whimper at his action, in which he returned by grinding his covered cock into her ass. The ding of the elevator reaching the floor below the lobby halted them both. Sam took a half step forward and when the doors opened, she was glad she did. Waiting on the other side was a very well dressed Kuruk.

“Master ren.” Kuruk said giving him a nod “I was just coming up to make sure you guys were okay.” He held the door to the elevator for them to step out.

“That’s very nice of you, but we’re fine. You know how long I take to get ready.” Sam smiled at him stepping to the side.

He gave Kylo a quick nod before giving her a side eye. “Okay, Officer Bretta hasn’t made her way down so I’m going to check on her as well.” He stepped into the open elevator. As it closed Sam rolled her eyes to herself at the thought of Ada, but she caught Kylo smirking at her.

“I didn’t take you for the jealous type.” He put his hand on the small of her back to guide her down the hall to the private room. 

“I’m not jealous.” She said flatly.

“You are, but don’t worry love. It looks sexy on you.” He kept his voice low, repeating her own words to her as they approached the open door.

“I know something else that would look sexy on me.” Sam whispered low enough just for him to hear and he pitched her ass before they stepped into the room.

“Finally!” Hux yelled across the room seeing Sam. He walked over sliding a drink into her hand then one into Kylos. “I was starting to think that you’d never finish and get down here.” He winked at them.

“Trust me, if it we had ever started, we wouldn’t be.” Kylo remarked sliding in-between her and Hux to go to the group of Knights.

“Someone’s in a mood.” Hux pointed his glass in Kylo’s direction. Sam just giggled in response. “So,” Hux continued, pulling her arm to come sit with him at the long table. “You want to tell me why we don’t like Ada?”  
  
Sam caught herself about to roll her eyes again. “Wow, I must have been really obvious this morning.” Hux just nodded to her, urging her to continue. “She was checking Kylo out when we were all at the Red Room that night.”

Hux hummed into his drink, taking a long sip. “That explains his sudden PDA on the flight.” Sam took a drink of her own while Hux went on. “Well, she’s very good at her job so I hope this won’t effect future missions.”

“Do you know so little of me?” Sam all but hissed.

“Samantha.” He sighed. “I have never seen you like this,” He waved his hand between Kylo’s turned back and her. “With anyone ever, not even close. Regardless if it was a common occurrence for you, it certainly isn’t for him and we both know his temper which is more my concern.”

Sam sipped her drink again slowly. “No, it’s not an issue as long as she keeps her hands to herself I won’t say anything or do anything, But if she so much as touches him, or tries to advance on him then I won’t have a choice. If Vicrul tried something with Mitaka would you let him walk away?”

“You think I would be able to end the life of a Knight? How sweet.” Hux replied dryly.

“You know what I mean!” She elbowed him in the side.

“I guess that you’re right, and I can handle that agreement, mostly because who would dare to hit on Kylo Ren after seeing how quickly you can end a life.” He finally let out a small smile. Just then Kuruk returned, Ada in tow. “Ah! We can eat now.” Hux stood motioning for everyone to come around the table.

Kylo walked to Sam, holding out a hand to help her stand and walked her to the two seats at the head of the table. Looking around her Hux and Mitaka were directly next to her on the side of the table. Kuruk was directly next to Kylo with Ada sat on his side. Phasma sat across the long table with a man Sam had yet to see and the Knights filled out the rest of the seats. Kylo stretched in his chair as acting casual, tipping his head so he was looking behind Sam.

His lips close to her ears, he whispered. “I hope that’s not your favorite dress, because I’m going to rip it in half later.”  
  
A chill ran up Sam’s spine, and she had to force the blush to not creep onto her cheeks. Hux cleared his throat getting her attention. She looked over to him and he nodded his head across the table, taking a sip from his glass. Sam very slowly looked to where Kuruk and Ada were sitting, half expecting that Hux was giving her something she could kill her over, but instead she found them in a deep conversation. Sam thought it was an intense conversation for half a second before she realized they were flirting.

_Oh._

Sam mentally kicked herself. She hadn’t even thought of the possibly that Ada was looking at someone else at the other end of the table that night. She didn’t put two and two together at Cardo and Trudgen telling her about Kuruks sudden crush. Cardo looked her for a split second, and she caught his attention fully. She slowly nodded her head to Ada and Kuruk. It took Cardo a second to realize before he was silently jabbing Trudgen in the ribs to let him in on it. Sam took a long drink from her glass, finishing it off hoping that would stop how embarrassed she felt at the situation. Being jealous over nothing. Just as her empty glass was about to hit the table, Kylo took it from her holding it to a waiter behind him before a freshly filled glass was back in front of her. Kylo winked at her as he set it down. 

_You knew?_

Of course, he did. He can read Ada’s mind.

 ** _“I told you jealousy looked sexy on you.”_** Kylo smirked as his voice rang in her head.

Sam wanted to be mad at him. Upset for letting her get so mad at this poor woman for no reason, but she didn’t have a chance. As soon as she started to get upset Kylos hand was back on her thigh under the table. His thumb grazing below the already short hem of her dress. Sam was reminded once again of the back and forth teasing all day and her walls clenched.

Hux turned to her then as Kylos thumb skimmed back and forth across her thigh. “Sam, has Kylo told you about tomorrow?”

Sam cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice as steady as she could. “You did at the meeting, or did you forget that we have those still?” She teased.

He smiled back at her, shaking his head. “No, not the mission. Tomorrow night.”

Sam turned to Kylo, raising an eyebrow before returning her attention to Hux. “No, I wasn’t aware that there was anything going on tomorrow night.”

“Well. It was supposed to be a surprise.” Kylo muttered out next to her. Sam turned back to him. “We’re going out.”

“Going out?” She gave him a questioning look.

“To the cantina.” His thumb climbing slightly higher, grazing her panties.

“So, what you’re saying is we all get to see Kylo Ren drunk again?” She winked at him.

“From my memory, it doesn’t take much.” Hux shot across the table.

“From my memory, it takes much more for me to tap out than it does you, Hux.” Kylo’s hand gripped her thigh as he spoke. Sexual frustration bubbling to the surface more than he would have liked.

“That sounds like a challenge me!” Cardo said from the other side of the table.

“Ren won’t take that challenge.” Hux raised his eyebrows at Kylo.

“You’re on.” Kylo tipped his glass to him and Hux smirked in return.

After everyone had finished eating, they all sat sipping drinks talking about the last time they were all on Butuu together while Ada listened in. Sam had decided after her realization that Ada was funny, and she still couldn’t help but like her.

“Well, I think that’s enough stories of the past for one night.” Kylo stood from the table taking Sam’s hand to pull her up. Everyone else followed suit, saying goodnight and heading to different elevators. Mitaka and Hux joined them in their elevator, as Sam learned they were the ones on the same floor as Kylo and herself. As soon as they said goodnight to the boys, Kylo pushed her through the door of their room.

Once through, he slammed it shut, locking it. Sam prepared herself for whatever he was about to do to her now they were finally alone, her body responding to the thoughts. He just stood, hands on the closed door with his back to her. He was breathing heavy and he was blocking Sam from his energy. She cleared her throat when the long stretch of silence was to much for her. Kylo turned to her then, stepping closer to her. He took her wrists in his hands and walked her backwards towards the bedroom. “You know what a little tease you are?”  
  
“Me?” She snorted out. “I’m sorry, where has this thumb been all night?” She took the thumb that had been rubbing her thigh and brought it to her lips, slightly sucking on it. Kylo’s chest grumbled a moan before she brought it out her mouth with a pop. “So,” Sam continued as she brushed his thumb across her own lips. “What was this group-less plan you had in mind?”

As if her question snapped him from his own lust, he looked suddenly serious. “Wait here?” He gave her the most adorable puppy eyes, all but melting her on the spot. She nodded and he turned to the refresher. Sam heard him start the water in the tub and she smiled to herself. She walked to her side of the bed and shimmied off her dress, taking her bra and thong off and tossing it next to the dress. Kylo was leaning against the door of the refresher when she turned back around.

“I really wanted to rip that dress in half but walking into the room to this is much better.” His eyes took in every inch of her naked body as he walked over to her slowly. Without warning his picked her up and carried her to the tub. Setting her down on the ledge he tested the water with his hand before gesturing for her to get in. Sam sat into the warm water, feeling it relax her entire body. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the edge behind her for a minute until she felt Kylo sit on the other side grabbing her feet as he slid in. He started to work tiny circles into her with his fingers. Starting at her feet and ever so slowly working up her leg.

“You know, I don’t like walking out of stressful meetings and seeing you cuddled up with my Knights.” His thumbs started to work deeper into her muscles.

“I wasn’t cuddled up with anyone babes, we were being secretive. You on the hand have been teasing me and letting me be jealous over nothing all day.” She didn’t even open her eyes to reply, keeping her head back.

“Only because I could feel what it was doing to you. How you felt today is only a fraction of the possessiveness I feel over you. Even seeing Hux’s hands on you sometimes makes me want to snap him in half.” His hands were working higher up her leg, past her knee now.

Sam let out a laugh, before she fully took in his words. It should have scared her, to have someone feel like that. To want to have that much control over her, but it did the opposite. She also realized how high he was rubbing on her leg. Sam opened her eyes to find him inches from her face. Kylo quickly pulled her the rest of the way forward, kissing her as he did. It started sweet and soft, but he quickly moved her head back more to attack her neck and collar bone. Kissing, sucking and biting at her, leaving marks as he went. As he worked his way lower a moan caught in Sams throat.

“How do you think I feel hearing what everyone thinks about you all day long? Officers and Generals thinking about what they could do to you. Thinking about touching what’s mine.” His hands came to her nipples, pulling and pinching. Sam arched into him in response as she moaned into his chest. “Even Phasma’s new little boyfriend tonight at dinner couldn’t keep his eyes off you. He just sat there, smiling in my face while thinking how fun it would be to have you and Phasma in his room.”

“Ky.” She moaned out before pulling his lips to hers. “This is the only cock I want anywhere near me ever again.” She wrapped her hand around his hard member, slowly jerking him off under the water.

Kylo looked deeper into her eyes for a split second before he crashed into her lips. “Mine.” He moaned into her mouth before he flipped her around so her back was against him, his hard cock pressing against her lower back. He started working slow little circles on her clit while sliding two fingers into her, and Sam looked directly ahead. For the first time she noticed that there was a mirror directly in front of her on the wall of the bathtub.

“Fuck baby, so wet for me already?” He sucked on her neck from behind her.

“Well,” Sam moaned out. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

That earned a small chuckle from Kylo. “Me too.”

“What have you been thinking about doing?” Sam smirked to herself, watching his eyes darken slightly when he looked at her through the mirror.

Without another word, he grabbed both her hips, getting to his knees he threw her forward onto the ledge of the tub by the mirror. Pressing her into the side of the tub, he lined his head up between her folds and thrust fully into her in one motion. Sam moaned out as he did, looking at him in the mirror a small smile played on his lips as he started to move in and out. Pushing her further up the tub with each thrust of his hips, causing water to slosh out onto the floor.

“Look at you.” He grunted from behind her. “You love this cock.” Sam hummed out a yes between moans. “Say it.” He moaned at her.  
  
“I love your- Ah, oh. I love your cock.”

“Louder. Tell everyone in this hotel how much you love this fucking cock.” He was pounding into her now. Sam didn’t know if she would be able to speak.

“I love your fucking cock!” She yelled out, feeling the warmth in her lower belly growing. “Please Ky.”

"Who?" He teased.

"Ugghhhh. Please, Supreme Leader." Sam yelled back at him.

Kylo reached forward and titled her chin up while his other hand snaked down to her clit. “Look at yourself while you cum.”

Her moans echoed against the tile as Sam watched in the mirror. Her tits bouncing with the thrust of his hips while more water hit the floor outside the tub. She looked lower and watched Kylos hand rub her relentlessly. Finally, her eyes traveled up to Kylo. His lips pressed in a straight line as he concentrated on making sure Sam couldn’t walk properly tomorrow, the most primal grunts and growls ghosting his lips. He caught Sam watching him and a smile slipped across his face. He bent forward more so his lips were on her ear. “Cum for me, baby.” She exploded at his words, seeing stars across her eyes as she watched herself reach her peak. She moaned out Supreme Leader as Kylo fucked her through her orgasm causing him to reach his own he gripped the sides of the tub to stay up right. The only noise around them was their breathing as they both came down from their high.

Sam was the first to break the silence, turning back around to sit in the now cool water. “I’m really glad that wasn’t a group activity.” Earning a smile and head shake from Kylo as he moved forward to kiss her. After a second, they both washed off in what water was left in the tub. Kylo was the first to step out, almost slipping from the water on the floor.

“Fuck.” He yelled, catching himself on the side of the tub and the sink.

Sam peered over the ledge on the tub, seeing all the water that had made its way out of the tub. “Ky be careful.”

  
“I can take out whole towns in minutes, but apparently a little bit of water will be my demise.” He grumbled pulling Sam to her feet, wrapping a towel around her before bridal carrying her back to the bed. “I’m going to go call down for more towels to be brought up.” He set her down on the edge of the bed, giving her a kiss on her forehead before turning to put his sweatpants on.

Sam went to stand and had to catch herself. Her legs were like jello, her knees barely useable after being pounded into the porcelain. “Well, that’s going to be an issue tomorrow.” Deciding trying to put on clothes would be too hard a task at the moment, she slide herself back onto the bed. Wincing at her throbbing cunt as she lifted her legs to pull the covers from under her. She listened to Kylo in the kitchen before she heard him on the phone.

“Yes, Ren. Room 1…….. We need more towels brought up to our room…….No that’s all.”

Sam laid back on the plush pillows and smiled to herself at the words Kylo had now said twice today.

_Our room._


	12. Out on the town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and fun
> 
> now with public smut !

Chapter 12:

_Sam was walking around the small living quarters of her shared bedroom trying to get dressed as quietly as she could as to not wake her roommate. It had been only three weeks of staying with the First Order but she was sure her roommate already hated her. Sam had only seen Kylo once since their dinner after her first mission three weeks ago, so she had decided that is was time to make other friends as he clearly didn’t want to be around her that often. She couldn’t figure out if she did something that upset him, but her feelings were slightly hurt. That was her own problem though she had thought, as she let her feelings get away from her for the first time in her life and that wasn’t something Kylo had to deal with. He was a busy man and her feelings shouldn’t be on his list of things to handle._

_Sam had asked Hux if he wanted to meet her in the training room early this morning when he came by two nights ago to give her a datapad, So she slid out her door, and made her way there to meet him. Entering she saw it was completely empty except for a fluff of red hair sat on the floor stretching._

_“Good morning Owens.” Hux said standing as she walked over._

_“Sam please.” She gave him a soft smile._

_“Okay. Sam.” He nodded. “What did you have in mind for today?”_

_“I usually just start with cardio then do weights if that’s okay with you.” She started over to the row of treadmills._

_“Sounds good.” Hux stepped onto the one next to her._

_Before they could start running the training room doors opened again, and in walked a Knight in his full robes with a gym bag slung over his shoulder._

_“Hey Kuruk!” Sam called across the room._

_“Hey Sam. Let me go change and I’ll join you, don’t wait for me.” He turned to walk into the small changing rooms near the door._

_“Did you invite him to come as well?” Hux stood staring at her, mouth open. The surprise and slight fear rolling off him._

_“Yes, Kuruk’s cool.” She gave him a questioning look._

_“You invited a Knight of Ren to work out with you because he’s cool?” Hux looked complete shocked at this._

_“Oh, what you guys go out on missions together but that’s it? You never hang out outside of that?” Sam scoffed at him._

_“No.” Hux stated flatly. “The Knights of Ren only hang out with themselves. I’m also not much to ‘hang out’ myself.”_

_“Hux we’re hanging out right now.” Sam gave him a small smile._

_He considered this for a moment. “I suppose.”_

_“And, we should hang out tomorrow night.” Sam offered._

_“Tomorrow night?”_

_“Yeah, like, dinner or something.” Sam turn on her treadmill on a slow walk._

_“Sam, if you’re asking me out you should know I’m not really into women.” Hux turned on his own avoiding eye contact from her completely. Sam remembers how uncomfortable he was._

_“I wasn’t, but good to know.” She laughed. “We should invite Kuruk, tell him to invite some of the Knights. You’d like them if you got to know them, they’re a lot of fun.”_

_“If you say so, I doubt they’ll come.” Hux turned up his treadmill._

_“Come to what?” Kuruk came to the treadmill on the other side of Sam._

_“Hux and I are going out tomorrow night and You and the Knights should come!” Sam turned up her own treadmill to a run just above Hux._

_“I’ll come, and I’ll mention it to the guys but no promises that they’ll show.” Kuruk started his treadmill at a rate above Sam and Hux. The three continued this back and forth of turning their machines higher than the other until all three were sprinting full force. After 10 minutes Hux’s slammed his stop button, Followed by Sam. Both sitting on the ground behind their treadmills, panting and struggling to breath._

_Kuruk laughed from his sprint. “Can’t keep up huh?”  
  
“How often are you running like that? You’re not even breaking a sweat!” Sam half yelled through her pants when a sudden dinging caught her attention. Walking over to her datapad she noted she had three messages from Kylo asking her to get lunch._

_Sam smiled at the relief she had felt that she hadn’t somehow scared him away. The butterflies in her stomach from their dinner returning. “I think I’m going to invite Kylo out with us tomorrow too.” She turned back to the boys._

_Kuruk immediately hit his stop button, jumping to turn to Sam. “Kylo?”_

_“Yeah, you know. Commander Ren. The guy you’re around everyday of your life basically?” Sam said, typing back to him that she’d see him at noon._

_“Yeah, but you just called him Kylo.” Hux shot Kuruk a questioning look._

_“That’s his name, isn’t it?” Sam walked over to a weight bench to start putting weights on a bar._

_“Yeah, but do you call him that to him?” Kuruk asked walking behind her bench to spot her._

_“He told me too.” She laid back on the bench, placing her hands on the bar._

_“When did he tell you this?” Hux asked, coming to sit on the bench next to her._

_“When we had dinner three weeks ago.” She grunted through lifts._

_“You had dinner with Master Ren?” Kuruk kept one hand on the bar she lifted._

_“What is with the questions.” She asked flatly, clearly not catching onto whatever they were trying to get at._

_“Sam.” Kuruk tighten his grip on the bar stopping Sam from bringing it back down and placed it back in its holder. “Ren doesn’t just ‘eat dinner’ with people.”_

_Sam sat up looking between the two. “Well, we’re about to eat lunch too if that helps whatever you’re getting at.”_

_“Today?” Hux asked standing._

_“Like in the next two hours or so, yeah.”_

_Kuruk laughed a deep laugh. “You keep surprising me, Kid.”_

The dream cut suddenly.

_Sam was walking to meet Kylo back at the private room from last time. Only this time he was already there when she got there, typing away on his datapad._

_“Wow, don’t hear from a guy for two weeks and when you finally see him he’s still working." She slid into the booth across from him._

_Looking up from his datapad and placing it on the seat next to him. A smile spread across his face seeing her. “I am sorry about that, But Snokes really been keeping me on my toes lately.” She only hummed at him as she took a drink of his whiskey. “You’re really upset with me aren’t you?” He asked, amused how relaxed she was that she actually stole his drink._

_“Yes.” She said taking another drink._

_Kylo’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Why?”_

_Sam looked away from him. She really didn’t understand herself why she was upset at the time. She also was one to not keep contact very well, not that she had someone to keep contact with now, but someone doing it to her, Kylo doing it her, She didn’t like it. “I’m not sure.”_

_Kylo reached over and put his hand on hers. Goosebumps raised on her arm as she looked up to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?” She asked confused. _

_“That you are upset with me, for whatever reason. I don’t like seeing you upset.” His eyes were so soft Sam could have melted in her seat._

_She gave him a soft smile, but he didn’t move his hand. Taking one more drink from his glass she continued. “Hey, so. Tomorrow night Hux and I are going out. We invited Kuruk and told him to tell the Knights too. You should come.”_

_“You’re hanging around with Hux and Kuruk now?” He asked taking his drink back, finishing it._

_“Um, I mean this will be the first time but. I guess so? They’re nice.” She saw something flash across his eyes._

_“I can’t.” He flatly replied._

_“You can’t?” She raised an eyebrow._

_“Yeah. I can’t come. I’m busy.” His voice still held no emotion that Sam could sense. A waitress came back with to drinks then, setting them on the table before leaving._

_“Why are you so mad?” Sam asked, taking her drink in her hands._

_“I’m not.” The anger evident in his voice now._

_“Bullshit Kylo.” She spat. Why were they fighting right now? What had happened? “I don’t need this attitude from someone who disappears for two weeks without so much as a message, when we’re on the same damn ship.” Sam moved to get up but Kylos hand on hers stop her._

_“Don’t.” was the only word that came out of his clenched jaw._

_“Why.” She said back ._

_There was a long silence between them before he sighed. “Please.”_

_Sam’s knees went to jello hearing the pain in his voice. She put her other hand on top of his. “Okay. Okay Ky.”_

_They were silent as they ate, Kylo’s hand never coming off Sam’s the whole time. It made eating slightly harder but neither of them seemed to mind._

_Only after they finished eating did Kylo break their silence. “I have a meeting in 15.”_

_“Okay.” Sam nodded getting up from the table. Before she could open the door, he put his hand out to keep it closed._

_“Ky?” He asked, referring to the nickname she called him earlier._

_“You don’t like it?”_

_“No. I do. It’s just new.” He said dropping his arm. Putting his helmet back on before he opened the door for them. “I’ll try to make it.” Sam stopped to look at him confused for a second before he clarified. “Tomorrow night. I’ll try to come.”_

_Sam smiled and nodded at him before she squeezed his hand and turned to leave. Walking down the hall her datapad dinged. She can’t see it now in the dream, the screen is blurry, but she remembers what it says._

**KR: 13:03: This is me, sending a message from the same damn ship.**

A soft light shinned behind her eyelids, and Sam blinked trying to adjust to them. Feeling a heavy arm over her middle, she tried to roll out from under him, but he caught her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He mumbled into the pillow his face was buried into.

Sam turned to face him, brushing away the strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. “I need to get ready.”

He opened one eye to her as he grinned. “Can you walk?”

“Well, I don’t know because someone won’t let me up.” She giggled at him. He groaned giving her several little pecks across her face and planting one on her lips before he let her up. Slowly sliding out of the bed she didn’t feel any pain as she stood but taking a step, she slightly winced. It wasn’t pain, but it was definitely sore. Turning to give Kylo a thumbs up she grabbed her bag and made her way for the refresher.

After brushing her teeth, fixing her hair and changing she walked back out. In regular jeans, with a tight black shirt. She laced up her boots and made her way to the kitchen, finding no sign of Kylo but 2 cafs sat on the counter. Taking one she walked over to the window in the kitchen. She could see from there Phasma was already outside, directing groups of people in different directions. It took Sam a couple of minutes to realize they were storm troopers. Suddenly two arms latched around her waist.

“Gods, Ky. I thought I told you to stop doing that. Do you just float around? Is that what’s going on?” She laughed feeling his chuckle behind her.

“Sorry, I had to go grab somethings from Hux.” He kissed her neck leaving his chin on her shoulder. “Are you ready to go down?”  
  
“Yup, let me grab my bag.” When she turned she saw him for the first time. He was in dark wash jeans, and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. A cowl was around his neck as he said, blending perfectly with his outfit.

 _Hot_. Sam thought to herself as she made her way down the hall to grab her purse from the bed.

“Heard that.” Kylo said when she came back to the front door.

“Good.” She smirked giving him a kiss before she opened the door.

Down in the lobby the group was standing chatting with cafs, and food. They were all dressed casually, something Sam had only seen a handful of times. Either they were always in uniform or dressed formally.

Walking over Kylo nodded to them. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes, we’re just going in pairs as a giant group of people might to obvious.” Hux stated as Mitaka came to grab his hand.

“We’re up.” Mitaka pulled Hux to the lobby doors.

Kylo tuned to Sam after a couple of more people had left the lobby. “I want to take you somewhere today, Is that okay?” 

“Of course. Do I get to know where before we go?” Sam asked.  
  
“No, but it involves food.” Kylo smirked.  
  
“Well in that case, why aren’t we already there?” She smiled at him.  
  
Taking her hand he led her out the front door, into to heart of town. There were shops and venders at charts everywhere. All kinds of people flooded the busy streets. Some people shopping, others just milling around the streets. Kylo and Sam walked hand through the town until they stopped at a small café.  
  
“This is cute.” Sam said as they walked inside and Kylo gave her a small smile. Once they sat down a waitress immediately took their order and brought it out.  
  
“So. Why did you HAVE to bring me here?” She asked taking a bit of her food.  
  
Kylo looked down to finish chewing and took a long drink before finally looking back at her. “The morning I had to block your memory when I left your room knowing you wouldn’t remember when you woke back up, I was heartbroken. I needed to put space between me and anyone who knew me. I walked the town for a while before I found this place. When I sat here, heartbroken. I promised myself that as soon as we were back to us again or better than that like now, I would bring you here. If nothing else to remind myself everything was worth it, even if it hurt like hell at the time.”  
  
Sam stared at him in shock. He sat watching an empty table with a single chair by the window. Sam assumed it was where he sat when he came here that morning. She grabbed his hand on the table and used her other to wiped a single tear that fell from her eye.  
  
“The boy that came and sat here that morning would have done anything to be with you.” Kylo looked back to her. “But the man who walked out of here that day did.” He paused as if trying to read her, trying to collect his own thoughts buzzing around him. “I didn’t kill Snoke to be the Supreme Leader, I killed Snoke because he wanted you. He wanted you to train under him and do as he had done to me. I couldn’t let him to that to you. Turn you into someone completely different, something you’re not. You’d been through enough in your life you deserved happiness. You deserved freedom. Even if that meant I couldn’t have you.”  
  
“Ky.“ Sam started softly.  
  
“No. Wait. I- I’m not done okay? Just.” He took a deep breath in. Sam got worried. He looked so worried. She had no idea what was going on. “I wanted to ask you this last night, and you can say no if you want to too. Don’t lie to spare my feelings any-“  
  
“Kylo.” Sam said trying to stop his rant. She squeezed his hand.  
  
“Yeah. Okay. I just- Now that you’re back I can’t lose you again. I want to go bed every night with you in my arms, and I want you to be the first thing I see when I get up. Do you- would like to move in with me? We can keep your room open if that helps bu-“  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What?” Kylo questioned, a small smile forming on his lips. “What did you say?”  
  
“Yes.” Sam repeated. “I want to move in with you.”

“Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.” He gave her a soft laugh.

“Why did you think it would be difficult?” She questioned.

“Well, you’re not one for staying in one place very long and I just-“He started rambling again.

“Ky.” She calmly cut him off before he could spiral, squeezing his hand again. “I told you I’m not going anywhere.”

He gave her a squeeze back and they finished eating. “So, did you want to go look at the shops?”  
  
“Can we?” Sam lit up at the thoughts of all the beautiful shops and charts they passed on the way in.

“Well, we are supposed to be blending in, plus I can do all the work on my own.” He tapped a finger to his head. Sam nodded and they both got up to leave, Kylo pulled a handful of gold coins out of his back pocket.

“Big tipper?” Sam asked, eyes wide at the money he had put down. It had to be 4 times their bill amount. Kylo just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to follow him. Once out the door, they started down the street. Stopping at every chart as Sam scanned through everything had. Kylo half looking, mostly listen to everyone around them. Until Sam stopped short at one chart, seeing a beautiful silver necklace with a black stone in dangling from it. She lifted it from the table and eyed it in her hands. It was one of the most beautiful things Sam had ever seen, until she looked at the price. She was doing well with the first order, but not THAT well.

“Heard anything interesting?” Hux asked Kylo behind Sam.

Turning she saw Hux and Mitaka had made their way to them, several shopping bags in their hands.

“Nothing yet, what has every cashier in town had to say about it?” Kylo joked.

“Nothing from them either.” Mitaka laughed out.

“How much longer you think you need?” Hux asked, while eyeing the stores they had yet to go to.

“Just a while longer. Why don’t you guys take Sam with you. Make her buy something for tonight.” He fished more money out of his pocket about to hand it to Sam but turned and handed it to Hux who gave him a questioning look. “She won’t take it, you know her. Make her buy something Hux. That’s an order from the Supreme Leader.” Kylo turned and winked at Sam before making his way down the block.

Sam stood still in her spot, shocked. No one had ever done something like that for her. She stood staring at where he had walked off too until Hux pulled on her hand. “Let’s go pretty woman.”

“Did you just call me a hooker?” Sam trailed after him.

“Wow you’ve seen that?” Hux laughed as he pulled her into a shop.

“I turned you on to watching old movies!” Sam whisper yelled, stopping when she looked around the shop. It was all party clothes. Short dresses and skirts lined one side of the shop while cut pants and shirts cut in various places hung on the other. “Why- why are we in here?”

“Because you have a shit ton of your boyfriend’s money, we are going out tonight, and I have an order. So, go-go,” He waved his hand at her. “get undressed in the changing room and I’ll bring you things we know will look good on you.” Sam rolled her eye but decided to oblige. There was no getting out of this so she might as well have fun with it.

Sam tired on 100 different dresses, or what felt like it. Each one she slipped on she couldn’t help the different way she imagined Kylo taking it- or ripping it off. Hux finally groaned at her through the curtain where he was seated next to Mitaka just outside her dressing room.  
  


“We will stay here all night Samantha, Try me.” Hux said through the curtain of the changing room.

Sam opened the curtain and did a little spin for him. “Happy?”

“HA-HA. She picked my dress!” Mitaka teased Hux who promptly rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. At least she picked one, and it does look hot on you. Plus, I already picked out your heals so we’re good to go.” Hux straighten out the dress on her.

It was a short, lacey black dress, with another deep neckline just how she like them. This one had long sleeves and the hem came just above the middle of her thigh, so there would be absolutely no bending over.

_Well maybe some bending over._

Just as she thought it Hux bumped her back into the dressing room and shut the curtains.

“Hux what the f-“ Sam heard the loud footsteps enter the room.

“Ah, you found us quick.” Mitaka said.

“Sam’s thoughts tend to be rather _loud_ sometimes.” Sam could hear the smirk in Kylo’s voice, and her own smile spread across her face.

“Sam, get changed and slip the dress out! I’ll pay for it, we’re going to hit a few more places so I’ll drop this in your room when we get back.” Hux said through the curtain.

“I don’t get to see my purchase?” Kylo asked Hux.

“Not until later!” Hux patted Kylo’s arm.

“It’s worth the wait.” Mitaka wink at Kylo brushing past him to pay for his own things.

“It’s not a wedding dress!” Sam called through the certain.

“Not yet anyways.” Hux huffed following Mitaka through the hall to go pay.

Sam put her thong and bra back on, slipping her shirt on after. After her face was uncovered pulling her shirt down there stood Kylo in her dressing room.

Sam almost let out a small scream at his sudden appearance, but he slipped a hand over her mouth before she could, putting his finger to his lips shushing her. “I could hear you from the other side of town. It’s hard to try to gather information when I’m being seduced inside my own head.” He leaned his head down biting at her neck.

A moan was thankfully stifled by his hand still covering her mouth. “Kylo.” She tried to get out under the weight of him.

“Sh, sh, sh. Don’t worry. The cashier is still helping Hux pick out what shoes are supposed to go with his new suit and Mitaka has already given up and walked outside.” He smiled. “Relax baby.” He whispered causing goosebumps on her skin. He dropped his hand from her mouth. “We have to make this fast. Bite on my shirt, and if you make a sound louder than I like you’ll pay for it later. Got it?” Sam nodded in response, not wanting to start of by breaking his rule. “Good girl.” He reached his hands between them freeing himself from his pants before picking her up by her thighs and pressing her into the wall behind them. He slid into her in one quick motion causing Sam to throw her head back and bite her lip to stop from moaning.

“That’s right.” Kylo whispered to her. “You think it’s fun to distract me on missions?” He pounded into her, making good on his promises to make this quick. “Answer me when I ask you a question.” He growled into her neck. Sam was unsure what to do, not wanting to break his promise until she realized.

 _No, Supreme leader._ She thought.

“Smart girl.” He smiled against her, not stopping his thrusts.

_Please Ky._

He gave her a smirk, knowing what she wanted. “Who?”

Sam rolled her eyes at him. _Please, Supreme Leader._

“Did you just roll your fucking eyes at me?” He pulled back to fully look at her.

_Fuck._

“Yeah fuck is right. Why would I give you what you want now? Huh?” He grunted out keeping his pace inside her, returning to her collarbone to suck and bite it.

_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Kylo please._

Kylo shook his head, using his new anger to thrust faster. Sam was ready to explode, she needed the release, even more that he was denying it. He bounced her on himself for what Sam could only image was hours. The pleasure so intense a single tear slipped down her face. When it hit the side of Kylo’s neck he swatted it like it was a bug, until he realized what it was. He looked back up at her as another tear rolled down her cheek, catching it with his thumb he brough it to his lips. Shaking his head at her, he smiled feeling how much she needed it. Taking the same thumb, he reached down and swiped over her clit. Finally feeling the pressure there was all she needed. Sam laced her hands through Kylo’s hair, pulling hard while biting down on his shoulder to suppress her moan. Feeling her walls clench Kylo came with her, holding back his own grunts in her neck.

After a minute of catching their breaths Kylo set her down slowly, keeping his hands on her waist to let her get her balance. He looked down, watching as their mixed juices slid down her leg. He swiped a finger through it and brought it to her lips.

“Open.” Was all he said, and Sam dropped her jaw, taking in his fingers and sucking them clean. Tasting the mix of them together in her mouth almost made her want to go for round two right there.

Hearing her thoughts Kylo chuckled. “Come on, get dressed. We can go back to the room.”  
  


“Oh, no you want to go back to the room?” Sam snorted. Kylo smacked her ass before he slid out of the dressing room.

After she was dressed, she met Kylo by the door. Walking back through the town she grabbed his arm, resting her head there. “So, what did you do while you were gone?”

“Well, I was supposed to be getting information that could be helpful, but someone was being to loud.” He looked down at her, and she smiled at him in return.

“Did you mange to get anything through your distraction?”

“Nothing we didn’t already know from our last missions. Which I knew would be the case, Hux was using this mission for his own personal interest anyway.” Kylo waved his hand at all the shops around them.

“Weren’t you also?” Sam teased him.

“Hux can’t be the only one having all the fun.” He kissed the top on her head.

Once they got back to the room, there was a big black bag wating outside their room. Peaking inside Sam found her dress with the heals Hux had picked out. Pulling them out, Sam wasn’t exactly sure how she was supposed to walk in them. They were higher than any heal she owned.

“Trying to be eye level with me, I see.” Kylo smirked walking past her.

“Hux picked them out.” Sam replied returning the shoes into the bag.

“That explains it.” He grumbled.

“How long til we need to leave?”

Kylo checked the clock on the wall as he sat down on the soft resting his head back. “2 hours.”

“Okay, I’m going to shower.” She walked back into the bedroom before yelling down the hall back to him. “You could join if she wanted too.” 

She’d never heard the man move so fast.

  


2 hours later Sam was standing in the refresher mirror as she double checked her makeup. Walking into the living room, she saw Kylo buttoning the cufflink on his suit, black on black as usual. Warmth spread through Sam’s whole body seeing him, she really would never get over seeing him like this.  
  
He turned around and looked over to her. “You like what you see?” He asked walking towards her.  
  
All she could do was nod, feeling her cheeks on fire. He stopped in front of her lacing his hand in her hair, he pulled her into a kiss. Soft at first then they both started deepening it. Sam could feel his erection getting harder through his pants as he pressed her into the wall behind them. His tongue was half way down her throat as she started to reach to undo his pants there was pounding at their door.  
  
Kylo huffed and leaned his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.  
  
“That would be those annoying people we call friends at the door.” Kylo stated, grinding his hips into her.  
  
“We could ignore them.” Sam suggested.  
  
“No you can’t!” Cardo yelled outside the door.  
  
Kylo huffed harder this time, grinding himself into her one last time before stepping back to adjust himself. When he opened the door all 6 nights, Hux and Mitaka stood staring at them.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt but I was promised to see a very drunk Supreme Leader tonight.” Hux smiled at them.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I think you’ll be passed out before I get to that point.” Kylo retorted. “Head down, we’ll meet you in the lobby.” He shut the door before anyone could protest.

“Babes, I very much doubt we have time to-“ Sam’s words dropped off as Kylo pulled something out of his pocket. It was the neckless she had seen at the chart earlier. “Kylo.” She breathed out. He smiled making a little circle motion with his finger for her to turn around. Once it was on the black jewl sparkled in the light. “Thank you Kylo, I- I don’t even know what to say right now.”

Kylo turned her back around to face him, pressing a kiss to her lips. “You don’t have to say anything. You make me happy Love. Happier than I think I’ve ever been. You deserve everything you want in life.” Sam couldn’t help the tears that came as her heart swelled at his words. “Don’t cry, Love.” Kylo swiped her face.

“I just love you so much.” She tried to stop herself as he pulled her into his chest.

“I love you too.”

  
After Sam stopping crying and rechecked her makeup Kylo took her hand, leading her to meet with everyone in lobby. They stayed in the back of the group, Kylo’s arm tucked over her shoulders as they walked to the cantina. Once they arrived, he leaned down and whispered to in her ear. “Look familiar?”  
  
Sam smiled. “You totally used this trip for your own personal interests.”   
  


Kylo shrugged, holding the door open for her to follow the group. When inside the knights got a booth by the dance floor and they all squeezed in. Sam basically on Kylo’s lap.  
  
“Alright _Ky_ ,” Hux stated, mocking Kylo slightly calling him by Sam’s nickname for him. “What should we start with?”  
  
Kylo waved over a waitress. “Can you bring everyone at this table 2 shots please. Except the two of us,” he said gesturing between himself and Hux. “We need 4.”  
  
The waitress nodded taking everyone else’s drink orders and returning after they were done. Kylo held one shot glass up to Hux, and he returned the gesture. “Good luck, Armitage.” He took the shot with ease and so did Hux not breaking eye contact.  
  
“Good luck to us, honestly.” Mitaka said lifting his shot glass to Sam. As they both took their shot Kylo and Hux took their seconds.  
  
“This is going to be fun.” Kylo smirked drinking down his third.  
  
“I couldn’t agree more.” Hux said talking his.  
  
“Seriously though, someone can carry him, right?” Sam said looking to the knights.  
  
“Hux? I could throw him over my shoulder easy. Boss man might take a couple of us though.” Trudgen said.  
  
“Yeah. That might be a team building exercise.” Cardo added.  
  
“Any of you fuckers touch me and I’ll kill you.” Kylo stated causing everyone to laugh.  
  
“Looks like you’re on your own Sam.” Vicrul said.  
  
“To Sam dragging Ren’s limp body down the street!” Cardo yelled holding up his shot glass and everyone took their last shots.  
  
“Seriously though.” Kylo said putting his arm around Sam’s waist. “I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Famous last words.” Sam chuckled.  
  
-  
  
4 hours and way too many drinks later Sam sat in the booth with Ap’lek, Kuruk, Ada, Vicrul and Mitaka watching Cardo and Trudgen strike out with girl after girl. Laughing and mocking them from across the room.   
  
Hux and Ushar were on the dancing floor and next to them was a very drunk Kylo was jumping around to the music singing whatever song played through the cantina. Sam smiled watching him dance around like an insane person. Keeping his word of holding his own with the amount of drinks he had had by now. Once his eyes locked onto hers, he stopped dancing completely and bee-lined for her.  
  
“Want to dance with me?” Kylo asked walking up to the table.  
  
“I don’t think so if you’re going to continue that. I’ll be trampled.” She laughed out as he pretending to pout holding out his hands to her. She shook her head at him but grabbed his hands anyways.  
  
“That wasn’t really the dancing I had in mind.” Kylo said as he pulled her out of the booth.

“Nope, nope, nope.” Hux walked over handing Kylo 2 more shot glasses. “You’ve been slowing down on me.

“WHEN!?” Sam laugh-yelled at him.

Kylo and Hux both took down the two shot with less ease then the last 8 before Kylo pushed them to the middle of the crowed floor. He pressed his body into hers as he half dance/ half grinned into her ass. “I know I’ve seen you shake your ass more than that before.” He said next to her ear. Although the situation she was in turned Sam on, she wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about dance-fucking Kylo in front of everyone.  
  
“Let them watch.” He stated before her thought finished. She turned around to look him in the eyes. “You’re mine and I don’t care who sees.”  
  
Sam’s chest got tight at his words, the warm flowing back through her body. Looking to her right she saw Hux and Mitaka had their tongues down each other throats, and next to them Ada and Kuruk were basically undressing each other. Cardo and Trudgen were dancing with some mousey looking girl between them. Sam decided no one was paying enough attention to them anyways as she grinded back into Kylo.

After a couple of songs Sam was more sweat then person, and just on time she watched at Mitaka all but carried Hux back to the booth. Quickly swept up by Ap’lek over his shoulder. Cardo and Trudgen came over to Kylo and Sam with the girl trailing behind him. “I think it’s time to go!” Cardo yelled over the music pointed to Hux’s passed out body draped over Ap’lek.

Kylo let out a loud drunk laugh. “Guess I win.”

The group made their way out of the cantina, only getting about half a mile before Kylo started to trip over his own feet.

“Whoa there, boss.” Trudgen said pulling Kylo’s arm over his shoulder. Kuruk came to his other side and Sam fell behind them to walk next to Ada.

“Wow, the Supreme Leader drunk. What galaxy am I living in.” Ada joked.

“Who are you telling, I haven’t seen him drunk in years, but never this bad.” Sam sighed back.

“I’m not drunk.” Kylo mumbled between Trudgen and Kuruk.

“You’re fucked up!” Hux yelled from Ap’leks back. His suddenly coming back to life put everyone else into a laughing fit. Ushar doubled over in the street, as tears streamed down Cardo face. The girl under his arm laughing just as hard. Ada locked arms with Sam to keep herself upright.

Sam stopped her for a second, slipping off her heals to carry them. Ushar stopped with them and Sam smiled. It was like having 7 personal body guards all the time. Seeing how Kylo was barley walking between he two carrying him Sam pointed to a food cart next to them and Ushar nodded as fast as he could. Getting the three some kind of taco, and the group no longer in sight they walked a long happily chatting about Cardo and Trudgen and their constant need to do everything together until Sam heard some yelling. She realized quickly it was Kylo. Without a spoken word she and Ushar took off towards the yelling leaving Ada to try to catch up to them.

“Where the fuck did she go? Huh?” Kylo was yelling in Trudgens face.

“She’s with Ada and Ushar, she’s okay Ren.” Kuruk tried to keep pulling him along but Kylo was rooted in his spot. Even drunk he was stronger than all of them.

“I’m not fucking moving until you fucking find her.”

“Hey, Hey. I’m right here.” Sam said running up to put a hand on his arm.

He immediately wrapped her in his arms, grip a little to tight. “Where’d you go?”

“I was right behind you Ky.” She rubbed her hands up and down his back. Kuruk waved everyone else off saving Sam from the audience. Leaving Trudgen, Ada and him to stay and help.

“I thought you were gone, or something happened to you.” Kylo said into her hair.

“Ky.” Sam sighed. “I’m right here okay? We’re almost to the hotel, please just let Kuruk and Trudgen help you.”

He nodded into her before kissing the top of her head and releasing her. The men took that as their cue and resumed their position to help.

“Wow.” Ada said once they started walking again. “That was kind of intense.”

“Yeah. Well, Kylo’s an intense guy.” Sam looked down as she spoke.

Ada shrugged. “Must be nice to know someone loves you so deeply though.” 

That made Sam smile as she looked at the man trying to constantly look back to make sure she was still there while Kuruk kept repeating she was. “Yeah, it is. I’ve never had anyone like Kylo in my life before I had him so, It’s defiantly a good feeling. I have never loved anyone like him either. Although I supposed it was never really a choice, I’ve loved Ky since our first mission together.”

Ada nodded and smiled at that answer.

Back at the hotel Kuruk and Trudgen carried Kylo into their bed as Sam waited by the door with Ada when Ap’lek and Ushar walked out of Hux and Mitaka’s room.

“Ah, a group meeting of sober people.” Ushar joked.

“I don’t know if sober is the right word. Coherent maybe.” Sam joked.

“We’re going to go finish getting on Hux and Ren’s level in our room if you guys want to come.” Ap’lek offered.

“Are you two trying to get everyone killed tonight? Did you see how he reacted after not hearing her heals behind him? What do you think he will do finding her not in bed next to him but blacked out in your hotel room?” Kuruk asked appearing with Trudgen.

“Good point.” Ushar said, as they all offered her small hugs and waves as they made their way into the elevator. 

“I’m room 8, call if you need anything.” Kuruk said squeezed her shoulder. Sam nodded at him closing the door and locking it behind her.

Deciding that since she wasn’t tired, and she was basically alone she was going to actually take a bath.

When she was done, she walked into the bedroom tying her silk robe around her. Checking on Kylo he was completely passed out, with no sign of return anytime soon. She made her way into the kitchen to get herself some water. Looking out the window she saw Phasma, Her boyfriend who Sam still didn’t know the name of and a group of people attempting to get back to the hotel, and although no one was being carried it was clear they also had enjoyed their night off. Sam smiled watching them but jumped when she heard Kylo stumble into the kitchen.

“I feel like I’m always looking for you.” He muttered out.

“Ky! How are you even awake right now?” She set her glass down, walking over to help him get his own.

“Force powers baby, Force powers. Can’t keep me down very long, I’m self-healing.” He attempting to shoot her finger guns as she filled up his water glass.

“Okay, Self-healer. Let’s get back into bed so those powers can do their job then.” She gestured back to the bedroom.

Kylo looked down the hall then back at her, eyes raking over her in just her robe. “Are you going to be there?” He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Sam sighed but nodded her head, grabbing her own water glass. “Come on.”

They made their way into the bedroom, and Sam really thought Kylo was going down more then once on their short walk. Finally, he flopped onto the bed. “Oh, fuck. No bouncing. Bad idea.” He moaned, flipping onto his back.

“Trash bin is next to you, if you need it.” Sam said putting his water on the nightstand next to him.

“I love you.” He muttered into the pillow under him.

“I love you too.” She smiled, slipping into the covers.

He rolled over and pulled her as close as he could get her. “You keep running off.”

“Kylo, I was getting a taco and then water.” She shook her head at him.

“No, all the time. You always run off. How are you so sure you’ll stay?”

Sam pulled back from him slightly, trying to read his face at how serious he got. His eyes were still closed. “Kylo. I told you I’m not going anywhere.”

“Marry me.” He said, opening one eye at her.

“What.” She was shocked at his suddenness.

“Marry me.” He repeated. “Marry me because I can never be apart from you again. As long as I live, I want you next to me.”

“Kylo, you’re drunk.” Sam rolled onto her back.

“Yes.” He said flatly. “But what if I wasn’t?”

“But you are.”  
  
“But what if I wasn’t. What would you say if I wasn’t Sam.” He was so serious, Sam’s eyes started to tear up, but she couldn’t do this with him like this.

“How about I’ll tell you when you’re sober.” Sam replied softly rubbing his arm. “I love you Kylo. But this isn’t a conversation for only half of the party to remember.”

Kylo sighed but nodded, pulling her back into him as he drifted off again.

Sam sat and stared at the wall across from her wondering what would she say if he was sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has abandonment issues? who would have thought. 
> 
> Next up we'll get back into Sam's past. If abuse issues are triggering for you then please be advised for the next couple of chapters. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has giving this a chance. It really warms my dead heart know 300 people have read this, that's insane to me.


	13. Not so honest

Chapter 13  
  
  
Sam stretched as she woke only to find a warm body keeping her in place. Kylo had wrapped himself around her in his sleep. She pushed his arms off attempting to get up, his arms like limp 100-pound noodles. After returning from the refresher, he groaned as she got back into bed.

“Force powers can’t stop the hangover huh?” She giggled.

“I’m going to murder Hux. Actually murder him. Maybe I’ll make it a public execution.” He grumbled.

“But technically you won. He pasted out before you did, at least you walked home.” She laughed remember Huxs limp body.

“Did I? Did I do anything embarrassing? Or that the guys will use against me in the future.” He shot her an expectant look.

Sam was quick to shake her head, mostly to stop herself from blushing at their conversation from last night. “Nope nothing to bad.” She forced a smile to him.

“You’re a terrible liar, but whatever it is, I don’t want to know.” He stood up from the bed. “What time is it?”

“Still early, 08:00. We’re not leaving until 13:00.” Sam said watching him make his way slowly to the refresher.

“Great. I’m going to shower so I no longer smell like a bar.” He said walking in.

“I hope that hangover goes away quick, we’re going to be busy when we get back.” Sam called back from the bed.

“How so?” Kylo reappeared, toothbrush in his mouth.

“We have to move all my stuff in.” She said, rolling over to his warm side of the bed.

“Oh.” He turned to rinse his mouth out. “About that I uh, I called up and had it all moved after the meeting Friday.”

“Friday? You asked me Saturday morning. What if I said no?” She teased.

“As if I would have let that actually happened.” He gave her a big smile before disappearing again.

Sam laid there, difting in and out of sleep as she heard the water running. Thinking about last night and Kylos question. She smiled into his pillow as she finally fell back asleep. Only to wake to Kylo stroking her face. 

“We have to get going love.”

“Is it already close to one?” She sighed leaning into his hand.

“Around noon, but Hux wants to meet for breakfast before we leave.” He smiled at her when she laughed.

“Holy shit, Hux is alive?”

“Barely it sounded like.” He patted her thigh over the covers.

After they finished getting packed up, they made their way down to breakfast. Hux looked like he could pass out at any second and although Kylo looked better than Hux, he certainly didn’t look great either. She and Mitaka gave each other knowing glances as they made their way to the breakfast bar, leaving their boyfriends to argue over who drank more. Each taking two plates they made their way around the bar, grabbing at various items to put on either plate they had.

Once they made their way back to the table Kylo pulled her into him as she sat down and placed his plate in front of him.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, giving her a kiss on the temple.

“Ew.” Hux said playfully scrunching his nose before his face fell again. “In all seriousness, I’m getting an IV drip as soon as we’re back.”

“Good idea.” Mitaka rubbed his back softly.

Finished eating the four of them made their way onto the shuttle. The Knights and Ada were already waiting inside, all matching Hux and Kylo’s hangover except Kuruk.

“Fun night after we dropped off your cargo?” Kuruk asked Sam while she sat down next to him.

“I should be the one asking you.” Sam gave him a wink before eyeing a sleeping Ada on his shoulder.

“I did try to tell you, Kid.” Kuruk replied, smile plastered on his face. Sam nodded in response, laughing while leaning her head back against the wall at the fact the boys ‘Super-secret mission’ was so short lived and could have been shorter had she just listened to Kuruk outside the meeting. A short while later she felt the ship lift off the ground. Looking around she saw Hux holding back what little breakfast he had as the ship rocked out of the atmosphere. Ushar, Cardo and Trudgen having a similar look. Sam laughed to herself before putting her back down. 

As soon as they landed Hux was all but sprinting into the hangar, trying to look at professional as possible as he went to his room to call the nurse. Kylo slipped his helmet back as he took Sam’s hand to led her down the ramp. As usually everyone moved out of their way when they walked through the halls. The energy of tense and scared people scrabbling out of the way. Sam almost laughed at how terrified they all were after seeing him barely able to walk on his own the night before. Kylo squeezed her hand at her thoughts and she bit back her laugh.

Once they got into his room, Sam looked through all the drawers and both closets to find her stuff there and in the refresher. All in its own place.

“Your room is still open, as I’ve said.” Kylo appeared behind her in the door.

“Thanks, but I won’t need it.” She smiled at him through the refresher mirror before turning around to face him. He was in fresh robes, helmet in hand.

“Sorry I can’t stick around your first day living here but, that extra day out comes with extra work.” He huffed as she put her arms around his neck.

“Well, I guess you are in charge of the entire First Order so.” She gave him a peck before walking past him into the bedroom. “Not that it matters, I’ll be here when you get back.”

He smiled at her. “I like the sound of that.” He gave her another kiss before he left.

After he left, she set to work inputting what little mission notes she could. After she decided she couldn’t just sit around all day stirring over last night and seeming how Hux was probably still down for the count, she thought working out would be her best option. She changed into training clothes before making her way down to the center. Nevertheless, after an hour of running and 45 minutes of weights later Sam laid on the empty training room floor staring at the ceiling while some old pop music played through her headphones thinking about Kylo. Unable to push it out of her mind. She’d never thought she’d be the type to marry. Hell, she never though Kylo would be the type and they had really only just gotten together, but somehow the three years of back and forth made it seem like it was much longer. That’s how long she had loved him, so would it be so crazy? She laid there for a while until a face entered her line of vision, peering over her.

“Is this some new form of yoga I’m not a where of?” Cardo joked.

“It’s more relaxing.” Sam closed her eyes. 

Cardo shrugged and came to lay next to her on the ground, also laying on his back to face up to the ceiling. “So, are we watching for shooting stars or what’s up?”

Sam laughed and shook her head. “Aren’t you supposed to be good at meditation? Seeming as you’re required to do it for hours sometimes?” 

“Is that what you’re doing? Meditating?” Cardo questioned stretching his body out, so his arm landed on Sam’s face.

“Where’s your boyfriend? Aren’t you two never apart? Shouldn’t you be finding him instead of harassing me?” She pushed his arm away sitting up to stare at the wall in front of her.

“Well, someone’s in a bad mood today.” He said, tapping his foot to hers to get her attention back. “You think you can bully me just because you’re living with the Supreme Leader now?” He smiled at her.

“Sorry, just a lot going on right now.” She muttered out, not bothering to look back at him.

Cardo groaned pulling himself to his feet, he reached a hand out to for Sam. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“First, you’re going to shower because you smell like sweat and vodka. Then we’re going to get dinner. You look like sitting alone in a room would push you to jumping out an airlock right now.”

“Now who’s bullying people?” Sam smiled grabbing his hand to stand up and gather her things.

After she showered and changed, she met Cardo back in the hallway to walk to the officer’s lounge. When they walked in Cardo led her to a booth in the back where Trudgen and Vicrul were already seated.

“Hey guys, I brought a plus one.” Cardo joked sliding into the open booth.

“Hey Sam!” Trudgen greeted, giving her a toothy grin while Vicrul nodded to her.

“Hey guys, how are you feeling?” Sam asked after giving a waitress her order.

“I feel great!” Cardo chipped.

“Speak for yourself.” Trudgen moaned into his water causing Sam to laugh at the group.

“So.” Cardo started, shifting himself toward Sam. “You want to talk about whatever’s bothering you?”

Sam immediately gave him a pointed look. “Not really.”

“Come on Sam, you can tell us. We won’t rat to the boss.” Trudgen pushed and Vicrul shifted uncomfortably. 

“Oh, the boss? You’ve been living together 8 hours no way it him that’s causing this mood already.” Cardo started to laugh, but Sam couldn’t stop the emotion that flashed over her face as she took a long drink from her glass. “Oh no, seriously?”

“What’s going on Sam?” Trudgen pushed again.

“I don’t know if I should talk to other people about this before I talk to Kylo.” Sam mumbled, not taking her eyes off the table.

“Sam,” Trudgen reached his hand across the table to put it on hers. “We’re your friends too you know. You can talk to us.” He encouraged her but Vicrul looked like he didn’t want to be there anymore.

Sam thought again about the night before. About Kylo’s drunken proposal. She knew that she should talk to him first, and she decided right then she would. She couldn’t disrespect him by confiding in something so personal about a subject he might not even remember.

Before she could tell them that Trudgen snorted out “He asked you to move in, it’s not like he asked you to run away and get married.”

Sam lifted her wide eyes then at him before she could stop herself. Immediately the whole table buzzed with energy. A chorus of “Oh my gods” came from Trudgen while Cardo shushed him repeatedly. What finally stopped him was Vicrul’s sudden jab in the ribs.

“Sam, I am so sorry, if I had known-“ Trudgen started before Sam cut him off.

“He was drunk. I just don’t know if he remembers, and now I feel awful that we’re even talking about this when he might not even know he did it.” Sam rambled out before laying her head on the table.

“What did you say?” Cardo questioned, looking between Trudgen, Vicrul and the back of Sams head.

“I told him we should talk when he’s sober.” She said from under her arm.

“What did you want to say.” Vicrul finally spoke. Sam lifted her head to look across the table at him.

“I don’t-“ She stumbled over her words trying to provide an answer she didn’t know. “I love Kylo. Don’t think for a second I don’t. I have for 3 years, But we just finally got together and I’m getting adjusted to being here permanently and-“

“What would you have said Sam. If you thought, he knew what he was asking. I don’t need your excuses, it’s a simple question. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him or not.” Vicrul cut her off, his voice harsh. Something Sam had never experienced before.

“I, well, I uh-“ Sam tried to get words out, shocked by his bluntness.

“If it would have been no, I just don’t see any reason to drag him along.” Vicrul added before standing from the table and leaving.

“What the fuck was that?” Sam asked Cardo and Trudgen shocked.

“He’s Kylo’s right hand Sam.” Cardo said cautiously.

“When does that make my relationship his fucking business.” She sat back, crossing her arms. Anger slowly building in her.

“Whoa. Whoa. Sam, Vicrul just, he can’t control his emotions right now okay? He’s been training with Master Ren and the more entuned he gets the wilder his emotions are. I know this is easier said than done, but don’t take it personally.” Cardo tried to calm her, shooting Trudgen looks for help.

“Well, when it comes to my relationship with Kylo I take that personally.” Sam shot back.

“No no, we get that. It’s hard to understand but just ignore him if you can and uh- We” Trudgen gestured between himself and Cardo. “We support you no matter what. Just, maybe warn us before you tell him no.” He laughed, and Sam gave him a questioning look. “So that I can get off the ship before he destroys it.”

That finally made Sam laugh, feeling herself relax slightly, she shook her head at them. Looking between the two laughing at themselves, she knew she needed to go talk to Kylo. Giving both men a hug, she told them she would see them tomorrow and made her way back to their room. When she walked in, she heard the shower going in the refresher, so she decided to sit on the bed to wait. Sitting down her datapad dinged from the small desk where she left it. She figured it was Hux finally coming back to the land of the living she opened it going straight to the messages, freezing when she read what was on the screen.

**KOR- Vicrul: 20:07: Clara has been located. Should we proceed?**

Sam stared down of the screen and she felt the world slightly tilt around her. Clara was alive. Not only was she alive Kylo had failed to inform her they were tracking her. How long had they been tracking her? Is that why he and the Knights had gone out missions alone? Questions swirled in her mind so much she failed to hear that Kylo had gotten out of the shower until he was walking into the room in his towel.

“Sam listen, I know-“ He stopped seeing Sam holding his datapad.

“What the fuck is this?” She shoved the datapad in his face so he could read the message.

“You’re reading my messages now?” Sam could feel his anger, but she was to consumed by her own to even try to defuse it.

“Really? That’s what you have to say?” She tossed it on the bed. “I thought it was mine if you need to know. I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that.” They stood staring at each other, anger filling the room from their energies. “You want to explain?” 

“I don’t need to explain anything to you.” Kylo said through gritted teeth. 

Sam couldn’t think of anything to reply to him. She stared at him, hurt by his answer, hurt by the situation. Every part of her brain was telling her to leave, to get out and go back to the now empty room in the middle of the hall. She almost did, but she thought she had a better idea. Someone else she was just as angry at that had all the answers. She stomped past Kylo to the hallway.

“What are you doing?” He asked flatly turning to follow her down the hall.

“Well. Clearly you’re not going to talk to me, so I’m going to talk to someone who will.”

He caught her arm before she got to the front door. She stopped to turn to him, praying to herself he’ll say something, anything to make this right.

“Well?” She waited, but he just stared through her. His anger was suffocating. “Okay then.” Sam said pulling her arm from his grasp.

“Don’t.” Was the only thing Kylo said before she opened the door.

Stepping out she turned back, gesturing to only the towel covering him. “Good luck stopping me.” She said before the door shut again. Once it did Sam ran. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before he got himself dressed and found where she was, so she had to make this fast. Stepping into the elevator she hit the button for the floor the Knights were on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a lift? Is it an elevator ? Will i ever stop calling it both? No, probably not ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter i’ll have the next up tomorrow as i spent most of the weekend writing 4 chapters ahead :)


	14. Honest truth

Chapter 14

Stepping into the hall, 6 doors lined the walls. All rooms to each member of the Knights of Ren. It wasn’t until stepping into their hallway that Sam realized, she had no idea what room he was in. A second later she decided she was to angry to care at this point.

“VICRUL! Vicrul get your ass out here now!” She screamed down the hall.

A door opened to her left and a half dressed Kuruk stepped out. “Sam?” Taking one look at her he could see how angry she was, it was written all over her face. He tried to step towards her, but she held her hand up.

“VICRUL!” She yelled back down the hallway before turning to Kuruk. “Where is he? Is he in his room?”

“I don’t know Sam, can you tell me what’s going on?” Kuruk pleaded with her, knowing just how ugly things can turn when she’s angry, and if she was angry his boss was probably close behind.

“Did you know?” Sam was seething. She couldn’t think straight anymore as the thoughts that all of them had been hiding this hit her like a TIE fighter blast. When he didn’t answer she closed the gap between them in two steps. “About Clara did you know?” 

“Can I help you?” A voice said from the end of the hall. Vicrul suddenly appearing in his doorway.

When Sam’s head snapped to him she realized all 6 Knights had found there way into the hallway. Not bothering to give them a look she advanced on Vicrul until he backed into his room a little. She stepped inside and slammed the door behind her, but Kuruk was hot on her tail and came in behind them.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kuruk asked looking between the two.

“Ask him!” She yelled, pointing to Vicrul who looked just as pissed as she did.

“I have no idea what she’s talking about.” Vicrul scoffed.

“Vic.” Kuruk said stepping towards him.

“Does Master Ren know that you’re here?” Vicrul asked Sam flatly.

“I’m sure he’s figured it out and will be here soon.” She matched her tone to his, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Then we can wait for him.” Vicrul turned to walk out of the room.

“The fuck we can.” Sam yelled, marching after him. She was stopped by Kuruk who held her in place why she continued to yell after Vicrul. “I saw your fucking message to him Vic. Tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“Sam, you need to take a beat here.” Kuruk tried to calm her down.

“Did you know Kuruk?” Sam finally turned to him deciding where to redirect her anger.

“What? No. I wouldn’t have kept that from you.” Kuruk was being genuine Sam could tell by how hurt he looked. 

“As If you’d have had a choice.” Vicrul interjected flatly from across the room.

Kuruk shot him a look before turning his attention back to Sam. “The only missions we’ve gone out on regarding this situation to track Mas. That is it. Never her.”

Behind him the door opened, and Sam slightly flinted which caused an odd, concerned look to come over Kuruk’s face. When Sam peered around him, she found Trudgen and Cardo with Hux and Mitaka standing by the door.

“Oh, good. Please everyone just come on in.” Vicrul said, sarcasm heavy on his voice.

“Sam, what’s going on.” Hux asked stepping between her and Kuruk to walk her slightly away from them. Mitaka coming to stand behind them, looking around the room. Dropping his voice before he spoke again, Hux continued. “I need you to tell me you’re okay. Did he hurt you or something?”

“What?” Sam was taken back by his assumption.

“Well, two knights just pulled me out of my room and all but dragged me down here. So whatever is going on has to be pretty serious.” Hux looked scared for her. He himself still trying to make out the situation.

“Master Ren will be here soon. I’m sure he can clear all of this up.” Vicrul stated.

“Oh, he’s going too.” Kuruk said, staring Vicrul down.

“Sam?” Hux tried again.

Sam couldn’t find words. She shook her head to him. Kuruk looked unconvinced, but she couldn’t tell who in the room she could trust but Hux right now and that broke her heart. Looking at the faces of the men she’d spent so much time with over the last 3 years. They all could be lying to her or at least not telling her information because Kylo told them too. The man who was supposed to love her keeping her in the dark and refusing to explain. Sam hated herself in this moment for letting it happen, but she couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down her face and she shook her head more as she leaned into Hux.

She heard it then the yelling outside the door, and when it opened Sam flinched again. No one seem to notice again except Kuruk who suddenly stood in front of her. Kylo stomped into the room then in his black work out pants and tank top, Ushar and Ap’lek behind him. Neither meeting Sam’s glare as they entered. Kylo scanned all the men in the room.

“Oh, amazing, would you all just like to call the rest of the ship in?” Kylo spat to the room.

They all stood for a second to see what Kylo was going to do as he himself looked around at everyone staring at him. His face hard as stone, anger rolling off of him thick and heavy in the air. He pumped his hand in and out of a fist at his side as he looked each of them in the eye. That was until his eyes finally landed on Sam, standing behind Kuruk’s protective stance, tears uncontrollably rolling down her face as Hux held her. That’s when Sam felt it, the shift in the air coming off him flipping quickly to regret.

He took to steps towards her and Kuruk unexpectedly took two steps towards him, which caused Kylo to freeze and glare at him, before looking back to Sam.

“Why don’t we all just take a breath here and talk about whatever is going on.” Kuruk tried.

Kylo’s eyes snapped back to him, while the anger resurfaced. “Who do you think are to give me orders?”

“When she’s down here, on our floor crying over you. Flinching every time that door opens it becomes my business.” Kuruk straighten up more. He still wasn’t as tall as Kylo head wise, but he was eye level with him while Kylo was barefoot.

Kylo’s voice broke slightly as he looked back to Sam, fear flashing across his face. “Sam, what-“

“Did you put your hands on her?” Cardo stepped up from the wall he was leaning against, catching onto what Kuruk was implying. Sam had never seen him so angry before.

“We know your anger issues Kylo and we accept you not just because you’re our boss. We respect you but if you put your fucking hands on her gods help me.” Kuruk continued.

“Guys.” Sam squeaked out.

“Kuruk.” Ushar tried to give him a warning but Kuruk and Kylos eye contact didn’t break

“How dare you even think I would put her in harms way. Don’t you understand that everything I’ve done is to keep her safe?” Kylo yelled in Kuruks face.

“We wouldn’t know, would we? Because it would appear that Sam hasn’t been the only one not being told things around here.” Cardo step towards the two.

“Cardo, stop.” Vicrul came to stand behind Kylo.

“You only know what I need you too, when I need you to, or have you all forgotten your place?” Kylo looked like he would take some heads off at any moment. All of the Knights looked as if they were going to brawl right here in the living room.

“Guys!” Sam finally spoke up. “Guys, Kylo has never touched me. It’s not- I just don’t react well to people being angry. That’s the flinching. He wouldn’t touch me.”

As if they understood Kuruk gave her a nod before stepping slightly to the side, and Cardo leaned back against the wall. Even Trudgen’s body relaxed more and Ushar sat down on the couch. Kylo walked towards her and Hux, giving him a side eye before looking back to her.

“Sam. Can you-“ Kylo paused running his hand through his hair. “Can we please go back to our room and talk?”

“I think you had that chance, now I want to know what’s going on and he’s going to tell me.” She said pointing to Vicrul.

“Love, I’ll tell you. Let’s just go talk. Please.” Kylo’s eyes begged her. She wanted to melt into a puddle at them, go back upstairs and let him explain. She knew more than anyone that sometimes your first reaction isn’t something you mean, but she was still to hurt to cave. She looked at him for only half a second before looking back to Vicrul. He said nothing until Kylo sighed and turned to give him a nod. Vicrul made his way to the center of the room while everyone waited for him to speak.

“When we were attacked on Bespin, Clara was not dead. I heard her, she didn’t expect to put mental blocks up towards anyone but you and Master Ren so I could hear her clearly. I went after her, but she got into one their ships and got away. We tracked her through the devices that the troopers were ordered to put on all of their ships just in case, but she kept jumping from planet to moon, planet to moon. We tracked her the first mission we went out, but she was gone when we got there. The second her ship abandon. We put out word out to all our planets to be looking for her, she must have caught wind that we were on the hunt because she laid low for a while, until tonight. She was spotted on a moon just on the outer rim. I have reason to believe she has gone to Mas.” He paused looking around to make sure everyone was still with him. “It wasn’t Mas organizing the retaliations. It was Clara.”

Kylo’s eyes hadn’t left Sam’s face while Vicrul was talking, trying to anticipate how she was going to take this. He had feared for weeks telling her, and then he feared more when he kept it from her. He knew she was going to be mad, hurt even that he had withheld it, but he didn’t think it would be as bad to the point she wouldn’t look at him. He knew his earlier reaction was the main cause of that. 

“No one knew we were looking for Clara.” Kylo finally spoke to her, referring to the rest of the Knights. “They all knew we were tracking Mas but not her.”

Sam finally looked back at him, her insides jelly. She felt relief knowing not everyone had been behind this, but she couldn’t understand why Kylo had kept this from her.

“Okay.” Sam said taking a breath and stepping back from Hux. “What’s next then?”

“We go get her, bring her back and put her through interrogation.” Vicrul said flatly.

“When do we leave?” Sam asked the room. Everyone turned to Kylo to see what he would say, not knowing if he would fight her on going.

Kylo clicked his tongue before replying. “Tonight.”

“Shall I put together the usual crew?” Hux asked.

“Go ahead. Everyone go and get ready. Hux call Phasma and get who you can, as many troops that can be deployed last minute. Everyone is to meet in the hangar within the hour. The faster we go the less chance she has to run.” Kylo said standing, everyone following suit.

Sam turned to Hux and Mitaka and thanked them for coming to check on her before she turned before she walked out of the room, leaving all of them to stare after her. She wasn’t halfway down the hall before she heard to pounding of bare feet coming after her. She stopped at that elevator and pressed the button before she heard him stop behind her.

“What are you doing?” Kylo sounded like he had been holding his breath.

“It’s done.” Sam replied not turning to meet him.

“What are you talking about?” He asked as the elevator doors opened.

Sam stepped inside and he followed. “I mean, it’s done. I’m going to get ready.”

They stood in silence during the ride before he spoke again. “I never lied to you, you know.”

“You didn’t tell me the whole truth either and when I asked you were awful Kylo. I’m hurt.” Sam stepped out of the elevator and started down the hall.

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, and I shouldn’t have kept anything from you. I just knew with her and Mas everything you went through. You shouldn’t have to see them again, you shouldn’t have to relive that.” Kylo rambled after her down the hallway. “What I did was wrong, but my intention was to keep you from hurting, I was going to tell you as soon as we had her. I’m sorry, I swear to you Sam I will never keep anything from you again.”

Sam stopped outside their door, slightly cursing herself. She had thought of a reasons Kylo had kept her in the dark, but for some reason none of those reasons had crossed her mind. “Okay.”

She said opening the door and stepping in.

“Okay?” He questioned following her again.

“Okay. I’m still hurt you didn’t tell me, but thank you for telling me your reasoning, and thank you for considering my feelings.” She stopped in the kitchen.

“That’s it?” Kylo stood across from her, confused. “You run down, yell at Vicrul for answers and 5 minutes later it’s fine?”

“No. It’s not fine. I am still hurt, and I owe the guys an apology, but I wouldn’t have gone down there if you had just told me when I asked you.” She stated.

“My reaction wasn’t okay.” He whispered looking away from her.

“No. I was hurtful.” She replied taking a drink of water before setting her glass down.

“I’m sorry.” He said, still not looking at her.

“I know.”

“You’re not leaving me?” His voice broke slightly. If he was holding back all of his emotions, they were pushing through.

“What?” She questioned him shocked. “When did I say I was leaving you?”

“You were so hurt and angry. I could feel it.” He finally looked at her, and Sam could see the tears he was trying too hard to hold back.

“Kylo. Is that what you really thought? Yes, I was hurt but I was never going to leave you.” 

He moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Sam was still so angry, but she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his waist. “I thought- You said it’s done and how you left. How awful I was to you, I thought-“

His face was buried in her hair, but she could feel his tears soaking into her scalp. She squeezed him tighter to her. “We really need to work on this.” She couldn’t help the laugh that came from her. All the emotions from the last 30 minutes hitting her at once.

“Sam, the flinching Kuruk was talking about, the way the guys reacted. Are you- I mean, am i- Are you scared of me? Because you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you ever, right?” Kylo desperately pleaded to her.

“No, Kylo. I am not scared of you. I think I might be the one person in this entire galaxy that is in fact no one bit scared you’d hurt me.” Sam laughed.

“I’m so sorry Sam.” Kylo repeated into her.

“I know Ky. I know, but we have to go now.” She finally stepping back.

“Can you handle this Sam?” He asked looking deep into her eyes, as if he’d find some kind of relief there.

“I don’t have much of a choice.” She said turning to their bedroom to get ready.

“You always have a choice if I have anything to say about it, and I always have a say.” Kylo walked into the closet to change.

“This will be good for me Kylo. Closure or some shit.” She called towards the closet.

“Closure is bullshit.” Kylo replied returning to the room in full robes.

“Probably.” Sam agreed.

The flight to the outer rim was going to be 45 minutes with lightspeed, and it only took about 30 of those minutes for Hux, Mitaka and every knight, except Vicrul and Ushar who were in the cockpit with Kylo, to slowly inch closer to Sam to hear what had happened. She gave them the shortened version, after most dispersing throughout the shuttle, not wanting to be caught in a huddle. Leaving Hux, Mitaka and Cardo to sit at the table.

“Okay, but did you talk about the other thing?” Cardo asked, and Sam glared at him.

“What other thing?” Hux and Mitaka asked in unison.

Vicrul appeared from the cockpit just before she could answer. “We’re landing, be ready.” He addressed the room. Sam felt his eyes fall to her before he returned to the cockpit, but she never turned in his direction. She was still highly pissed at his behavior earlier.

“I will tell you in full detail when this shit is done. Promise.” Sam said to them before standing up.

“Oh, so now the Backstreet Boys get to know things before I do?” Hux asked standing with her.

“Okay, you really need to lay off the old music and movies.” She laughed. “and it wasn’t on purpose I swear.”

“Fine. But I want the full story, unlike these shortened versions you’ve given the class.” He looked around at the Knights.

“Deal.” Sam smiled at him as the ship landed.

Kylo, Ushar and Vicrul came out of the cockpit, Kylo stopped in the middle of the room. “Stay close and watch out for anything or anyone that could attack. Stay on your toes at all times. We know what we’re looking for so follow us and we should be fine.” He looked to Sam who nodded to him once before he turned to step down the ramp.

Walking down the ramp Sam found 5 trooper transports had landed around them. Around them was all forest, everything was almost pitch black if not illuminated by the transport’s top lights. There were two small paths through the forest that the troopers had already been ordered to look through. Kylo stood in the middle of the clearing they had landed in, saber ignited, staring back at Sam.

_I’m fine Ky, go. Do what you need to do._ She thought.

He continued to stare at her for a moment, and Sam almost wondered if he heard her until he nodded again and started down the path with Vicrul and Ap’lex in tow. She stared to walk with the group when someone came to walk next to her. Looking over Ushar matched her step for step, looking ahead.

“Are you my babysitter for the night?” Sam scoffed.

“No. He didn’t assign one, so I thought I’d take it upon myself to offer my services. Plus this is something personal, I mean you were ready to take Vicruls head off 2 hours ago so I didn’t think you should be dealing with it alone.” He looked down at her.

Sam laughed lightly at him, shaking her head. “I’m okay really but thank you.”  
  
“I also wanted to say, I don’t know what you did to him, but I’ve never seen him like that from him.” Ushar half laughed.

“He thought I was leaving him.” Sam said lowly looking around to make sure no one was walking close enough to hear.

“Ah, that explains it.” Ushar nodded. As he did the path ended, coming to a stone path of a house. Kylo and Ap’lek stood in front of the open door, Vicrul had gone inside to look. Sam felt someone come to stand behind her. Turning to find Kuruk she nodded to him, realizing this was probably where Clara was with how they were acting.

As if to answer her question there was a loud scream and crash inside the house. It sounded like Clara was putting up a fight, but it wasn’t long until Vicrul appeared, dragging Clara out the front door as she fought against him. Stopping only to push her to knees in front of Kylo who must have froze her in place because all her movements stopped when she hit the ground.

“You are hard to find.” Kylo said. Sam could see how terrified Clara was, and Sam thought she would be too. A creature in a mask she’d heard nothing but horror stories about staring down at her, forcing her not to move.

“You’re hard to get away from.” Clara replied spitting on his boot. It was clear Clara was trying her best to keep her voice even. Kylo must have caught on too.

“Mas did not teach you how to keep your emotions down very well.” He paced around her while no one else dared to move.

“Did your little wife teach you that?” Clara laughed.

“It would do you good to only speak when asked a question scum.” Kylo hissed back at her. Clara looked like she was trying to move, but it was pointless under Kylo’s force hold. 

“It would do you well to get rid of your whore before she ruins your life too.” Clara said back. Sam saw red at her words. She wanted to rip Clara’s throat out herself.

Before Sam could take a step towards them Kylo waved his hand and Clara crumpled to the ground. “Vicrul take her to the transport. She won’t wake for several hours.”

Vicrul scooped up Clara’s unconscious body in his arms and made his way towards the path, helmet slightly turned to Sam as he passed but she stared straight ahead. Once they were out of sight Kylo addressed the rest of the group. “We’ll let the troopers scout of the rest. Our job is done.” 

Everyone turned to leave except her, Kuruk and Ushar. Kylo approached them and nodded to the men. He took Sam’s hand, squeezing it before pulling her to walk with him. “Doing okay?” He asked, mask dipping to look at her. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Lets just go.” She started back to the path to the transports, but as she did a blast shot rang through the air missing her by an inch.

“AMBUSH.” Hux yelled from somewhere in the forest, and several more shots rang out. Sam grabbed her own blaster from her hip, shooting in the direction of where the first shots came from.

“Sam. Go tell Vicrul to start the transport.” Kylo yelled over the shots. Sam took off down the path to the transport, finding Vicrul walking down the bottom of the ramp.

“Go start it up!” Sam yelled running towards him. “They’re attacking! GO!” Sam turned to run back to but instead she saw Hux.

“We have to go!” Hux yelled running past her.

As he did Ushar ran right to Sam and picked her up. “Stop. I have to get Kylo.”  
  
“Sorry Doll, I have an order to get you on the transport.” Ushar yelled.

Sam struggled against him as she kicked and squirmed around, but it was no use. Once they were in the transport, Cardo closed the ramp.

“What are you guys doing?! Kylo and Kuruk are down there.”

“Trudgen is too, I’m sorry Sam. We’re just doing what we were told to.” Cardo said stepping back from her.

“Well I’m a General and I order you to stop!”

“Sorry doll, but we don’t work under you.” Ushar replied.  
  
Sam watched as the transport lifted off the ground. Even if there was a ship down there for them to escape in, they would be overpowered there was no way for them to get to it.

“There’s no way they can escape. You’re leaving them from dead!” Sam yelled at Ushar.

“They have a ship, there’s three of them Sam and a whole transport of troopers. He’s fine. It’s Ren.” He yelled back.

Sam slumped against the wall defeated, closing her eyes begging the universe that he would be okay, Cardo didn’t look so sure himself either. 30 minutes later the landed in the hangar only to find all 5 of the trooper transports had beaten them there. Sam, Ushar and Cardo ran down the ramp looking around.

“I thought you said there was a ship there for them?” Sam yelled at Ushar.

“There was! When we left. There’s no way someone left without them.” Ushar didn’t sound sure of his own words.

“Hey! Who here was on the last transport to leave?” Cardo yelled over all the talking in the hangar.

“I was.” A trooper approached them.

“Who was your pilot?” Ushar asked.

The trooper looked around the hangar before pointing to a woman in her pilots’ uniform. “She was.” The three ran past him, scaring the pilot as they approached.

“Why did you take off?” Sam asked, half yelling.

“Excuse me?” The women asked shocked.

“The Supreme Leader was still down there. Why did you leave?” Sam pressed.

“I wasn’t given order to wait for him, we had no idea he wasn’t in his transport.” She looked terrified and shocked.

“General Owens.” A voice came from behind the trio and they all turned to see a man about Sam’s height in his trooper uniform without his helmet.

“yes?” Sam asked looking him up and down.

“I was there, I saw the whole thing. They were overpowered, a couple of men dragged them into that house that the Knight took the prisoner from. They were all severely injured, we tried to help them, but we were no match. We fled. We left the Supreme Leader.” He replied, eyes no longer to meet Sam.

Sam seethed, everything in her wanted to rip this mans head off. But she realized the fear coming off him was fear for his life. Sam took a deep breath and pivoted back to the Knights transport. Ushar and Cardo followed her. At the bottom of the ramp Hux sat waiting of her.

“He was with them Sam, he’s still down there.” Hux looked like he was going to lose it. Sam knew how he felt.

Taking a longer deep breath she pulled Hux to his feet. “Hux, put your big boy General pants on, lets go.” She walked back up the transport ramp into the ship.

“What we doing?” He asked as they followed after her.

“To go get our men.” She replied turning around. “Vicrul can fly us back down and we can get them.”

“Fuck I am.” Vircul replied from behind her.

“It’s not a question. If we don’t go they’re all dead.” Sam said stepping towards him.

He matched her step to get in her face. “Well, if it wasn’t for you they wouldn’t be there in the first place. “

“All the more reason if you really feel that way.” Sam leaned into him; noses almost touching. She wasn’t backing down to this prick.

“I don’t answer to you. I’m going to follow my orders, and before I do I’ll lock the engine so that none of you can try to go back and ge-“ Vicrul was cut off halfway through his sentence as Ushar smashed his head into the wall next to him.

“Oh my gods!” Sam yelled.

“That’s not going to go over well.” Cardo laughed.

“He’s such a prick.” Ushar said looking down at Vicrul’s body.

“Yeah, I don’t disagree, but he was a prick who could fly the transport.” Sam started to pace the length of the ship before Ushar stopped her.

“I can fly Sam.” He said smirking at her.

“Oh, well then shit! Lets go.” Sam said heading to the cockpit.

“Uh, Sam.” Cardo spoke, stopping her from getting far. “What about Clara and douchebag here?”

“Right.” She looked around then out the window at the hangar. “Uh, okay. So, Cardo you take Clara to room 6? I guess, get 10 troopers guarding her, tell them to call medical while she is knocked out and get an IV in her to keep her alive but nothing else until we return. Ushar go send as many troopers in here as possible, we’ll have half of them lock him in another interrogation room until we return the other half will come with us, Hurry go.”

Both men took off, Ushar dragging Vicrul down the ramp and Cardo getting Clara from the back. Hux stared at her for a second. “What?” Sam asked him.

“I knew you would be a good General.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicrul needs an attitude check, what's that guys problem?  
> hahaha, ahhhh. help me. 
> 
> anyway! next one will be up late tomorrow. Hope you're enjoying this bumpy ride. We're going to stay dramatic for a few :)


	15. Rescue mission

Chapter 15

The landing was a little rocky, but as he had promised, Ushar got them there alive. Sam found two medical backpacks during their flight and extra weapons. Handing the extra backpack and blaster to Hux. The group made their way down the ramp with about 10 troopers in tow.

“Okay.” Sam said turning to address the group of troopers. “We get in, we get them, we get out. Nothing more nothing less. Try to stay alive and you’ll have a cool story to tell your buddies when you get back, got it?”

They all nodded, and Sam took off down the path from before. They only made about halfway down before blasts came flying from in front of them. Two men stood at the opening, Sam and Ushar aimed and took both down on their first shots.

“Well that was ease.” Ushar commented.

“Something tells me that would be the only easy thing targets tonight.” Sam said back pushing on down the path.

Coming to the opening she stepped over the now dead men and picked up their blasters, handing one to Ushar who nodded at her. She turned and signaled to the troopers. Four of them lined themselves up at the door to the house they had dragged Clara out of. Whisper counting to themselves the first one kicked open the door, shooting at anything that moved as they entered. Whoever was inside shot back at them. Grunts and yells echoed out of the house as some started fighting the troopers off by hand.

“Guess that’s our cue.” Cardo said stepping in front of Sam towards the house, arm canon raised and ready. Ushar followed behind before Sam stopped him.

“If this goes south, you get whoever is around out and back to the ship.” She said.

“Got it boss.” He said, his club swinging as he walked through the door.

“You ready?” Sam asked Hux who looked ready to run at any second. He nodded to her in response. “We get them, and we get out Hux. If things start to go south you run Hux. You don’t worry about me. I can handle myself okay?” Hux stared at her before nodding again.

Walking through the door Sam saw the chaos around her, they were highly out numbered, but they were putting up a good fight. Ushar and Cardo taking down everyone they got their hands on. Sam and Hux started blasting at the extra people trying to attack the troopers.

“We need to find them!” Sam yelled.

“We don’t even know if they’re still in here.” Hux yelled back, hitting someone directly in the forehead as he did.

Sam reached out around her in the force the most she could, nothing coming back to her. She hid behind a kitchen counter, crouching down. “Cover me for a second!” She yelled back to Hux.

“Got it!” He replied firing wildly around them.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to focus. Taking deep breaths as she reached out again. Glass was breaking, the sounds of grunts and blasts loud in Sam’s ear. She could hear people shouting to each other. She could feel the fear and anger around her mixing together. The taste of survival in the air heavy. Just when she thought it was pointless, she heard it. It wasn’t exactly the force connection she was looking for but it was something A man yelling upstairs to others. To anyone else it would have been drowned out by blaster shots, but Sam heard it loud and clear.

“Is someone guarding the prisoners in the basement?” A man asked.

“Hux the basement!” Sam yelled opening her eyes back up to the destruction around her.

“Where?” Hux asked still covering her.

“I don’t know but we have to move.” She yelled, standing back up to help fire at the men. She turned to her left and saw a hallway with a couple of doors. “Follow me!” She took off down the hall. Carefully opening every door only to find them empty. Then she saw a larger door at the end of the hall with a padlock on it.

She nodded to Hux who perked up seeing it and shot off the pad lock on his first try. Sam kicked it out the way and pulled open the slightly rusted door to a set of steps. She and Hux exchanged a look before taking off down the steps. Landing on hard concrete floor at the bottom they both stopped to peer into the dark. The basement was musty, it smelled like mold and dirt, but most importantly it smelled like blood.

“Oh, fuck it.” Hux said stepping off the step landing. “Dopheld!” He yelled into the dark.

There was only silence following the echo of his yell for a moment, then there was the sound of movement in the far corner.

“Armitage?” Mitaka groaned out.

Sam looked in their direction and saw a string hanging from the ceiling near her. Once she pulled it she saw a large cage, one that might be used to trap animals, in the far corner of the room. Running over she shot off a second padlock. Hands shaking, she opened the cage to find Mitaka, Kuruk, Trudgen and Kylo inside.

“Oh, thank god.” Trudgen said standing up. “He’s bad Sam, they really did a number on him.”

Sam knelt by Kylo seeing all the stab wounds and gashes that were leaking blood onto the floor under him. “How long?”

“About two hours. We tried to stop the bleeding the best we could once woke up, that was in the last 45 minutes. He asked for you a couple of times since then so he’s still alive.” Kuruk said, trying to get to his feet.

Sam saw a large gash on his leg. Taking the backpack from her back she handed Kuruk to bactapads and a bottle of disinfectant. “Here, clear and dress the gash, we’re going to need all the manpower we have to get him out. Trudgen are you hurt?”

“No I was just knocked out in the fight, I’m okay.” 

“Okay.” Sam nodded thinking. “Can you go up to help Cardo and Ushar?”

“Cardo’s up there?” Kuruk said practically running to the steps.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Sam called after him, forcing him to stop mid-step. “2 minutes then you guys need to come help us.”

Trudgen nodded before taking off up the steps. Sam tore open Kylo’s tunic and started disinfecting his wounds and spreading bacagel over them, before adding bacapads for good measure. Exactly 2 minutes later Cardo and Trudgen returned the basement.

“We can probably go, Ushar and the troopers are holding them off.” Cardo remarked looking at the rest of the men before his eyes landed on Kylo. “Oh man, that’s going to be some dead weigh huh?”

“Yeah. You got his other side?” Kuruk asked coming to stand on one side of Kylo.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Cardo came over and they lifted Kylo off the ground. “Hux you need to add Mitaka to the pile?”

“I can walk.” Mitaka squeaked out.

“We’ll help him, you three get Kylo to the ship.” Sam said.

Trudgen walked over and picked up Kylo’s legs as the three made their way to the stairs. Sam put her backpack back on and walked over to help Hux pick up Mitaka. Once he was securely between the two of them, they made their way up the stairs. Reaching the main floor, there was less blaster fire. Sam kept her own blaster up as they made their way to the door. Ushar was nowhere to be found which she hoped meant he had the transport started up. They got out the door and down the path with ease from the troopers at were left helping. It wasn’t until they enter the clearing that blasts shot past Sams ear, once again barley missing her. The troopers behind the fired back at whoever it was.

“Go!” Sam yelled to all of them. “Get these two on the transport.”

The troopers grabbed Mitaka from her and Hux as they all ran to the ship and the ramp. Sam shot blindly walking backwards toward the transport at whoever was firing at her. They were getting closer, walking down the path. Sam couldn’t make out a face just a body, but she wanted to be able to identify anyone when she was asked.

When they man stepped out from the clearing all the air was sucked out of Sam’s lungs. Looking back her, big smile on his face was Mas. Sam stood frozen for a moment until she raised her blaster and fired a couple of shots at him. He just stood there, blaster raised at her until a hand grabbed Sams arm from behind. Kuruk fired to shots at Mas, hitting him in the shoulder before dragging her up the ramp as she stared after his now crumpled body. Once inside Kuruk slammed the button for the ramp and yelled to Ushar to go.

“Are you insane? What if he killed you? Worse what if he took you. Do you know what I would do if something happened to you? Shit, do you know what Ren would have done to all of us?” Kuruk yelled at Sam. Sam just stared at him for a second before she wrapped her arms around him. Kuruk sighed and hugged her back. “Thank you, kid.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam smiled into him.

A groan came from Kylo’s lifeless body causing everyone to jump. Sam walked over and knelt by him, stroking his hair of his bloody face. “Sam?” He whispered, trying to open his eyes.

“It’s me. I’m here Ky. It’s okay. Just rest.” She whispered back to him. He nodded and his body relaxed. Taking off the backpack Sam went to work on cleaning and patching his face and arms before Ushar emerged from the cockpit.

“Here.” Ushar handed Sam Kylo’s helmet. “I thought he might want this, found it upstairs in that house. I called ahead, only the medical staff and Ap’lek will be waiting for us when we arrive. Neither Clara nor VIcrul have woken up yet.”

“Where was he?” Sam asked.

“He was on a trooper transport unconscious, but he’s awake now and he’s cleared to help.” Ushar replied.

Sam nodded to him before he returned to the cockpit. When they landed in the hangar the medical staff brought up a gurney and loaned Kylo onto it. Once they were back down the ramp everyone else made their way off the ship. Hux half carrying Mitaka to the medbay while everyone followed. Mitaka was taken back to be looked at with Hux and the rest of them all sat down in the chairs in the waiting room. Only 5 minutes later a doctor emerged into the room.

“General Owens?” He asked Sam who nodded to him. “I’m sorry, but I need you to come with me alone. You’re the only emergency contact on the Supreme Leaders chart.”

Sam nodded, not really registering the words he said and followed him to a small room.

“He’s pretty banged up. He probably wouldn’t have made it if someone hadn’t have had him so cleaned up before he came in.” He gave her a pointed look to which she nodded more to him. “They’re prepping him for emergency surgery now. It will be a while, but we’ll send notice as soon as he’s out.”

Sam thanked the man and turned to go back to the waiting room to update everyone.

“I’ll stay.” Ap’lek said and Sam agreed to that.

“Now what boss?” Cardo asked Sam.

“You guys get checked out then hit the showers, we can’t do anything for him right now so it’s best to take care of ourselves, I’m serious about getting checked out too. If any of you are limping by the time he’s ready to train again, we’re all getting an earful” She said looking around. All the men laughed at her before agreeing. “I’m going to go shower and eat. Anyone sees anything before they call me you come get me.”

Sam returned to their room, showering but passing on the food. She slipped on leggings and Kylo’s long sleeve before slipping into their bed. She pushed her face into his pillow, breathing it in. It smelled like him, and it made tears roll down her cheeks. To think how stupid she had been, scared only hours ago about telling this man she would marry him and then almost losing him forever. She cried until sleep finally took her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i say i would update yesterday? Oppppppsss. that's on me.   
> and then i post a shorter chapter? I apologize.
> 
> We're dealing with some personal stuff at home so i don't believe i'll be updating until Sunday so i can edit but i will do my best. I hope you guys have a beautiful weekend :)


	16. Time for answers

Sam had been asleep maybe three hours when there was pounding on the front door. Jumping out of bed she ran to open it. Trudgen stood on the other side, eyes wide. “He’s awake.”

Chapter 16:

That was all he had to say. Sam slipped on her shoes and ran down the hall the lift. Trudgen following close behind. Once the doors opened Sam sprinted into the medbay where a nurse pointed down the hall the private room. She stopped outside his door and took at breath before opening the door to large medical room. When she walked in his eyes immediately clung to her. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, waiting to see what his mood was.

“Heard you got everyone out almost on your own.” Kylo smiled at her.

“I had help.” Sam laughed walking over to pull the chair next to his bed.

“From what I heard you didn’t need it. Showing off as usual I see.” He beamed at her.

“How long have you been waiting to use that one?” Sam grabbed his hand sitting down.

“I’m just glad I got a chance to use it.” He laughed.

Sam smiled at him for a second before the tears started on their own, as usual.

“Hey, I’m okay love. It’s going to be fine.” He said, wiping her tears away.

“You were- I thought. I thought you were dead Kylo. I thought that there was no way I could get you out.” Sam whispered.

“Hey.” He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. “You think I would go anywhere when I never got an answer for my shitting half proposal?” He smiled at her.

The butterflies rose in Sam stomach as she laughed back, but then the door opened and the butterflies turned to rocks. Vicrul and Kuruk walked in and Sam stood, but Kylo gripped her hand.

“What are you doing here?” Sam spat at Vicrul.

“Disappointed I’m not in my cage, are we?” He retorted.

“You deserve to be there after refusing to help him. After leaving him there to die.” Sam yelled, Kylo’s grip on her hand the only thing holding her back.

“Again. If you weren’t around, he wouldn’t have been in that position.” Vicrul stepped closer to her.

“Vicrul.” Kylo warned him, and he flinched before he took two steps back. “I asked you to be here for one reason and one reason only. You are to go to the prisoners cell and mind probe her.”

“Yes, Master Ren.” Vicrul answered.

“Kuruk, you will be joining them.” Kylo gave nodded to Kuruk who gave one back.

“Them?” Vicrul asked.

“Sam is leading this interrogation.” He said flatly. “Is she wants to.”

“Fuck yeah she does!” Sam smiled at him.

“Master Ren, I don’t know if-“

“Are you questioning me Vicrul?” Kylo’s eyes darkened slightly at him.

“No.” Vicrul’s reply was dry.

“Good. Go.” He said and both men stepped out of the room, but he kept his hand locked on Sam’s. “Kuruk is there, since I can’t be. Ushar will be outside the room with Cardo and Tredgen. Ap’lek will be here updating me. I can’t do much right now, but if I need him to carry me there so help me gods I will.”

Sam laughed at him before she kissed him. “I’ll be okay, and if not I’ll have Kuruk carry me here.” Kylo made a face at that image and Sam laughed at him again. “I’ll be back later okay?”

“Okay. Good luck, and Sam.” He said before she could slip out. “We really should talk about that proposal at some point.”

Sam smiled at him and nodded before she shut the door behind her. 

It was time to get some answers.

Stepping into the hallways of interrogation rooms Vicrul and Kuruk stood outside of room 6.

“You ready for this?” Kuruk asked her when she got to them.

“No. She’s not.” Vicrul said flatly.

“What is your problem dude?” Kuruk snapped at him.

“I’m about to torture the mind of someone she considered family not too long ago, excuse me if I don’t think she’s fully prepared to watch that.” Vicrul stated.

“You don’t know shit. Let’s go.” Sam said pushing past them into the room.

Inside Clara sat on a flat table that her wrists, ankles and waist were bound too. Dried blood covered her busted lips, and eye. Gashed littered her body. It was clear they had tortured her while she was here, but Sam assumed they hadn’t gotten many answers since here she was.

“Ah.” Clara crocked out. “I was wondering when you’d pay a visit.”

“I wasn’t sure I would.” Sam replied stepping closer to the table. “Sit her up.” She said to Kuruk. He walked behind the table and pushed it up, so the Clara was in standing position.

“You here to tell me you forgive me, and if I join you here, I get to live?” Clara said with a smirk.

“Why would that be an offer?” Sam asked her walking around the table. “You made it pretty clear I mean nothing to you.”

“Sam, you know that I had to do all that stuff. Mas made me, and you know how he is.” She tried to sound remorseful, but Sam knew her too well.

“You can cut the shit. We know it was you running everything. Mas was just a pawn in your little game.” Sam came around to face her. 

Clara laughed out at her. “I see we’re such a smart girl for our Supreme Leader. Where is your boyfriend anyways? Out kicking puppies?”

Sam knew her game now, and two could play it. “I think he’s somewhere digging up Drex’s body just so he cut his head off again.”

That got Clara moving, she kicked and thrashed against the table. “I’ll fucking murder you, you little brat. Mas always made you up to be something you weren’t. Always so fond of his little prize. He’s still missing you now, after you left him alone. After you left him with a knife in his chest. He still loves you, it’s sick. You never deserved it.”

It was Sam’s turn to laugh at her, which was not the reacting Clara was expecting judging by the way she froze as Sam put her face closer to her, but before she could say anything back Kuruk cleared his throat and nodded to Vicrul, who also gave Sam a quick nod. Sam smiled wide at Clara. “It’s your turn to answer some questions.”

“I won’t tell you shit.” Clara spit on her chest.

“Oh no, this time it’s personal.” Sam stepped back. “Why the fuck did you leave me?”

“Is it not obvious that I hate you?” Clara looked away from her.

“But you didn’t always so when did it start? When you realized that Mas was in love with me, as you call it? That he would never want you because of it?” Sam started circling the table once again. “Why did you hate me so bad you left me to bleed out on Bespin? After years of being family you turned on a dime. Why?”

Clara never answered, she stayed quiet. Sam slammed her hands on to the table on either side of Clara’s head, nose to nose Sam stared down at her. “We protected each other Clara. We survived together, because of each other. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I hope Kylo Ren’s lightsaber burns through your soul when he finally decides he’s done with you.” Clara said, eyes looking into Sam’s.

Sam stepped back and looked to Vicrul who gave her a tight nod before leaving the room. She looked to Kuruk who nodded to her before following Vicrul but remaining in the doorway, speaking quietly too him. When Kuruk stepped back in he looked at Sam. “We got it all.”

Clara’s eyes widen at his words. Real fear finally coming off her in waves. Kuruk walked to Sam and handed her a long knife. “Do you need me too or-“

“No, I got it.” Sam said, stone faced as she walked back in front of Clara.

Clara looked at her before looking down at the knife in her hands. “You won’t kill me. Who will you have Sam? I’m it. If you kill me your family is gone.”

Sam stared into the eyes of someone who once killed to protect. She felt nothing, not sadness or anger. There was no regret in her as she brought the knife to Clara’s throat.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I have all the family I need. For once I have a real home.” Sam slide the knife across Clara’s throat before she could reply. Sam watched as the red, thick liquid spilled from Clara’s neck. She watched at it danced down her body, washing onto the floor and Sam’s boots. She stared as the color faded from her face, turning white. Sam felt nothing in that moment, Completely numb. Taking the life of her former sister had done nothing for her. She wouldn’t have known what feelings to have at this point anyways. Sam thought Clara and her had a bond, but it was clear now Sam was just pawn in Clara’s life to help her get what she wanted.

Sam turned, almost slipping on the blood at her feet as she walked out of the room. She handed the knife to Vicrul, who’s energy towards her had slightly changed since walking in, but Sam was to numb to care about it in this moment.

“You have all the information. Go update the Supreme Leader.” She said, no emotion in her voice as she looked down the hall past both Vicrul and Kuruk. She was barley aware she spoke at all. Sam pushed in-between them, heading for the elevator doors. “I’m going to our room.” She spoke almost in a whisper, but she didn’t get three more steps before the numbness that buzzed in her body hit her fully. She saw the hallway tilt and she heard Kuruk yell as he caught her, but then she let the numbness completely engulf her and everything turned back.

_

Sam was being carried. She could feel the arms under her, and feel the slight bounce in step as whoever it was walked. She slowly opened her eyes to find Kuruks eyes. He stopped in the hallway outside the medbay.

“Oh thank gods.” He breathed. “I really wasn’t trying to carry your lifeless body into Ren’s room right now.” He laughed.

“What happened?” Sam asked as Kuruk set her back on her feet, keeping his hand on her arm to keep her steady.

“You blacked out. It was the weirdest thing, Vic said couldn’t feel you- in the force I guess is what he meant. Well, no sooner did those words leave his mouth was Ren calling him. Sounded like he was ripping up the medbay while he yelled. I told him you were still breathing so you weren’t dead, but he said he was coming down. Vic convinced him to let me bring you up instead since he’s not supposed to leave until tomorrow.” Kuruk explained while nurses came in and out the medbay looking at the too.

Sam looked down realizing she was still covered in Clara’s blood. “How long was that?”

“About 6 minutes all together.” Kuruk also looked down at her bloodied clothes. “Look, I know he’ll probably take my head off for this but why don’t you go get cleaned up and come back?”

Sam nodded. “Tell him I’ll be right back down.” She turned to the elevators to go back to their room. Blood footprints following her walk there. When she got into there room, she took her boots off, leaving them outside the door as to not track today into their room. She walked straight into the refresher and started the shower. Almost in a daze she walked under the water, letting it rinse the blood out of her clothes and hair as she stood under it. After the water returned to more clear than red she pried the wet clothes off her body and threw them out of the shower door onto the floor. Sliding down the wall she sat under the water as it turned cold.

**_Love._** Kylo’s voice rang in her head. **_Come to me._**

As if on auto pilot she stood and turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel and dabbed at her dripping body as she walked into the room to find a pair of sweats, one of kylo’s t-shirts and a jacket. Running a brush slightly threw her wet hair she walked to the door and found a pair of her slip-on shoes. She knew she probably looked insane and hoped not to see anyone on her walk back to the medbay.

Judging by the dim lighting in the halls it was past dinner and she didn’t pass more than two people on her way. Walking into the medbay there was a clean up crew there, replacing tables and a couple of holes in the wall in hall outside Kylo’s room. When she entered his room he was already pacing the room but frozen when he saw her in his doorway. Pulling her into his chest and slammed his door shut. He squeezed her in his arms and she clung to his shirt. Sam wasn’t sure how long they stood like that until she finally spoke.

“You’re supposed to be in bed.” She said into his chest.

Kylo pulled back to look at her face for a brief moment before he laughed and shook his head at her. “Only if you stay with me.”

She nodded and he lead her over to the bed, lifting the blankets for her to climb in before sliding in behind her. “You want to talk about it?” He asked pulling her as close as he could get.

Sam was quiet for a long time, breathing him, relaxing against him before she spoke. “I didn’t feel anything when it happened, and Kuruk said you and Vic couldn’t feel me anymore.”

“Yes. It was empty. You completely cut off, almost like last time you cut me off when you were attacked. I thought something had gone wrong. I would have never forgiven myself.” Kylo ran his hands through her still wet hair. “I couldn’t feel anything again until I called out to you. I don’t like it when you’re not in her with me.” He tapped twice on his temple.

Sam smiled into his chest but the numbness in her own remained. “I don’t like this feeling.”

“I know love, I know.” He said rubbing her back. “Let’s just go to sleep it will be better when we get up.”

“What happened with the information Vicrul got?” Sam asked.

Kylo stiffened slightly. “Mas is in charge now, so we have to go find him. Clara knew where he was headed next so he won’t be hard to find.”

“When?” Sam asked through a yawn.

“Tomorrow night.”

Sam nodded against him again as she felt herself starting to drift she lifted her head to him. “Ky?”

“Mhmm?” He replied, his own body trying to pull him to sleep.

“Closure is bullshit.” Sam nuzzled into his chest again.

Kylo chuckled slightly at her before he kissed the top of her head. “Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when i said i was going through some personal stuff and i'd update as soon as i could, and then instead i started a completely new AU fic?   
> that's my bad!
> 
> but for anyone who's still reading or is here thank you! <3
> 
> I will be updating this once a week, and i will continue updating my other fic everyday in case anyone out there is watching out for them. 
> 
> thanks again, i hope it's good.


End file.
